Entonces él vendrá
by Yayi G.M
Summary: TH. OoC. John Coleman no podía estar tan inseguro de algo tan ridículo, y olvidado desde hace tiempo. –Sí, estoy cómoda con que Edward venga a nuestra boda, amor –Pronuncié silaba seguida por otra sin la menor duda. Mal summary, prometo algo bueno ;D
1. Introducción

**_Disclaimer: _**_Sí, veo a Jacob. Sí, sueño con Edward. Sí, río con Emmett. Sí, estoy loca. ¡Caray Alice! Te he dicho que sí a cada cosa... -y Alice habla-... ¡Oh claro que no! Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen son todo de S. M. _

* * *

**_Title:_ Entonces él vendrá. **

_**Summary: **_John Coleman no podía estar tan inseguro de algo tan ridículo, y olvidado desde hace tiempo.

-Sí, estoy cómoda con que Edward venga a nuestra boda, amor –Pronuncié silaba seguida por otra sin la menor duda.

* * *

**Introducción. **

-Vas a ser mía por siempre, así te guste o no –Me dijo con los ojos llenos de furia.

Derramé otra lágrima antes de asentir.

Cerró la gran puerta con fuerza, dejo las maletas a un lado y me tomó de la cintura.

-Te amo, no entiendo como eso no te basta.

Y comenzó a besarme, a acariciarme, a recorrer mi mentón, mi cuello y buscando las salidas de mis prendas.

-Eso es todo lo que necesito.

Río causándome un escalofrío que el acompañó con una caricia por mi espalda.

_"Sí, eres todo lo que necesito, aunque no seas todo lo que quiera"._

_

* * *

_

**¿Y como están? Sí, sí, avise por ahí que no estaría aquí por seis semanas, pero estudiar me estresa de sobre-manera. Por lo que fácilmente me uní a un grupo de estudio, así que al primer momento que consideré apto paro tener un tiempo de despejar mi mente de habilidades verbales y matematicas... ¡Me desahogé con el teclado! **

**Úlimo Latido me tiene a mil aún, pero ese fic tiene algo especial que no sé qué. Me da por reírme un rato, y sé que puedo con fics por tiempo, así que ya saben, les rogaría, imploraría por un review pero antes... ¿Nos leemos el primer capítulo?**


	2. 1,La nueva Bella

**_Disclaimer: _**_Sí, veo a Jacob. Sí, sueño con Edward. Sí, río con Emmett. Sí, estoy loca. ¡Caray Alice! Te he dicho que sí a cada cosa... -y Alice habla-... ¡Oh claro que no! Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen, son todo de S. M. _

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo 1: La nueva Bella.**

_"Ella olvido preguntar lo que quería, solo sonrío y aceptó gustosa la felicidad de un dulce"_

_

* * *

_

–¿Entonces él vendrá? –Preguntó de nuevo, su voz recelosa y agobiada me sorprendió.

Sonreí apenas para levantar un almohadón y luego acomodarlo. Me dejé caer en la cama y me acurruqué en su pecho antes de que volviera a preguntar.

–Sí, sí vendrá –Respondí envuelta en su aroma y con una sonrisa traviesa.

–¿Estarás cómoda? –Quiso saber, con aquella mascara de preocupación de nuevo.

No, no lo entendía. ¿Cómo John podía estar tan inseguro de algo? John Coleman no podía estar tan inseguro de algo tan ridículo, y olvidado desde hace tiempo.

–Sí, estoy cómoda con que Edward venga a nuestra boda, amor –Pronuncié silaba seguida por otra sin la menor duda.

A la mañana siguiente desperté envuelta en sus brazos, mi piel desnuda debajo de su cuerpo era como cualquier mañana. Lo único nuevo venía siendo diferente, era el paisaje tropical reflejado en el amplio ventanal, las sabanas blancas me cubrían y sentía mi cuerpo ligero debajo del peso de la enrome mano de John.

Lo observé por un momento, sus labios finos y rosas siempre me habían gustado, su cabello de un café opaco, pero atractivo, sus ojos casi rasgados y sus pómulos remarcados. John era guapo, a su medida lo era.

Pero, ¿Era lo que yo quería para siempre? _Claro que sí tonta, por eso te casas con él. ¡DUH!. _

Me levanté para alistarme, hoy sería un día cansado. Los padres de John eran dueños de la franquicia de hoteles _Coleman, _por lo mismo a John no le fue excesivo el hecho de recibir a todos los invitados "especiales" de nuestra boda en el hotel. Las mejores habitaciones para ambas familia, un restaurante exclusivo y obteniendo todo lo que se pueda pedir, ¿Acaso mi prometido no era generoso?

Me duché antes de escuchar dos toques a la puerta.

–¿Necesitas ayuda? –Preguntó divertido, con su profunda voz y su ya inexistente acento inglés.

–Eso después de la boda –Grité sobre los murmullos del agua.

Una vez la tarea acabada, salí para encontrarme con una desierta habitación. Caminé por los pasillos del lobby, hasta que me encontré con John en la recepción al mismo tiempo que hablaba en voz confidencial al teléfono.

Arrugué el ceño, no era la primera vez que lo hacía, por ende me acerqué sin hacer ruido y me pegue a la parte contraria a manera que no me viera.

_–No, te he dicho que te le resuelvas sola, ¡Por Dios! Estoy a punto de casarme, ¿No puedes hacer nada por ti sola? _

Hubo un silencio y él exasperó.

_–Ese es el problema de Crown, mío no es, dile que tiene que hacer su maldito trabajo bien._

Juró que jamás había escuchado hablar a John a tal manera de amenaza. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda de temor, debía alejarme.

_–Y no quiero que me interrumpas en mi luna de miel._

Es lo último que le escuché amenazar antes de regresar al elevador y hacer como si acabara de llegar.

_–Sí Daniel, cuando regresé quiero todo listo _–Finalizó fingiendo que de aquello hablaba, yo lo había escuchado bien, perfectamente bien, no me podía engañar.

Y los celos llegaban, ¿Quién era ella? ¿Acaso John me había resultado con una aventura? No, era algo más. Debía de serlo.

–¿Así que Daniel se quedará? –Pregunté cuando me tomó por la cintura y me llevaba a desayunar.

–No, no –Negó algo nervioso y me sonrío–. Él vendrá mañana mismo, para ayudarte con cualquier improvisto.

Asentí, extrañaba a Daniel.

Daniel era el asistente de John, y era _gay. _Mi relación con él era muy buena, siempre que John me dejaba sola estaba al cuidado de Daniel, sin mencionar que Daniel era mi confidente para cualquier zorra que se le ocurriera acercársele a mi prometido.

–¿Y tu familia cuando viene? –Preguntó distraído, retirando la silla para mí cortésmente.

–Creo que hoy mismo, eso creo –Intenté eludir el tema.

No hace mucho había visto a mis padres, a los Cullen y Hale para comunicarles de mi matrimonio. Ellos debían de estar tan enterados como mis padres, ellos eran mi familia, después de todo, tanto Esme Cullen o Lily Hale recordaban mi primer periodo como la propia Reneé; incluso creo que mejor. Y tanto Carlisle Cullen o Brandon Hale, recordaban mi primera cita cómo Charlie Swan.

De acordarme del día sentí mis mejillas arder y un ligero apretujón en mi estómago.

_–No quiero que 'ese' se acerqué a mi puerta, no que no Carlisle –Sentenció Charlie rojo de furia hacia Carlisle, que le miraba aún sin comprender. _

_–¿Estás seguro de eso Reneé? –Preguntó Carlisle incrédulo, con la mandíbula desencajada y observando sereno a una Esme totalmente divertida. _

_–Sí, sí, Edward le ha pedido a Bella ir juntos al baile –Chillo Reneé de felicidad antes de pellizcarme la mejilla. _

_–Yo bien sabía que Edward pronto "cazaría" –Se burlo el Señor Hale de la estupefacta cara de Charlie y Carlisle. _

_–Oh, pero bien que Jasper también anda detrás de Alice –Cuchicheó Charlie molesto y Carlisle encaró a Brando Hale, severo. _

_–Mamá –Murmuré por lo bajo–, interfiere. _

_–¡Bueno ya! –Habló por fin Reneé–, no tiene nada de malo que Edward y Bella vayan juntos, ellos son amigos… –Intentó calmar fútilmente antes de que el timbre sonará. _

_–¡Oh es ese! –Farfulló Charlie molesto hacia la puerta. _

_–¿Pero como ha vendió el solo? –Preguntó Carlisle–. Apenas tiene 11 años para manejar un auto._

_Entonces Esme a punto de soltar una carcajada abrió la puerta, a una carismática Lili Hale, una brillante Alice, una espectacular Rosalie, un apuesto Emmett, un esplendido Jasper y un… ¡Edward se veía deslumbrante! Estoy segura de haberme sonrojado más que un jitomate cuando me sonrió. Mi corazón se aceleró y Charlie bufó. _

_–Edward, tú y yo tendremos una plática –Dijo por fin, serio, mi padre. _

_Entonces Carlisle tomó de su hombro. _

_–Los tres la tendremos –Agregó, observando molesto a un confundido Edward. _

_–¡No! –Gritó el Señor Hale–, todos los hombres hablaremos. En especial con Emmett. _

_Los tres padres se dirigieron hacia el más grande de los Cullen, quien sonreía divertido a Rosalie y le jugaba los mechones del cabello, haciendo que el Señor Hale hirviera de rabia. _

_–¡Emmett! –Bramó el Señor Hale. _

_–¡Jasper! –Señaló el señor Cullen._

_–¡Edward! –Finalizó Charlie. _

_Los tres señalaron escaleras arriba antes de agregar "Tenemos que hablar con ustedes"._

_Idos los hombres hacia arriba, mi mamá, Esme, Lily, Rosalie y Alice rompieron a reír. ¿Qué era tan gracioso? _

_–¡Ay Bella! Eres tan lenta que cuando Edward te pida que te cases con él preguntarás con que rifle debes apuntarte –Dijo Alice entre risas._

_–¿Edward y yo casados? ¿O iríamos de caza?_

Si, era un recuerdo bobo pero me seguía causando gracia. No era mi culpa ser la más pequeña.

–¿De qué te ríes? –Observó John.

–Nada, nada –Negué con la cabeza y asentí al mesero antes de que me sirviera mi jugo.

* * *

.

.

–¡Oh, pero Bella, estás hermosa! –Chilló Esme en mi oído antes de que Alice me jalará de un brazo y me abrazará, sintiendo una patadita al momento.

–Completamente cierto, cada día te vez más… diferente –Acordó Alice con una sonrisa de bienvenida.

Sonreí, era feliz, mi familia por fin había llegado, o parte de ella. Abracé a Rosalie después, luego a Jasper, Carlisle, Brandon, Lyli y antes de que pudiera decir…

–Emm…

–¡Aquí estoy peque! –Gritó Emmett antes de alzarme en el aire y dejarme sin respiración hasta que él se hartó de cargarme.

–¡Vaya que extrañaba eso! –Comentó él ante de señalarme al par de embarazadas que estaban por detrás–; hace mucho que no puedo cargar a ninguna de ellas.

Rosalie y Alice enrojecieron antes de pegarle un fuerte golpe a Emmett.

–Eres tan tonto, tan insensible, tan bruto, ¡Emmett Cullen! –Rosalie dijo esto aguantando las ganas de llorar, mordió una de las barritas que traía en la mano y con la otra acarició el bultito sobresaliente de su vientre antes de irse.

–Rose no… –Lamentó Esme antes de golpearse–, ¡Rayos Emmett, si que la hechas a perder! –Se reprendió a si mismo antes de ir por detrás de su esposa–. Hasta luego Bells.

Me pregunté a donde se dirigiría Rosalie, ni siquiera conocía el lugar y dudaba que pudiera llegar a algún lado sin pase, rodé los ojos, ahora tenía que lidiar con dos amigas embarazadas.

–No Alice, estás tan hermosa como siempre mi vida, tan frágil tan pequeña… –Le susurraba Jasper a su acongojada esposa que sobaba su pancita.

–Bella, lo siento –Se disculpó Esme a mi lado.

–Estamos en la etapa de sensibilidad y a Emmett le cuesta adaptarse –Completó Carlisle.

Les sonreí a ambos. Los admirada, ya llevaban más de 26 años de matrimonio y continuaban queriéndose como el primer día, o mucho más. Además siempre adoraba ese típico de "completa frases". Seguramente era por el tiempo que llevaban juntos, John y yo seríamos igual…

.

.

_–Es fácil –Susurró con aquella aterciopelada voz hormigueando en mi oído. _

_Asentí, observándolo de reojo y sintiéndome segura con sus brazos alrededor._

_–Yo lo quiero –Susurré a mi amiga, tan segura, intentando observar las orbes esmeraldas a mi espalda. _

_–Y yo la quiero –Siguió él. _

_–Puedo entender perfectamente lo que él quiere… –Expliqué._

_–Por que ella también lo quiere –Completó Edward, un rubor llegó a mis mejillas. _

_Giré mi rostro apenas y aquellos labios atraparon los míos antes de que yo pudiera dar indicio de algo. _

_"Y justo ahora te quería besar" –Hablo bajito solo para mí. _

_–Creía que eso de 'pensar igual' solo se daba con los gemelos –Murmuró Alice distraída, con un dedo en la barbilla y observando a Jasper de reojo–. ¡HEY! ¡Jasper Hale quiero que adivines lo que pienso!_

_._

_._

–…yo también lo siento Bella, es difícil controlarme apenas –Se disculpó la Alice del presente, trayéndome a la realidad–, con tantos kilos encima apenas puedo cargar mi alma.

Jasper río y después de la fulminante mirada de Alice; cabizbajo sacó una barra de chocolate y se la ofreció. Alice sonrío, disculpándolo.

_Bien, tal vez me reiría un poco…_

–¿Y John, querida? –Quiso saber Lily.

Brandon y Lily Hale me observaron curiosos, rebuscando entre los alrededores como si John apareciera de algún lugar mágico. Mi prometido era un enigma para ellos, jamás, desde que había dejado Darmouth y _todo lo demás ahí,_ me imaginaron con algún hombre, y menos casada, me admitía con pésame.

Entonces, ahora, por fin conocerían al hombre que dormiría conmigo por el resto de mi vida… ¡JAJA!

–John tuvo que encargarse de algunas cosas, tiene mucho trabajo y quiere quedar completamente libre para los días de la boda –Expliqué, para luego agregar lo que John me pidió–: Y ha rogado que lo disculpen.

–¡JA! –Cuchicheó Lily–, dime eso a mí –Se señaló a si misma, luego a Brandon y agregó en tono confidente–, el amante de toda la vida de este hombre a sido su empresa, menos mal que estoy más buena –Comentó antes de sonreírme.

Inevitable, me carcajeé.

–¡Liliana! No queremos que llenes a Bella con tus cosas… –La regañó Esme y después añadió con una sonrisa traviesa–, cada día envejeces más, _vieja amiga._

El rostro de Liliana no tuvo precio por varios minutos, hasta que decidí que era tiempo que impedir más juegos de palabras. Empecé el _tour_ que John me había sugerido, ya conocía a los administradores de cada zona por lo que solo les presente a cada uno, Lily y Brandon desaparecieron con un alto moreno que les enseñaría un reserva natural en una excursión, Alice nos hizo perder bastante tiempo cuando pasamos enfrente del una tienda de regalos y encontramos a Emmett y Rosalie después arriba de un brincolín; Rosalie sentada dejandose llevar por los pequeño saltitos que Emmett provocaba.

Les prometí que podrían conocer el hotel después, ahora yo quería que ellos conocieran a su habitación, Carlisle y Esme se disculparon diciendo que sería mejor instalarse ya y entraron a la habitación que les señale, seguidos por uno de los botones. Acción seguida; cada parejita hizo lo mismo.

Entré a mi habitación, siendo exactos, mi nueva habitación. Ya que la que había compartido con John esta mañana sería solo de él, eso si no quería ocasionarle un segundo infarto a Charlie.

.

.

_–¡¿Qué tu qué? –Nunca había visto a mi padre tan enojado. Sus venas resaltaban por todo su rostro y el aire de su nariz entraba y salía con furia y ruido. _

_–Ya lo he decidió, papá, ¿Recuerdas? 18 años, puedo decidir por mí sola. _

_Charlie tuvo que sentarse para asimilar lo que le decía, Reneé nos observaba seria, si no fuera porque Charlie sostenía su mano cerca de su corazón y de repente se volvía pálido, se hubiera estado carcajeando. Pero es que yo estaba molesta, molesta por que Charlie no me dejara decidir por mi sola. _

_–Te recuerdo, mi regla… mi casas –Balbuceó entre sus intentos de tomar aire. _

_–Quiere decir, su casa sus reglas cariño –Me tradujo Reneé, tomando la mano de Charlie. _

_–A eso me refiero, viviré bajo mi propio techo en New Hampshire…_

_–¡NO! Tu irás a Cornell, en New york, así de simple señorita –Dictó Charlie conteniendo el aire. _

_–Dices eso solo porque Edward irá a Darmouth en New Hampshire, yo quiero ir igual papá –Intenté convencerlo en un fútil intento de que recapacitara. _

_–Ya Reneé ha estado viendo los departamentos en New york –Me recordó señalando a mi madre y seguro de que me ganaría con esa. _

_¡JA!_

_–Y Edward y yo ya hemos elegido **nuestro **departamento._

_Eso fue todo, Charlie tuvo su primer semi–infarto, nada grave, solo por suerte. _

_._

_._

Eso fue todo de los recuerdos, sacudí mi cabeza y me concentré en la puerta. ¿Por qué estaba recordando tanto a Edward hoy? De seguro fue por el tonto de John que me lo había repetido cada cinco segundos, o tal vez, por que tontamente cuando John y yo, anoche llegábamos a degustar del mismo cielo, pude recordar añejas y borrosas esmeraldas, junto con una complacida y aterciopelada voz repitiendo mi nombre.

Dos toques a la puerta fueron suficientes para no recordar más.

–Pase.

Rosalie y Alice abrieron la puerta, intentaron entrar juntas pero sus barriguitas chocaron y ambas sonrieron.

–¡Partito de futball! –Exclamaron antes de dar una pelea de panzas y carcajadas.

Después de aquello, llegaron a mi cama y se sentaron, sonriéndome.

¡Oh no! Conocía demasiado bien aquello…

–¿Y? –Preguntaron ellas.

–Y… –Continué yo, antes de tener sus sonrientes rostro acechando.

–¿Cómo es él tal John?

Sonreí.

–John es, todo lo que necesitaba, eso es, es atento, es romántico y…

–¡Oh no Alice, tiene esa cara! –Chilló Rosalie contenta.

–¿Esa cara? –Pregunté.

–Esa cara que explica que él es para ti como…

Se interrumpió por una incesante vibración en el colchón, poco a poco palpó hasta que se ubico en la bolsa que traía colgada. Sacó su teléfono y después de mirar el identificador rodó los ojos y farfulló: "Edward"

Se alejó por un momento para contestar, Rosalie pasó su brazo por mis hombros y me habló bajito.

–Toda la familia está muy sorprendida –Admitió sin mirarme–, la verdad es que sabíamos que saldrías adelante pero jamás te imaginamos casada.

–Solo estoy comprometida –Le corregí.

–Lo que sea –Rodó los ojos y continuó observando a una Alice que hacía gestos exasperados–. _Los dos han cambiado mucho. _

–¿Los dos? –Pregunté.

–Tú y Edward –Me aclaró asintiendo para si misma.

En el instante me alejé un poco e hice una mueca de puro disgusto.

–No Rosalie, solo crecimos como todos lo hacen, que lo tuyo con Emmett haya funcionado es muy bueno, que Alice y Jasper también, es perfecto –Concordé con una sonrisa–. Algún niño o niña en este mundo –Señalé su pancita–, tenía que apellidar Cullen Hale o Hale Cullen –Señalé está vez a Alice y sonrío–; ¿Cullen Swan? Admítelo, no queda –Me encogí de hombros.

Ella sonrío y volvió a abrazarme.

–Por eso estás tan distinta, jamás y repito jamás –Remarcó con un brillo en sus ojos–, me imaginé a una Bella que no estuviera enamorada de Edward –Rodó los ojos, estaba segura que su mente pasaba por recuerdos como los que yo había tenido todo el día _y noche_–, pero, también me gusta la nueva Bella.

* * *

**Sí, sí, drama, original drama. Bella a punto de casarse, un amor desde siempre que puede impedirlo y vaya que falta presentar a Edward! Esto me quiebra un poco la cabeza, ya que intentaré por todos los medios darle la personalidad que deseo a Eddie. Nada de niño tierno, no. Nada de fiel, no. ¡Nada de seriedad! NO. **

**Así que, ahora sí, gente que lee esto. ¡Por favor! Subanme el ánimo con un review -así digan que el fic apesta-, por favor. Eso si, creánme es un milagro que pueda haberme hecho tiempo, pero andaba algo estresada... Aunque solo me la haya pasado tres días en vela, lo estresante es pensar 'en el futuro'... ¿Por qué no tengo a un vampiro con influencias que me meta a la escuela que quiero? jajaja... **

**En fin, gente linda, por favor! Opinión y cuenten con una sonrisa en mi rostro ;D  
**


	3. 2, Aquí estás

**_Disclaimer: _**_Sí, veo a Jacob. Sí, sueño con Edward. Sí, río con Emmett. Sí, estoy loca. ¡Caray Alice! Te he dicho que sí a cada cosa... -y Alice habla-... ¡Oh claro que no! Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen, son todo de S. M.

* * *

_

**Capítulo 2: Aquí estás.**

_"No me veas a los ojos, puedo engañar"_**  
**

**

* * *

**

–Pues bienvenida nueva Bella –Canturreó Alice llegando a la cama y tirándose sobre ella.

Rodé los ojos.

–No respondo solo porque están sensibles.

Ambas rieron y continuaron con sus juegos hasta que sus esposos irrumpieron con la plática de chicas. En unos minutos nos encontrábamos todos en la piscina, Rosalie y Alice lucieron orgullosas la linda pancita que cargaban. Se veían hermosas a mi propia manera de ver las cosas, tan radiantes. Y sabía por los ojos de Emmett que jamás, pero jamás estaría tranquillo con una Rosalie en ropas menores.

Las parejas más grandes, en cambio, se limitaron a broncearse, disfrutar de un jugo y platicas entre ellos. Yo, tranquila de la vida, observé cada detalle. El agua saltaba entre lo que mis amigos se aventaban, el sol estaba brillante y cálido. Todo, y, absolutamente todo estaba revestido en piedras. Incluso las sillas e improvisadas cabañas se encontraban sobre gigantes piedras.

Hasta el centro donde, en el fondo, daba la impresión de una gigantesca cascada que caía en una voluptuosa toma de agua. Me dejé llevar por la imagen del agua al caer hasta que creí quedarme dormida, solo podía escuchar el arrullo del agua y los chillidos de Alice junto con las risas de los demás. Mis ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en mi rostro, era todo. Me quedaría dormida un rato, después de todo la noche pasada no había dormido mucho…

–Creo que es feliz –La voz de Brandon me despertó un poco, y apenas pude reconocer que se refería a mí.

No me moví creyendo que escuchar conversaciones ajenas se me estaba dando bien.

–Eso creo –La fina y aguda voz de Lilian secundó a su marido y después escuché le movimiento del algún vaso–, ¿Él vendrá Esme?

Se escuchó un silencio y después la aludida contestó.

–Eso creo –La incomoda voz de Esme me tomó por sorpresa antes de sentir que varias miradas me taladraban–. Alice me ha dicho que no se lo tomó tan bien…

Lilian río.

–¿Pero como? –La pregunta fue pura ironía, una lastimera ironía–. Después de todo lo que es como podría…

–Solo ha cambiado por fuera –Intervino Carlisle–, Solo por fuera.

–¡Claro! –Lilian seguía con aquella ironía…– Por dentro sigue siendo aquel dulce chico que amaba a mi Bella…

Sí, Lilian me quería como su propia hija. Y no había necesidad de esforzarse por entender, hablaban de Edward, y yo estaba en total acuerdo con Lilian. ¿Aunque cambiado? De qué manera puede cambiar alguien que ya no era nada… ¿Y como eso me afectaría?

–Alice me ha dicho que… –La voz de Esme fue interrumpida por un incesante sonido de un celular; el mío.

Hice uso de mi mejor actuación al 'despertarme' y rebuscar entre mi bolso el aparato.

–¿Bueno?

–_Mi amor, estoy en recepción ¿Ya llegó tu familia? _

Me gire hacia mi 'familia' que fingía seguir en lo suyo.

–Así es, voy por ti en un segundo.

Colgué y eme enfrente a los ansiosos rostros de Esme y Lilian, asentí a sus mudas preguntas y chillaron recordándome a Rosalie y Alice. Reí para mí y me levanté para ir por John. No era extraño caminar con aquel vestido transparente de seda sobre mi traje de baño azul y sandalias a juego, era extraño, pero me había vuelto vanidosa.

Sí, Alice ya no pelearía conmigo, o eso esperé. Caminé hasta recepción en donde me encontré a John recargado paciente sobre el vestíbulo y sonreí hasta corresponder a sus brazos y labios. John me atraía mucho, su cuerpo no exactamente musculoso pero con forma, su sonrisa y la manera en la que me envolvía. Era extraño pero en estos momentos me sentía capaz de ser su esposa.

–Me ataviaron lo suficiente como para no recibir a tu familia –Me explicó después de separarnos.

El señor alto que se encontraba en una esquina nos observó con reprobación y John le sonrío antes de tomarme de la mano para salir de ahí.

–Lo bueno es que ahora estaré libre tanto como me lo permita mi padre –Continuó airado en aquella voz de negocios.

Besé sus labios una vez más antes de protestar–: Lo prometiste –Le recordé en reproche.

John sonrío antes de formar un invisible candado en su boca.

–Lo sé, nada de trabajo –Recordó–. Solo John e Isabella –Pronunció mi nombre de una manera extraña y sonreí de vuelta.

_..._

–¡Por fin te conocemos! –Exclamó Lilian con alegría antes de ofrecerle un sincero abrazo a John.

Mi prometido un poco reticente lo aceptó.

–¿Así que eres tú quien sufri… aguant… vivirás –Acertó Emmet por fin un palabra–, todos los caprichos de Bella?

–No soy caprichosa –Negué.

–Para nada –John me atrajo más hacia él y me dio un beso en la punta de la nariz antes de ganarnos las miradas de ternura de todos.

_De todos excepto Emmett que estaba en su propio tema. _

–No, esa sería mi linda esposa –Terminó su conclusión.

–¡Emmett Cullen, quiero ahora mismo un _bollo _de esos de la mesa del fondo! –Gritó Rosalie y Emmett le observó divertido antes de ir–. Y no, no soy caprichosa –Nos sonrío Rose.

John río y Jasper le observó de una manera extraña, arrugó el ceño y abrazó inconsciente a Alice. En la misma dirección observé que todos los hombres observaban de una manera extraña a John, le sonreían educadamente –a excepción de Jasper, claro– y solo a veces lo evaluaban de una forma amenazadora.

–¡Bella, me da tanto gusto verte! –Unos finos brazos me atraparon y me giré.

La oscura melena de Ángela junto con sus rasgos delgados y puntiagudos ocupó mi vista. _Era Ángela, ¡Si, si! _La observé con una sonrisa, ¿Cómo era posible? Ella me observaba expectante y algo nerviosa mientras que yo no lo creía y es que no nos habíamos visto desde la universidad cuando nos graduamos.

–¿Cómo? –Tartamudeé en mi asombro.

–Es uno de mis regalos –Respondió John en frente de todos que nos observaban con aquella expresión sorprendida–. Quise traer a una amiga de la universidad y alguna vez mencionaste a Ángela así que…

–Además soy jefa de sector en la empresa John –Completó orgullosa mi amiga.

Chillé a su lado antes de Ángela, Rosalie y Alice me observaran con los ojos cuadrados. Sí, también me gané las incrédulas miradas de Jasper, Carlisle y Brandon. Esme y Lilian en cambio, solo atinaron a observarse de acuerdo entre si.

–Bien, será mejor que ayude a Emmett –Rompió el silencio Rosalie–, tal parece que no sabe que es un bollo –Sobó su pancita y nos sonrío–. Mi peque y yo nos moriremos de hambre…

Y se retiró, casi como si fuera invisible Alice entendió algo que yo no y las dos caminaron junto con Jasper hacia la mesa del buffet. Me sentí excluida, extraña y dolida. ¿Qué pasaba?

–Bella, cariño –Me habló Esme–, me gustaría ir por tus padres creo que llegarán en el próximo vuelo y… quiero ayudar a Renée con Charlie.

Asentí, y de la misma forma que Alice y Rosalie. Lilian y Esme se fueron con sus esposos. ¿Por qué huían? Era como si temieran a algo, ¿Temer?

Observé todo a mi alrededor, ¿Qué les causaría miedo en mi fiesta de bienvenida? ¡Por Dios! Hasta las rosas blancas y los mantos pasteles era ridículamente dulces. Las 14 mesas redondas a nuestro alrededor eran inofensivas, el color blanco predominante era relajante y la mitad de los invitados conocidos…

–Bella –Ángela tiró de mi brazo–, no debes de estar distraída, hoy vendrá mucha gente que quiere saludarte no seas evasiva –Me sugirió mi amiga y le sonreí.

–Gracias.

–Lo que digas –Le borró importancia–. Ahora necesito ir por un trago, John ha invitado a todos tus amigos de generación por lo que el idiota de mi ex esposo vendrá y ¡no lo quiero ver!

Reí.

–Todavía no se han divorciado, _Señora Cheney._

Bufó y se fue con una sonrisa. Aunque estúpidamente sentí como si ella también huyera de algo imperceptible. Me sentí incómoda y triste.

–Hey –John pellizco mi labio con su dedo pulgar–. Nada de pucheros, pronto te casarás… deja eso para cuanto tengamos nuestra boda de plata –Me sonrío.

Lo abracé.

–Oh, jamás estaré triste contigo señor Coleman.

–¡Justo así los quería ver! –La dulce y suave voz de Daniel me sobresaltó.

Solté a John antes de lanzarme a los brazos de Daniel.

–¡Daniel!

Daniel me abrazó y nos separamos solo para que él arreglara m pelo y me pidiera levantarme un poco el vestido rosa por la parte del escote.

–Los veré después –Dijo John cuando su celular comenzó a sonar. Rodeé los ojos, por lo menos ahora estaba Daniel que no me hacía sentir excluida.

–Cariño ha sido un caos New York sin ti –Se quejó.

Sonreí.

Daniel y yo nos pusimos al corriente de pocas cosas, ya que su vida se había basado en negocios de John que no quería escuchar y después habló sobre algunas citas que tuvo. Varias personas que conocía, incluso viejos amigos del instituto se acercaron a saludarme. Daniel me preguntó por cada uno y daba su comentario, atinó en todo.

Pronto la supuesta reunión fue puro cotilleo precediendo la primer comida.

–G–U–A–U ¿Es acaso _Dena? _–La falsa suposición de mi amigo me hizo sonreír.

–No me distraerás con es eso –Rodeé los ojos, pensando que intentaba evadir la respuesta hacia mi amigo de la universidad.

–No nena, enserio –Me tomó de los hombros y me giré para encontrarme con algunos fotógrafos que apuntaban a la entrada del pequeño bar. Mi mandíbula se desencajó ¿Era Dana? Osase la famoso modela Tanya Denali… _¿En mi fiesta ante–boda? _

–Oh Cariño esto es un verdadero escándalo, ¿Acaso John la habrá invitado? ¿Por publicidad o la conoce? –Tenía las mismas preguntas que John pero solo atiné a observar atónita algunos fotógrafos.

–Yo me encargo, sí –Un hombro grande vestido de negro que conocía como Felix, que se encargaba de la seguridad se dirigió al lugar hablando por su radio y ahuyentó a los fotógrafos.

Entonces la vista se despejó y se contempló por completo todo. Mi mandíbula se desencajó y juraría que no reconozco a la persona que estaba ahí parada, sosteniendo en níveo brazo de la joven modelo si no es por _aquellos verdes. _

Edward, sí, mi ex. Tomaba a Tanya de un brazo, y con el otro le sostenía la cintura. Se inclinó para susurrarle algo al oído y ella se sonrojó. Parecían amantes.

–¿Será el nuevo novio de la joven? Me enteré que sus padres le prohíben tener un novio, es la única condición para que haya truncado su carrera y ahora se dedique al modelaje –Parloteó Daniel la invitación tan pronto como quería cotillear.

»Además –Continuó ya con un tono nuevo–, ahora lo entiendo –Me giré para encontrarme con una sonrisa perversa en Daniel pero él observaba a Tanya y Edward o a Edward y Tanya… _¡como sea! _Edward la llevaba cerca con una sonrisa y saludaban a poca gente–. Creo a él lo aprueba hasta el papá para sus hijos… –El brillo de los ojos de Daniel era sorprendente–.

Bufé.

–El papa no tiene hijos –Sí, mi voz había salido por fin y no era exactamente para decir algo bueno o útil.

–Sobrino o lo que sea… ¡Ah pero es que está _tan bueno!_ –Casi gritó y la Tía Ester de John nos observó sin gracia antes de alzar la barbilla.

–Daniel –Le regañé.

No era para tanto. Bueno es que… _¡Agh! Tenía razón. _Edward estaba irreconocible, ahora estaba de acuerdo con Carlisle. Su cuerpo normal que yo recordaba había sido reemplazado por una figura fuerte y torneada que podía reconocer aún tras aquella camisa azul y su rostro. No, no era ese chico de 19 años, algo maduro aparecía ahí.

Sin embargo, no creo que Carlisle se refiriera a esos cambios cuando habló de él. Era más… Tanya; ¡Sí era ella! ¡Por Dios! ¿Cuándo el Edward que yo conocía saldría con una modelo, si a los 10 se sonrojaba con verme sonreír?

_Ok, Bella esos eran los diez años… _

Pero recuerdo más, recuerdo la última vez que nos vimos y Edward no era así. Edward era… ¡Nada parecido a aquello que sonreía y pasaba con un andar felino por las personas, que murmuraba al oído demasiado cerca, que vestía tan bien y que_, ¡Dios!,_ era un maldito maniquí andante!

–Cariño, ¿Estás bien? –La pregunta de Daniel me regresó al planeta tierra.

Asentí y tomé rápidamente una copa de alcohol que ofrecía una muchacha en charola ante de beber un poco.

–Ese no es él créeme –Murmuré.

Daniel me observó extraño.

–¿Quién no es él?

–Oh –Me percaté que me encontraba hablando sola, pero era demasiado tentativo y Daniel era como mi propio segundo cerebro al que podía ir si el mío enloquecía–. Edward –Lo señalé con la vista y debí de no hacerlo.

Sus orbes que habían estado observando el salón junto con Tanya se detuvieron en mí y sonrío de una manera extraña. _¿Dónde estaba la sonrisa cálida que le envidiaba? _

Persuadió a Tanya de alguna forma porque ahora ambos se acercaban a nosotros.

–Daniel, mantén la calma –Pedí.

–¡Mujer, eres tú la que enloquece! –Exasperó mi amigo–, mejor aleja esa copa de cristal o estoy segura que te cortarás –Me quitó la copa de mis manos y le sostuvo al aire mientras yo contaba los pasos que le faltaban a Edward para acercarse.

_Y yo que había jurado que Edward era cualquier cosa. Pero es que esperaba al Edward de 17, el idiota que tu sabes.. ¡No esto!_

–Bien Daniel –Dije rápido como el habla me lo permitió e intentando no mover mis labios más que en una fingida sonrisa–. Edward, el estúpido que anda con Tanya es mi ex y…

–¡Oh! –Captó Daniel interrumpiendo y haciendo alarme antes de tranquilizarse–. Entiendo. Ex con modelo sexy… _muy malo _

Negó con su cabeza fingiendo pésame.

–Te daré un consejo –Susurró más rápido que yo y juraba que Edward ya estaba a tres pasos de escucharnos–. Sonríe.

–Bella _–¡Oh Dios! _

Colapsé, sí, lo hice. Esa voz por lo menos no había cambiado ¿O quizá se hallaba un tono aterciopelado como un ronroneo de junto?

–¡Edward! –Fingí un sonora sonrisita de bienvenida y él me observó extraño antes de volver a sonreír–. ¡Tanya! ¿No?

La chiquilla, por que era un estúpida chiquilla cinco años menor me observó con una sonrisa antes de volver a tomar el hombro de Edward.

–Sí, yo soy…

–Una amiga –Cerró Edward, Tanya lo vio curiosa y Edward le guiñó el ojo y ella soltó una risita.

_¡Agh! ¿Qué le han hecho a mi… a Edward? _

Quisiera no entender lenguaje corporal, y es que Tanya era la chica en turno y Edward era el tipo que deslumbraba… _¿Edward deslumbrando? _

–Que lindo –Sonreí y tomé el hombro de Daniel–. Él es Daniel, un amigo –Le presenté ante su mirada y sonrisa para después agregar con picardía–: _ya sabes, esos de verdad… _

Tanya enrojeció y Edward río entre dientes al igual que Daniel.

–¿Y el prometido? –Me preguntó de regreso antes de observar alrededor.

–Regresará en minutos –Se apresuró a contestar Daniel a mi lado.

Edward asintió.

–Eso si lo piensa hacer, casarse son Isabella Swan es… bueno… –Gesticuló dificultad al decidir y sonrío–. Digamos que se puede considerar la posibilidad de aventarse por la borda.

Daniel se molestó y Tanya soltó una risita.

_¿Con qué a estás jugamos?_

Aún tras el cálido color de furia que sentí en mi rostro sonreí falsa.

–Hombres con valor no piensan así –Remedié en segundos algo coherente–, _digamos _–Imité su tonó y dicción– que aprendí a elegirlos.

Solo por segundos disfruté de un pequeño gesto en los labios de Edward. Sí, me defendería a cualquier precio. Era mi estúpida dignidad que él ya había pisoteada antes.

–Vamos Bella, no seas así –Recuperó su tono seductor al hablarme y estoy segura que Daniel hiperventiló a mi lado–, quedan muy buenos recuerdos de los días… –Y recuperó su sonrisa malvada–, _y noches _que pasamos juntos.

–¡Edward! –El chillido de Alice nos interrumpió nuestra momento de _ring. _

Edward se giró hacia su pequeña hermana y próxima sobrina.

–Deja de ser un idiota, Esme te quiere ver…

–Discúlpennos –Se despidió jalando a Tanya que me sonreía.

Creí escuchar una extraña frase de _"me tienes que enseñar a callar al chico" _antes de irse pero supongo fue mi imaginación.

Alice me sonrío apenada.

–¡Lo siento tanto! Yo…

Solté una risita nerviosa en lo que recuperaba el aire.

–Sin cuidado, pero ¿Esme? No se habían ido todos por mis padres…

Alice abrió los ojos desmesuradamente… _¡Oh si que me acordaba de aquello! ¡La había pillado! _

–¡Alice Cullen!

–Bella lo siento, pero mi hermano es tan idiota que… –Observó el salón a todas partes y me miró fijamente–. Que tengo que estar cuidándolo, nos vemos.

_Y salió a paso apresurado huyendo de la tormenta… _

¡Yo era una tormenta, tornado, huracán y demás!

Daniel agitó mi antigua copa y bebió un poco.

–Si yo me hubiese acostado con él estaría igual –Musitó entre sus propios pensamientos.

Bufé y le robé la copa de sus manos.

–Cállate.

* * *

**No sé que pasó con este fic y lamento tardarme tanto pero me costó hallar tiempo para escribir este capítulo. Creo que ha quedado con pocas palabras la perosonalidad que quería de Edward aunque Bella se ha sentido de lleno en el pasado no creen? **

**Alguna vez se han encontrado con un ex, que ha cambiado por completo uh? **

**Bueno y éste ex es Edward que ah Dios! puede ser inolvidable nuestro querido vampiro... _-en este caso humano-._ **

**En fin, ¡Gracias infinitas por leer! Y ni que mencionar de los reviews, alertas y favoritos en la primer actulización... ¡Gracias!**

**Oh y ya saben, un comentario me hace feliz :D**


	4. 3, Aprendo que cambié

**_Disclaimer: _**_Sí, veo a Jacob. Sí, sueño con Edward. Sí, río con Emmett. Sí, estoy loca. ¡Caray Alice! Te he dicho que sí a cada cosa... -y Alice habla-... ¡Oh claro que no! Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen, son todo de S. M.

* * *

_

**Capítulo III: Aprendo que cambié.**

_"Uno cambia tanto que verse en el pasado es ignorar que existió"_**  
**

**

* * *

**

Me fijé en el blanco que predominaba en la estancia principal, rasgué un poco con mi pie la alfombra café y de nuevo mis pies se volvieron interesantes. Sentí el tacto de John en mi mano, agregando presión como apoyo. Levanté mi rostro solo para alcanzar su sonrisa.

–Tú padre no será tan malo –aseguró con la misma confianza de siempre.

Negué con la cabeza.

–Es mi madre la que me preocupa.

John río pensando que aquello era un chiste pero después de unos segundos mi temor fue realidad. En la pequeña salita entraron mi madre y mi padre a lado de Esme y Carlisle. Renée me sonrío al momento y pude notar como apoyaba sus manos en el hombro de mi padre. Bajé mi rostro para observar a Charlie, en silla de ruedas; cada vez era lo mismo, mi corazón se estrujaba de dolor al recordar el incidente de mi padre hacia 7 años ya.

–¡Renée, Charlie! –Casi grité de la emoción al verlos. Me lancé a los brazos de mi madre y besé una mejilla de mi padre.

Recordando a mi acompañante, con los nervios en mí, retrocedí a mi posición y tomé la mano de John entre las mías.

–Él es John Coleman, mi futuro esposo –lo presenté con orgullo y dicha.

Renée se sorprendió; por más que le llevara repitiendo constantemente la noticia ella parecía creer que yo mentía, Charlie nos observó con una sonrisa y un asentimiento.

–Mucho gusto, señor y señora Swan –respondió con respeto.

De ahí vinieron más palabras de reconocimiento, al parecer mi padre aprobaba a John, Esme y Carlisle se unieron a la amplia ronda de preguntas que Charlie enumeraba a mi prometido. Y el momento de mi preocupación llegó…

Renée se quedó atrás solo para después jalarme de un brazo y hacer que nosotras fuéramos por otro camino. No pregunté teniendo una idea de lo próximo que vendría. Caminamos por el corredor del primer piso, me entretuve leyendo el número de las habitaciones esperando lo que mi madre diría.

–John está bien –comenzó y agregó con una sonrisita–: es guapo.

Sonreí y asentí, Reneé parpadeó un poco antes de continuar.

–Falta una semana para la boda, mi pequeña, solo siete días y...

–Mamá si quieres agregarme nervios o miedo ten claro que…

Mi madre pausó su caminata y me observó cono los ojos de par en par.

–Recuerda que no seré muchas cosas Bella, pero soy perspicaz –se atribuyó y me crucé de brazos–, también soy tu madre y tengo derecho a decirte lo que quiera –refunfuñó– y John te ha cambiado.

Me volví a cruzar de brazos, ¿Acaso toda mi familia se había puesto de acuerdo para decirme lo mismo?

–Soy Isabella Swan futura Señora Coleman, solo mi apellido cambiara.

–No solo eso –intervino Renée y tomó mi muñeca para ponerla delante de mi vista–. ¿Perlas? ¿Desde cuándo te han gustado?

Observé el brazalete que había comprado con Daniel y luego a mi madre.

–¿Vestidos _pomposos_ y cortos?

Me dolía la forma en la que me lo decía pero solo atiné a fruncir el ceño mientras bajaba mi vista a la fina tela blanca por arriba de mi rodilla; ¿A dónde quería llegar?

–Que me haya gustado todo eso de la ropa no es la gran cosa, tampoco soy un clon de Alice –intenté bromear para luego agregar más seria–; ese no es un punto malo para John.

Renée sonrío y sus ojos verdes se llenaron de dulzura.

–Por supuesto que no mi niña pero… –se interrumpió a si misma y luego me abrazó dejándome desorientada–. Solo que no reconozco y logró encontrar a la muchachita que educamos –dijo cuando se separó sin borrar aquella incómoda sonrisa– a la dulce niña que luchaba por lo que quería y, lo que quería era la única y mejor opción para ella… la que yo dejé a toda confianza en el aeropuerto con un vuelo a nueva York…

–¡Renée basta! –solté–. La persona, o lo que sea que yo era en ese momento, que dejaste ir al vuelo, no sé si lo recuerdas pero no fue la mejor época de mi vida –reclamé recordando como mi madre había sido un apoyo en días de dolor.

–Pero sabías lo que querías –insistió como una niña pequeña.

–No, no –negué con una amarga sonrisa–, todo lo que _yo creía _querer era una imagen mal formada que…

–¿Y estás segura que John es nítido? –me interrumpió.

Me detuve a solo mirarla la cara, _era mi madre Dios, _debía de darme apoyo. Y estaba recordándome, a días de mi boda, el peor tiempo que he pasado; aún dolía verme en un nebuloso recuerdo con los ojos rojos e hinchados, con mi rostro pálido e inexpresivo y con las manos aferradas a mi teléfono móvil en espera de cualquier llamada; estaba a la espera de cualquier señal para que no me fuera, para que regresara mi hogar_–que no era Forks con mis padres–, _pero él ya lo había dejado todo bien claro y, como el único sentimiento de cariño propio, lo único que me quedaba era comenzar mi vida de nuevo…

Al recordar todo eso supuse que mi rostro afloró cada sentimiento, ya que me gané la preocupada mirada de mi madre y, antes de que ella expusiera cualquier replica más, decidí defender a John.

–Estoy completamente segura –aclaré en voz alta por primera vez–. Tanto como que… ¡Me casó con él!, eso debe de ser algo para ti.

Mi madre bajó el rostro y negó entre sus propias cavilaciones.

–Tengo miedo de que no seas de nuevo mi Bella –confesó en voz baja sin levantar su vista.

Abracé a mi madre y reí nerviosa, ya más tranquila de que lo peor hubiera pasado; y me encontrara de nuevo en el papel de comprenderla a ella en vez de ser comprendida…

–Siempre seré Bella, solo con diferente apellido –conreí contra su hombro–. Por favor, conoce a John, él es justo todo lo que necesito.

Se mordió los labios y conocía bien la expresión; quería decir algo _que no era bueno._

–Suéltalo –sentencié separándome de ella.

–Nada, nada, es solo que Bella… –se volvió a morder los labios y resopló–. _A veces, todo lo que necesitas no basta con todo lo que quieres._

Sí, mi familia se había puesto de acuerdo antes de aceptar la invitación de la boda.

_..._

–Quiero conocer al estúpido mal nacido que te dijo eso Bella –gruñó John a mi lado y Daniel se encogió en su lugar.

Pasamos por un grupo de personas y ambos guardaron silencio con diferentes expresiones. John estaba furioso y Daniel asentía secundándolo serio. Rogué porque nadie lo escuchara, no necesitábamos a invitados chismosos merodeando.

–Es un patán –apoyó Daniel divetido para enojar más a John y rodé los ojos antes de sonreírle.

–No es para bromas –nos interrumpió John–, pensé que era tu amigo pero después de lo que Daniel dice…

Resoplé cansadamente.

–¿Estoy herida? –pregunté poniéndome delante de él.

–No pero…

John me observó con sus castañas orbes dubitativas, casi no podían mantenerse fijas y podía jurar que Coleman luchaba por leer mi mente.

–¿Me vez triste, nerviosa, incómoda, diferente?

–No pero… –titubeó de nuevo y se mordió el labio inferior.

–¡John! Edward ha sido nada –le aseguré–. Te aseguró que su estúpida bienvenida será lo único que sabremos de él –le sonreí tratando de aportar confianza– además, Rosalie me ha dicho que con suerte la hecha a perder con Tanya, acostándose con medio hotel y de paso las damas…

–Y un padrino –Agregó Daniel en sorna pero John lo ignoró.

–¿Qué tiene de bueno que_ la heche a perder_ con su novia? –volvió a gruñir inseguro.

Reí.

–De esa manera, tendrá que salir del país para buscar a otra modelo extranjera –bromeé y Daniel fue la única risita que me acompaño–. John, tranquilo.

Mi prometido resopló de nuevo y asintió; como respuesta para su seguridad me besó en medio del _lobby. _

–Niños aquí no –nos pidió Daniel con una sonrisa picara y me tomó del codo poniéndose entre ambos–. Tranquilo Johny –le habló a John con una sonrisita y el aludido rodó los ojos–, tendré a Bella a la vista y en especial al _bomb…_ mal nacido ese, te aseguro que tu novia se casa contigo –le guiñó un ojo y me sonrío–. Solo, por favor, déjanos ir ya a comer con sus amigas o de verdad la perderás –le amenazó.

–¿Quieres ir? –me preguntó él y asentí–. De acuerdo, pero, por cualquier cosa sabes que…

–Te llamaremos, sí –cortó Daniel y me jaló de un brazo para salir por las amplias puertas del hotel.

»Es increíble –murmuró ya cuando subíamos a un taxi–, algunos hombres solo te quieren tener como la muñequita en la torre…

Levanté una ceja y él se encogió de hombros.

–Acostúmbrate linda, dentro de pronto solo estarás para John –me recordó–; serás la señora Coleman y tendrás un lugar en cada situación, un lugar que no podrás elegir siempre –hizo una mueca y me sonrío en simpatía.

No nos costó mucho para encontrar él lugar al que Rosalie nos había invitado, era un restaurante conocido y sonreí cuando nos bajamos del taxi quedando delante del local; en el cristal de una ventana de marcos rosas se apoyaba un letrerito con una cigüeña de adorno, _"madre de futura Alice Hale no se encuentra aquí" _rezaba con una letra prolijea.

_Happy Cupcake _era un lugar de lo más empalagoso, colores pasteles y sillas acolchonados juntos con el olor a pan, dulce y chocolate. Divisé a Rosalie sentada en uno de los amplios sillones pero antes de avanzar Daniel me sostuvo de un brazo.

–Bella, debo irme –lo observé con el ceño fruncido y me sonrío–. Nada personal, tonta, pero tienes que estar con tu amiga, ya luego volveremos a ser "DyB" ahora, sonríele a la futura madre –Me sonrío y la señaló con la vista.

–John ha dicho que…

–El celoso de tu prometido no se enterará, pero si viene Edward quiero que me cuentes todo con lujo de detalles –el brillo en sus ojos me hizo reír–. Hasta luego.

Y continué con una sonrisa a mi camino, preguntándome a donde pensaba ir Daniel.

–¿Me dirás por qué tanto misterio? –quise saber antes de sentarme a su lado.

Rosalie sonrío.

–¿Sabes cuantos meses tiene Alice?

Parpadeé desconcertada, no podía saberlo. No habíamos hablado mucho sobre eso, y apenas atinaba a saber que la bebé nacería por octubre así que debía de tener algunos…

–Siete meses, Bella –me recordó una paciente Rosalie y me mostró el menú–. Será bueno que ordenes porque aún falta esperar.

–¿Para que la bebé nazca? –pregunté confundida y ella río.

–No, para que pueda explicarles bien.

Rodeé los ojos y ordené lo primero que encontré, total que todo se basaba en pastelillos y café. Apoyé mis manos sobre la pequeña mesa a mí delante y recargué mi rostro sobre ellas después de haber dicho a la mesera mi orden.

–Buenos días –nos saludó una aterciopelada voz que hizo que me sobresaltara.

Lentamente, y sin mucho deseo, levanté mi cabeza solo para encontrarme con el nuevo dueño de la mejor sonrisa de idiota. Hice una mueca para corresponder a su saludo y me giré para recibir la rápida orden que traía la mesera; la chica que observó a Edward como si fuera él, el panque y no mi orden.

Enfurruñada mordí de mi panque para esperar que la mesera se fuera torpemente. ¡Todos exageraban! Podía apostar que si hubieran conocido al Edward que… _–yo pensé que era–, _no estarían tan embobados en este nuevo personaje.

–Cullen, recuerda que esas sonrisas son caso perdido, nosotras estamos comprometidas de por vida –connotó Rosalie y Edward bufó dejando de sonreírnos de aquella forma.

–Solo una está casada –apuntó–, además no me dejaste traer a Tanya y…

–¡Ah esa novia tuya! ¿Nuevo llaverito, o tienes uno que convine mejor y esta en cartera? –murmuró Rosalie demasiado rápido.

Me giré hacia cada participante de la intricada conversación intentando hallar mi intervención, más era caso perdido, no podía decir nada porque no se me antojaba; simplemente me dedique a terminar mi panecillo.

–Creo que aquellos síntomas del embarazo te han sentado mal, _querida cuñada_ –respondió Edward–, después de todo compadezco a mi hermano –negó con la cabeza para si mismo sin borrar una ladina sonrisa.

Rosalie sonrío aún más, acentuando aquella belleza innata que poseía.

–¿Por qué? –se cuestionó mi rubia amiga con diversión–. Después de todo, eres tú el desgraciado infeliz…

Vi como Edward estaba a punto de replicar pero ese era mi momento para dejar de sentirme como el público, y por fin, realizar mi querida intervención.

–Basta –pedí–, por favor pueden decirme que hacemos aquí.

Edward me observó un momento y se volvió hacia Rosalie con aburrimiento de la nada.

–¿Qué hace ella aquí? –preguntó como si tuviera el derecho.

–Oh Edward, te has amargado –replicó Rose y me sonrío–. Bella está aquí porque tengo que explicarle todo, después de la decisión tomada es ilógico que deje fuera a mi mejor amiga.

Edward bufó y revolvió una servilleta en su mano mientras yo me giraba hacia Rosalie.

–Podrían dejar de ignorarme –pedí más a mi amiga que, _al otro._

–Tú lo has hecho por años con todos –soltó Edward amargamente sin perder la vista de su mano y la servilleta.

Dolió; dolió más de lo que me esperaba. Mi familia no me lo había reclamado directamente, pero, que la causa de todo el distanciamiento me soltará con desprecio lo que no quería recordar… _quemaba de nuevo mis cenizas olvidadas._

–¡Edward! –no calló Rosalie y yo negué lentamente con la cabeza.

–Solo dime para que me pueda ir –insistí inexpresiva.

–¿De nuevo? –bufó aún a mi enfrente una aterciopelada voz que ignoré; no quería pelear ni dar el primer _ring imaginario_.

–¡Basta, Edward! –volvió a repetir Rosalie.

–¿Algún problema, o eres de acción retardada para ser consciente después de 7 años? –bramé recuperada de lo que antes me había dicho.

No, no quería dar el primer _ring _pero este 'nuevo ser' tenía el poder de descontrolarme y querer arrancarle ridículo cabello de insoportable y vacía cabezota.

Edward sonrío.

–Es difícil imaginarte como... _mi Bella _–selló él y de nuevo quemaron, _aquellas cenizas._

Rosalie perdía la paciencia y desesperada mordió un panecillo de los que había. No había visto cuando la empleada los había dejado ahí, de lo contrario ya Edward tuviera algunos embarrados en su tonto rostro.

–Bella –llamó mi atención Rosalie, después de que yo no pudiera emitir palabra alguna–, te he pedido que vinieras porque tendremos que hacer el _baby shower _de Alice, Jasper quiere llevársela durante los próximos meses a algún lugar alejado de estrés para que la nena venga tranquila así que tenemos que apurarnos.

Asentí.

–¿Para cuándo?

–El viernes.

¿¡Qué! Estábamos a domingo, era imposible, además de que no podría zafarme de los próximos compromisos que tendría con John y su familia, la practica de votos, último ensayo de la iglesia y los incontables nombres que estudiaría para poder saludar a los amigos políticos de John como se debía.

–Eso no…

–Te lo dije –farfulló Edward con una sonrisa, observando mi caos mental con diversión–. La futura _señora Coleman _iba a estar ocupada para su mejor amiga.

Rosalie lo fulminó con la mirada y me dedicó una mirada comprensiva.

–Está bien, Bella, enserio que ya…

–¡No! –me negué–; puedo hacerlo, Alice me ha preparado para estos momentos desde que la conozco… me odiare de por vida si no contribuyo en algo.

–Pero Bella –intentó negarse Rosalie–, es imposible, ni la duende pudiera haberlo hecho todo en cinco días y créeme que entiendo.

Apretó una de mis manos en comprensión y río.

»Yo también me he librado –por alguna razón señaló a Edward con la vista en una sonrisa que me confundió y continuó–, con todo de que yo organizaré tu despedida de soltera… junto a tu amigo claro, y encima con dificultades para romperle la cara a cualquiera que la echara a perder –Se río antes de sobar su pancita–. Ahora...

–Yo organicé lo de Alice –finalizó Edward tan seguro de si mismo como que yo iba a golpearle si era verdad.

Me sorprendí y estaba segura de tener la mandíbula desencajada.

–¡No, Rosalie! –rogué–, ¿Edward? ¡Era mejor Emmett!

Rosalie levantó una ceja, _Ok, _no era mejor Emmett.

–Mi otra opción había sido Jasper pero sabía que Alice podría sonsacarle fácilmente todo y arruinar la sorpresa, por lo mismo Edward fue mi última opción –me explicó señalándolo como si no estuviera.

–Y la mejor, sin embargo –comentó el aludido con una socarrona sonrisa.

Rodé los ojos.

–Alice desde chicas me hizo aprenderme lo esencial, los juegos, bebidas y ¡Oh! Yo se perfectamente todo lo que ha pasado con Jasper, yo seré quien se encargué de planificar los eventos –exigí como una niña pequeña.

Rosalie río.

–Bien –aceptó mi amiga en lo que ponía los ojos en blanco y yo daba algunos aplausitos, que Edward observó con un gesto de extrañeza pero se recompuso rápidamente–. Yo ya me he encargado del pastel –Continuó Rosalie, ajena a mi duda interna ¿Por qué Edward había dado aquel gesto?– y… ¿Qué has hecho Edward?

Él sacó de la bolsa de su camisa una pequeña agenda electrónica, con un lápiz pasó rápidamente por la pantalla táctil y, empezó a leer.

–Salón apartado, comida pedida, equipo de ambiente… –frunció el ceño–, le he dicho a mi asistente que haga todo lo mejor posible –nos aseguro y las dos resoplamos.

–Bueno Bella, tú te encargaras de los eventos y te asegurarás de que Edward compre lo necesario –me ordenó mi amiga–; será buena idea que ahora vayamos a comprar los recuerdos.

Los tres asentimos, incluso por sobre todas las diferencias era Alice quien nos estaba uniendo y eso me hacía sonreír. Pagamos la cuenta y salimos de ahí con ideas diferentes en cada cerebrito, Rosalie decía algunas cosas que probablemente solo eran pistas para lo que ella quería y Edward asentía aburrido.

–¿Alguien trajo carro? –preguntó mi amiga y él 'hombre' a mi lado sacó las llaves de su bolsillo del _jeans_ antes de señalar un reluciente _Volvo _plateado aparcado en la acera.

Mi amiga sonrío en su gran amor por los carros y se subió inmediatamente en lugar del copiloto. Yo agradecí el subirme por detrás y Edward ocupó su asiento en un solo minuto para ir a donde quiera que Rosalie le hubiera dicho.

_._.~

_Daniel salí con Rosalie a comprar…. _

_Lo que en minutos sabré, en fin, nos vemos en la iglesia a las 8_

_Sí John te ve solo, dile que yo le explicaré todo. _

_B._

_..~_

Tecleé rápidamente el mensaje y levanté la vista para sorprenderme; un par de esmeraldas me observaban desde el espejo del conductor, con toda la conmoción posible hice el fútil intento de descubrir lo que ahí había.

–¡Edward, frena! –chilló mi amiga.

Y el auto se tambaleó apenas con un ronroneo a modo de freno.

–El motor me permite frenar sin problema –aseguró Edward con una sonrisa que fue correspondida por Rosalie.

–Has tenido suerte –aceptó mi amiga y Edward volvió a tomar marcha–. Aunque… algo vibra… ¡Oh, mi teléfono!

Rosalie mantuvo una conversación por teléfono un poco corta donde resopló, río y decía _"voy para allá". _

–Emmett tuvo un accidente –nos comentó sin guardar el aparato y teclear algunas cosas–, nada grave, solo que le están haciendo algunos puntos en un hospital y con su pavor a las agujas tengo que estar ahí.

Edward soltó una carcajada y yo rodé los ojos.

–Está en la primera avenida a una cuadra del hotel, puedes dejarme ahí en do…

Rosalie volvió a ser interrumpida por su teléfono y contestó rápidamente. Por su cara noté que no era Emmett.

–Lisa sí, estaremos allí mañana… –voz del teléfono y ella espero jugando sus dedos en el cristal–, ¿No puede ser mañana?.. Que lastima, moría por ver los juegos... –Rosalie me observó con una sonrisa y luego a Edward–. Escucha, no iré yo pero irán unos amigos.

Colgó e indicó rápidamente a Edward–: Me dejaras en el hospital e irás con Bella a visitar a Lisa, que visitamos ayer –le recordó al ver el desconscierto de Edward–. Saldrá de viaje mañana y vuelve dentro de una semana por lo que no podrá ser otro día, así que tienen que ir hoy.

La idea no me gustaba nada, aparte de sentirme excluida por todos sus planes de los que yo recién me enteraba; aún no estaba lista para andar con Edward por la ciudad como si nada. Dejamos a Rosalie en el hospital y me rogó que tuviera paciencia con chico conductor.

Solo rodé los ojos mientras Rosalie habría para mi el asiento del copiloto. Minutos y algunas transitadas calles después; recargada sobre el espejo del auto de Edward, observé el soleado día y me repetí los votos que ensayaría en algunas horas; intentando con toda la fuerza posible estar con John en lugar de Edward.

–Has cambiado –la suave voz de mi acompañante me irritó.

Más por el contexto que por él.

YO NO HABÍA CAMBIADO, todos estaban chiflados, dementes y cualquier sinónimo más.

–¡No Edward, aunque no lo crean, yo sigo siendo la estúpida y débil adolescente!

_Oh, oh. _

No lo había soltado con John que se mostraba receloso, ni con Rosalie que había intentado persuadirme, tampoco con Alice que me lo preguntó en directo y menos con mi madre que me haría sentir incómoda por el resto de la semana; entonces, ¿Por qué había sido tan estúpida de soltarlo con Edward?_ Oh sí, porque me quería demostrar a mi misma que no había cambiado. _

Con miedo lo observé de reojo; solo llevaba una sonrisa ladina y la vista fija al frente.

–Eso no me lo esperaba –admitió divertido.

No volvió a hablarme ni una sola vez en todo el camino mientras yo llevaba un debate interno. Pelear con él era increíblemente más fácil que conmigo. Mi cabeza tenía marañas que llevaban cientos de telarañas, _si eso sonara retorcido pero cierto. _

La persona que viajaba a mi lado no era la misma que yo había amado como una ilusa;–aunque, probablemente era la persona _real, _aquella que me había pedido que me fuera de su apartamento, de su vida y de todo lo demás.

Con desagrado me di cuenta que él aparcaba el _Volvo _enfrente de una enorme casa. Aunque no me fije mucho en ello y tomé aire preparándome y armando el valor.

_Pues, he de decir, que había perdido mi propio debate. _

–Edward –le llamé antes de que abriera su puerta y se giró a verme con sorpresa.

Me mantuve callada sin poder dar una siguiente palabra, era incapaz –sencillamente incapaz. Mi viejo orgullo no me lo permitía, sin embargo, John me había enseñado que a veces –solo a veces– había que dar el brazo a torcer.

Y eso fue lo que, específicamente, hice. Levanté mi pálido brazo con la palma de mi mano abierta y lo tendí hacia su dirección. No era que no esperara su evidente sorpresa y confundida mirada hacia mi mano, pero no quería esperar nada; menos su respuesta.

–Las pases Edward –aclaré con mi mano aún tendida–, no podemos seguir comportándonos como críos, y haremos el _show _de Alice así que…

–¿De qué planeta eres? –ignoró mi madura reflexión y cambió la confundida mirada de mi mano a mis ojos.

Rodeé los ojos.

–Vamos –repetí–, te estás comportando como un verdadero niño. Solo acepta mi mano.

Edward negó con su cabeza y empezó a levantar su mano. Por un momento volví a creer que en verdad la llegada de Edward no me afectaría, incluso, por muy vanos segundos llegaron a mi cerebro imágenes de John y Edward en simpatía; pero la enorme mano de mi acompañante solo bajó la mía mientras seguía negando con su cabeza y una tonta sonrisa torcida aparecía.

–No, no lo haré –Confesó en un pequeño murmullo y levantó la vista hacía mí con un mórbido brillo en sus esmeraldas–. No te la pondré tan fácil Isabella, justo ahora aprovecharé el tiempo posible para… _la tentación._

Arrugué el ceño en lo último, mi cerebro había comprendido que, en efecto, Edward complicaría todo; pero _¿tentación?_ Incluso si no fuera por mi evidente coraje, no hubiera podido preguntarle, ya que se bajó en ese mismo instante.

Con desdén me erguí en mi asiento, mi nariz aleteó y me recompuse al instante; algo era evidente, Edward era un imbécil. Abrí la puerta de mi lado y bajé para encontrarme con magnánima estructura, con altos muros de concreto que se erguían sobre un gran portón de roble, Edward tocó por un blanco intercomunicador y enseguida sonó una amigable voz.

_–Lisa Henriette._

–Soy Edward Cullen, amigo de Rosalie Hale –habló _el patán _a mi lado.

_–¡Un momento!_

Se escucharon algunos movimientos y después un tranquilo pitido que abrió las enormes puertas al centro. Edward y yo entramos, nos encontramos con una señora cerca de unos sesenta años, una melena casi canosa con algunos mechones rubios y una sonrisa muy amable. Era de una complexión robusta y más bajita, lo que ayudaba a su alegre imagen.

–Rose me ha dicho porque han venido, pero esperaba a dos mujeres –explicó ella dándonos la indicación de seguirla.

Seguidos los muros, todo era un enorme jardín, con altas plantas de colores y al fondo se erguía una decente y pintoresca fachada de una casa. El camino por el que caminábamos era adoquinado, bordeado por plantas bajas y pequeños ladrillos.

–…no esperábamos eso –Escuché decir a Edward algo contrariado y presté más atención a la platica.

–De cualquier forma, como pareja no tendrán ningún problema con los juegos, quiero decir el contacto no les incomodará –nos sonrío divertida, haciéndola ver diez años más joven.

Observé a Edward que parecía pensar las cosas para luego encogerse de hombros.

–No perderé tanto tiempo –murmuró tan bajo que pensé que se lo decía así mismo.

–¿Qué sucede? –quise saber, dirigiéndome más a la amable señora que al cretino _crío. _

–Oh cariño –dijo ella arrugando sus ojos en un gesto de alegría–, bien se dice que cuando se está enamorada se está bien distraída.

Me carcajeé ante la sorpresa de Lisa y el escrutinio de Edward.

–Sí, completamente –ironicé.

Lisa me devolvió la sonrisa de diferente manera y pasó a explicarme–: Me he casado desde los veinte años con el hombre del que estoy enamorada y, desde entonces, no he tenido la necesidad de trabajar –confesó cálidamente; y vaya que le creía, después de todo, un lugar tan bonito como vivienda no se permitía mucha gente– por lo que dedicó mi tiempo libre a actividades como estás, organizar eventos está entre mi cualidades –me guiñó un ojo y continuó–, así que para ustedes he preparado una ronda de juegos que tendrá la futura madre con sus invitadas, juegos picaros que no creo que les incomoden –nos volvió a observar con diversión y ahora si entendí.

Casi podía escuchar la voz de Daniel diciendo _"Y para eso me tuvo que contar toda su vida". _Impero, el amargo sarcasmo no estaba en mi cerebro, puesto que había reaccionado, _¿Juegos pícaros? ¿Pareja?_

–Oh no, no –negué torpemente con mi cabeza y observé a Lisa con total intención de aclarar las cosas–, nosotros no…

–...podríamos rechazar esto –me interrumpió Edward, tomando mis hombros y abrazándome con uno de sus brazos; sentí un terrible escalofrío antes de que él agregara–; después de todo, pronto Bella tendrá el nuestro.

Abrí mis ojos completamente y di un horrible respingón cuando escuché su maldito terciopelo de voz, más cerca, en mi oído.

–Te lo dije –susurró cuando Lisa se fue con una gustosa sonrisa a traer lo que necesitaba–, _tentación._

Cosquillearon de una manera extraña algunos sentidos que pensaba muertos y mi cuerpo volvió a temblar, me sentía absorta en mis propias emociones y era incapaz de poner en su lugar a Edward, quien disfrutaba de mi conmoción.

Cuando, por fin reaccioné fue tarde; un cálido beso se había depositado en mi nuca y entonces, mi cuerpo se había enterado que Edward Cullen andaba cerca.

* * *

**..**

**ah! me tienen por aquí de nuevo con locos textos. **

**Tengo que explicar mucho, al parecer confundi bastante en el capítulo anterior :S .. la duda que ganó fue ¿Qué se tramaban todos? Bueno, especialmente nada, solo que no están acostumbrados a ver a Bella con John, como explicaré más adelante, han estado lidiando con un Edward (?) y ahora, encontrarse con una Bella que 'chilla' de alegría -Ok, eso no sonó bien- y que da aplausitos, va de compras y actua olimpicamente... bueno, actuan como vieron.**

**Aparte está lo que explico de éste capítulo, ¿Charlie en silla de ruedas? ¿Hace 7 años? Que coincidencia que es 'casi' el mismo tiempo en el que Edward y Bella no se ven. No, no es coincidencia, y no, tampoco Charle la hará de padre drámatico y malo -él no los separó- :D**

**¡Oh y también Edward le ha declarado casi, casi, el banderín de guerra a Bella! ¿no se la dejara_ tan fácil?_ ¡Ah que me de una idea de lo que puede ser la tentación! jajaja**

**También, ¿Quién no adora a Daniel? Aunque no lo incluí mucho en este capítulo, hará de las suyas en algunos más y sobre todo con la actitud de John, jaja, a quien sacará de quicio -y eso sonó anticuado-, jaja. **

**En fin, 'de último y no menos importante', ¡Muchas gracias por los Reviews, alertas y favoritos! Gracias a las personitas que se toman el tiempo de escribir su opinion. Creanme que me es bien difícil actualizar, por lo que aquí ando haciendo aprovechando tiempo, gracias a sus palabras de apoyo por aquí (: **

**Oh y, me encantaría decir cuando será la próxima vez que actualizaré pero no puedo estar segura -gracias a examen traumatico e inspiración vana-, sin embargo haré todo lo posible para no fallarles y subir capítulo cada semana. **

**¡Que tengan una linda semana y una saludote afectuoso!  
**


	5. 4, Titulada en mezclas

**_Disclaimer: _**_Sí, veo a Jacob. Sí, sueño con Edward. Sí, río con Emmett. Sí, estoy loca. ¡Caray Alice! Te he dicho que sí a cada cosa... –y Alice habla–... ¡Oh claro que no! Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen, son todo de S. M._

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo IV: Titulada en mezclas.**

_"Adoro la confusión tanto como adoro decir el 'hubieras', soy feliz siempre que se aplique en otro.__"_

**

* * *

**

Daniel me observó de nuevo después de parpadear varias veces y tuve que tomar uno de los cojines, que reposaban en mi regazo, para ocultar mi rostro.

– ¿Tentación, uh? –volvió a preguntar sin entenderlo y asentí aún con la mullida superficie de escondite.

Quería olvidar lo que acaba de pasar, hacer como si todo no me hubiera afectado y es que; ¡No lo había hecho! No a mí cerebro, pero a mí cuerpo… Bueno, esté tenía su propia consciencia sucia.

– ¿Y cómo fue? –susurró Daniel ya más cerca de mí.

Levanté el rostro para verlo casi sobre mí, acomodado cómodamente sobre el crema sillón de dos plazas, rodeé los ojos y me concentré en la alta lámpara de esquina, que se encontraba en aquel salón particular a la iglesia.

–Me sonrojé, mi voz tembló, escalofríos seguidos y si me falta algo –murmuré tan rápido como se me antojaba y después de volver a taparme el rostro agregué de forma menos entendible–; también estuve a punto de besarlo.

No hacía mucha falta mirar a mi amigo para saber que estaría haciendo, solo escuché su silencio y después un pequeño gritillo ahogado; entonces, levanté mi rostro sin sorpresa y con expresión irónica.

– ¡Mujer! ¿Y qué te detuvo?

Tal como lo esperaba solo esbocé una leve sonrisa.

–No lo sé –contesté honesta; a Daniel no le mentiría en absoluto–. Me gustaría pensar que fue lo que siento por John, pero –me detuve y busqué una razón para mi reacción antes de mirar a mi amigo directamente a los ojos– no pensé en él en ese momento, solo… no pasó.

.

_–Sí chicos, ¡Van bien! –nos indicó Lisa y dio otros aplausitos–. Ahora, Edward toma la cintura de Bella e intenta pasarle con tus piernas la fruta. _

_Distinguí el brillo de diversión en los ojos del cretino, que me había acostumbrado a reconocer en apenas una horas y solo me quedé quieta mientras él, con demasiado beneplácito, tomaba mi cintura. Con la mayor concentración que tenía y, el coraje –más que nada–, moví mis piernas con mi cuerpo agazapado para tomar la redonda fruta que él mantenía firme entre sus piernas._

_Justo cuando estaba por atraparla, Edward cosquilleó mi cintura e inevitablemente, mis piernas temblaron; para mayor beneficio abalanzo mi cuerpo contra el suyo y así fue: Impactamos contra el verde césped, y, por alguna 'extraña razón' –o por el maldito y descarado cinismo de Edward–, rodamos hasta que su cuerpo me aplastó por completo. _

_Fue horriblemente extraño sentir esa presión sobre mi figura, mi mente estaba furiosa y quería gritarle improperio por improperio antes de darle la paliza de su vida, pero, mi cuerpo no me dejaba reaccionar. Acercó su rostro peligrosamente y mi cerebró no pudo controlar la situación; mis labios se entreabrieron y sentí mi boca reseca reaccionando al cosquilleo de su aliento._

_Más extraño fue lo que sucedió después; me encontré en un absoluto shock mental, emocional, y físico. Por más imposible que lo haya considerado alguna vez; mi mente estaba en blanco. Completamente blanco. Ni siquiera podía pensar en lo que veía, no en la pequeña curvatura en los rosáceos labios de Edward, no en sus esmeraldinos ojos con un perverso brillo y tampoco en el propio reflejo de mis ojos a través de los suyos, con completo pánico. Yo estaba asustada. Y eso se sumó a la lista de lo incomprensible. Estaba orgullosa de estar asustada; era eso, mejor que estar 'enamorada'. Yo: asustada de Edward._

_._

Sin embargo, eso no había evitado que me quedara como idiota, que Lisa carraspera y que Edward soltara una carcajada antes de levantarse. Por lo mismo, ahora me encontraba frente a Daniel intentando hallar una respuesta.

–Me asusté –respondí después de un rato–. Estoy asustada Daniel, Edward me lastimó mucho y ahora no pue…

–Bella, dame un respiro –pidió mi amigo e hizo la seña de un alto con su manos–. Puedes por favor decirme ¿Por qué acabó tu relación con Edward?

Resoplé cansadamente y me giré de nuevo hacia mi regazo. Jugué con mis dedos y empecé de manera cortante un viejo relato.

–Éramos jóvenes, inmaduros, crédulos y no podíamos fiarnos de nadie –acepté no sin cierto retintín–, menos de nosotros mismos.

–Me terminarás matando de incertidumbre si sigues con aquello –chistó Daniel–, puedes por favor ser clara.

Me mordí los labios y asentí débilmente.

–Tuvimos una pelea días antes del accidente de mi padre, una pelea fuerte –recordé la cara de Edward, su mandíbula resaltando, sus globos oculares casi de fuera, sus gritos…– y, después tuve que irme a Forks, a mi regreso no fue una bienvenida la que recibí, con la tristeza de lo que le había sucedido a mi padre y la desazón que sentía por la soledad solo quería estar con él, solo con él, pero… no fue difícil ser claro en algo; me quería fuera de su vida.

_"No me convienes Bella" _Había dicho.

Una solitaria lágrima viajo en mi mejilla hasta deshacerse en el suelo y, aunque estaba segura de que mi amigo quería saber más no preguntó nada. El dolor que había sellado ahora podía recordarlo aunque fuera por una insignificantica –o menos– parte de lo que alguna vez lo había sentido.

Una amarga sonrisa se formó en mi rostro.

–Eso fue lo mejor –asentí para mí–. Después de eso, regresé a Forks unos días y por supuesto, perdí el año que llevaba adelantada en la universidad; tuve que pedir un cabio a _Cornell _y residir en New york.

– ¿Lo quieres? –preguntó en un casi silencioso murmullo.

–No –no dudé absolutamente en contestar–, él Edward que amaba murió de un día para otro y éste, éste me da asco.

–Lo ibas a besar –apuntó mi amigo por primera vez en tono serio y me observó inexpresivo.

Solté una pequeña risa casi histérica y miré con una sonrisa su incrédulo y asustado rostro.

–Eso es diferente –aclaré divertida–, no negaré que es un asqueroso atractivo –bromeé en tono juguetón y Daniel río conmigo.

– ¿Asquerosamente atractivo? –con fingido interés una profunda voz desde mi espalda.

Daniel paró de reír y esbozo una nerviosa sonrisita al mismo tiempo que yo intentaba que mi escalofrío no fuera evidente.

–John, llegaste –me levanté para saludarlo y él, para mi sorpresa no se negó a besarme.

–Asqueroso atractivo –Repitió cuando nos separamos–, no recuerdo que te gustarán así.

Resoplé cansada de que Edward causara seguir presente en mi día después de todo.

–John no quiero hablar de eso –le corté escueta e intentando imaginarme como diría mis votos sin John iba a estar de mal humor.

–Tendrás que hacerlo Isab...

– ¡Montas un show! –exclamó Daniel desde su lugar, interrumpiéndolo–. Como que Bella tuviera alguna oportunidad con él…

Abrí mis ojos, molesta, y John observó a Daniel con una fulminante mirada.

– ¿Qué no? ¡El imbécil se paseó con mi prometida toda la tarde! –Gritó mi 'prometido' en el pequeño espacio.

Sentí dos cosas; una vergüenza porque el Padre Thompson escuchara los gritos de John, dos, furia por lo que John me acaba de decir.

– ¿Qué Jasen Ackles se pasó con tu prometida toda la tarde? –cuestionó Daniel con diversión y río falsamente–. ¡Eso no me lo esperaba de ti, Bella! –se dirigió a mí con un guiño en el ojo para que le siguiera el juego.

– ¿Jasen, qué?

–Es de él de quien hablábamos tontito –respondió olímpicamente Daniel y John parpadeó sorprendido antes de verme.

_¡Oh sí! La había estropeado completamente; y no por la mentira que Daniel le había hecho creer, si no, ¿Cómo sabía lo de, 'el imbécil y yo'?_

– ¿Pasarme la tarde con él? –interrogué molesta y con reproche en cada tono.

– ¡Tenía que saber dónde te encontrabas! Tú me mentiste, dijiste que irías por lo de tu amiga…

– ¡Claro! Y por eso debías seguirme o mandar a un _gorilon_ de esos que tienes a hacerlo, dime ¿fue Félix o Dimitri?

Él me observó más molesto de lo que me esperaba, tomó aire y se dejó caer en el sillón.

–No me respondes –contestó más tranquilo–, has estado con Edward toda la tarde, en una casa encerrada y por mucho tiempo… y no dices nada.

– ¡Oh si! Es que creíamos que ir a un hotel sería muy sospechoso –ironicé.

John levantó la vista y me observó de una manera que provocó otro escalofrío.

–Daniel, ve por el padre –ordenó con tono contenido.

Daniel me observó con precaución y duda, asentí asegurándole que estaba bien y salió por la puerta de atrás.

–Bella –llamó mi atención John. Ya se encontraba más cerca y había una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios antes de abrazarme aunque me encontrara de brazos cruzados–. Te amo, no hay otra razón para decir que confío en ti…

.

_– ¿¡Por qué no confías en mi! –espeté desesperada intentando ignorar los desesperantes nudos en mi garganta. _

_Edward se paseó desesperado por la habitación, tomó su camisa evitando toparse con mi mirada que le seguía, se la puso torpemente y abrochó su pantalón antes de soltar otro sonido parecido a un gruñido. _

_– ¡Tú jamás lo habías hecho! ¿Esperas que no me deje creer después de saber que te escapaste con él? _

_Observé culpable el pequeño celular que mi novio, minutos antes, había aventado al piso y maldije en mi interior. ¿Por qué Jacob tenía que ser tan estúpidamente preciso?_

_Volví a fijar mi atención en aquellas orbes tan dolidas que me taladraban hasta los huesos, no podía seguir en entereza, solo quería gritarle una y otra vez que no era lo que él pensaba. _

_–Yo solo… –tartamudeé una torpe explicación y Edward no paraba de negar y mirarme de lastimera forma–. ¡Confía en mí! –exigí como una loca. _

_Vi con esperanza como sus ojos se debatieron entre los míos y soltó el aire que contenía. Lentamente e insegura, me levanté de mi lugar para acercarme a él, con miedo y un torpe temblor pasé mis brazos por su figura y tranquila al ver que no me alejó masajeé sus tensos músculos de la espalda mientras lo miraba a los ojos._

_Aunque pudiera seguir sintiendo su desconfianza, y su mirada me hiciera sentir la peor persona; mientras él no me alejará, mientras él continuara a mi lado y tuviera esperanzas de hacerle comprender, yo estaría –bien. _

_–Te amo –pronuncié antes de besarlo. _

_Con, aún tensos brazos debido a la furia, aceptó mi abrazo y una torpe sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro. El tiempo volvió a la forma común, mi cabeza se dejo llevar por las vueltas que sentía, y no podía estar más feliz de volver a besarlo. Me removí de placer entre sus caricias, gracias a que me encontraba en prendas menores, y proseguí en tranquilizarlo con aquel desesperado beso que ambos exigíamos. Lo amaba. Edward era todo para mi –nada e inútil, existencia; me volvía loca con un solo roce y ni que decir de lo hechizada que estaba a él, a todo él, a su forma de ser, a su actuar correcto, a sus dulces susurros. « Lo amo »__ repetía para mis adentros cuando Edward me separó bruscamente de él. _

_Contemplé con recelo sus esmeraldas decididas._

_–No puedo –pronunció débilmente y me separó más–, yo... te amo._

_Asentí con cierto alivio al escucharlo, confié en que una sonrisa bastaría para explicarle que eso estaba bien, e intenté volver a acercarme a él, pero me retuvo. _

_–No, Bella, lo siento –cerró sus ojos como si no quisiera seguir viéndome y salió de la habitación. _

_Me dejé caer en la cama antes de observar con odio el celular. Maldito artefacto._

_"Bells espero que saltarte las clases del viernes no te haya generado problemas, el día en moto estuvo buenísimo, hay que repetirlo._

_ Jacob.__"_

_¿Por qué Jake tenía que ser tan específico?_

_._

El recuerdo dolió en comparación, Edward me había dicho que me amaba como excusa para decir que no podía seguir ahí y John me ponía la misma resguarde para asegurarme que confiaba en mí. Me sentí estúpida.

Asentí lentamente y solté mis brazos cruzados para abrazar a la persona a la que más le debía en este mundo, aquella que acogió mi destrozado corazón desde que nos encontramos en el anticuado café, la misma persona que me había pedido matrimonio como siempre lo quise –por más escalofriante que fuera– John era mi príncipe de ensueño a la perfección.

–Te amo –susurré sobre su hombro y me sentí tranquila cuando besó mi frente–, y esa es la razón por la que quiero pasar contigo toda mi vida.

–Y ese el voto perfecto –escuchamos la grave y profunda voz del padre a nuestras espaladas.

Me giré para encontrarme con el padre Thompson y dirigir una amplia sonrisa. Aquí estaba; siendo la nueva Bella, la que amaba a John, la que mentía secundada por su mejor amigo y la que se sentía dichosa después de mucho tiempo. Incluso aunque una garrapata del pasado osara querer destruir con, '_tentación', _todo eso.

_…_

–No lo sé, podríamos hacer algo con el talle de la cintura –musitó Daniel a lado de Alice mientras mi amiga –increíblemente–, daba saltitos y me miraba encantada.

–¡Sí!–chilló mi madre–. Se me ocurre algo con brillos, ¡Quiero brillos!

Daniel y Alice rieron y yo solo hice otra mueca.

–No Ren –explicó Esme más tranquila–, hablamos de Bella, está bien algo sencillo.

Daniel soltó una pequeña risita pero nadie más le siguió y me sentí algo mal por él.

–¿Sencilla, mi Bella? –Replicó él con sarcasmo pero nadie le dijo nada–. Aún recuerdo la vez que compitió con Chelsea en ese sucio bar, y créanme no fue nada sencilla en elegir… los premios –finalizó mi amigo con una sonrisa en lo que yo intentaba ocultar el rostro.

Rosalie fue la única que me sonrío, las demás solo continuaron viendo el vestido.

–Aún sigo pensando que me gustan los guantes –comentó Lilian.

–Y me gustaría hacer algo con el vestido de damas –sonrío Alice.

Rodeé los ojos y bajé del pequeño escalón para poder caminar hacia el gran espejo en el fondo de la habitación. Ahora nos encontrábamos en el hotel, en una sección de vestidores que John había improvisado para que se viera el asunto de los vestidos. No podía creer que a cinco días de mi boda todavía siguieran peleando por ello.

–¿Y las zapatillas? –Escuché la pregunta alarmada de Esme–. Sé que Bella odiara caminar con ellas…

Daniel levantó una ceja y me observó con interrogativa. Solo me quedó sonreírle para que me comprendiera, no podía creer que toda mi familia notara con exageración aquellos _pequeñísimos _cambios. Sí, había sido _extravagante _respecto a mi premio, pero Chelsea me había retado; y sí, ahora caminaba bien con zapatillas altas, pero mi trabajo como camarera para pagar el departamento de la universidad me obligó.

Me distraje con el reflejo del hermoso vestido en el espejo, el talle en mi cintura, el detalle corrugado hasta acabar en un precioso moño y sin mencionar el grabado de tela que me encantaba. Sonreí a mi reflejo, estaba disfrutando mi boda en verdad.

–¡No me dirás que no llevara recogido el cabello! –esta vez fue Rosalie quien protestó y todos negaron con la cabeza.

–Aunque he visto algunos peinados con bucles que…

–¡Bella llevara el cabello con ondas y suelto!–chilló Alice con los brazos en sus caderas hacia Daniel.

–¡Oh duende psicópata! –Exasperó él–, me has hecho cambiar el escote, los guates, tiara y maquillaje, ¡El peinado es mío!

–¿Quién dijo eso? –respondió una ofendida Rosalie.

Abrumada entre los pleitos que tenían mis amigos decidí formar parte del público, Esme decidió apoyar a Daniel al igual que Lilian, pero pronto mi madre secundó las opiniones de Rosalie y Alice quienes no paraban de decir con que me vería mejor.

Pronto la habitación fue un caos. Algo desesperada por huir de los gritos –y sin importarme que el vestido se estropeara empecé a escabullirme hacia la puerta que veía como mi única salida–, con demasiado esfuerzo pude abrir y salir por la puerta con el vaporoso vestido.

Me recargué sobre la misma y cerré los ojos, mi pasado y mi presente no se mezclaban bien. ¿En realidad era tan introvertida? Recordaba que me faltara el equilibrio y por eso mi pavor a tacones, recordaba que no me gustaba ser el centro de atención y recordaba que mis ideas de pasar un buen tiempo habían cambiado _un poco; _pero no era para causar un caos como el de la habitación.

–Es enserio, anoche estuviste _distinto _–una juguetona voz se dirigió por el pasillo, podía reconocer el semi alarido, chirriante y agudo sonido para mis oídos; Tanya Denali.

_Oh, qué lindo fue ver su estilizada figura a lado de otra peor. Tanya y Edward, ¿Por qué no se casaban y los mandaban de experimentos como 'una feliz pareja de residencia en la luna' 'la primer familia que tendrá un parto en un cuarto de falso oxigeno' im–pre–sio–nan–te._

Resoplé cuando sus ojos topacio se fijaron en mí y me sonrieron, de una formar distinta a la que lo hacía a su acompañante. Aunque claro, agradecí que no utilizara conmigo ese ridículo tono felino.

–¡Bella, que gusto verte! –me saludó.

Edward se sorprendió al escuchar mi nombre pero no me retuve mucho en verlo y esperar la broma del día, o por lo menos la primera broma que haría hacia mi persona; más nunca llegó. Me giré con una falsa sonrisa hacia Tanya.

–¡Tanya! –Le respondí–, igual es un gusto… ver la impresionante mañana –señalé el cielo que aún permaneció de un azul perlado.

Ella me sonrío de todas formas y asintió.

–Es temprano pero… como Eddie no ha podido dormir… –apretó suavemente el brazo que traía agarrado de su acompañante y le sonrío.

Levanté una ceja en dirección a Edward, _no necesitaba detalles, _igual esperé que se defendiera pero permanecía en silencio. Volteé molesta a verlo topándome con sus verdes orbes en el camino, más no me miraba a mí, si no que se entretenía en el blanco vestido. Pude ver como bajaba y subía la vista por mi figura.

–Muy lindo vestido –musitó Tanya cuando entendió la mirada de Edward con extrañeza–, ¿no te parece Edward?

El aludido sacudió la cabeza y carraspeó alguna vez antes de volver a la usual arrogancia.

–El blanco le siente bien a algunas personas –murmuró con una sonrisa torcida–, y… a otras no–acentuó más la sonrisa en mi dirección.

Resoplé más fuerte mientras Tanya soltaba una risita.

–Creo que a Tanya le quedará muy bien –susurré a Edward sabiendo que Tanya escuchaba–, espero que te decidas pronto por lo que ayer me confesaste–me sentí orgullosa de guiñarle un ojo a su confundida cara.

Y entonces solo me quedó ver como los felinos ojos, de la alta mujer a mí en frente, brillaron y una extensa sonrisa se formó en su –ya de por sí–, alargado rostro.

–Edward, tú no… –pronunció ella conteniendo la emoción–. ¡No habías hablado de compromiso!

Edward abrió la boca y fue mi turno de soltar una risita.

–Esto–sí–Tanya –tartamudeó–, luego hablamos de eso, ahora solo quiero una aspirina…

–¡Me adelanto amor! –Gritó ella y avanzó por nosotros siguiendo el pasillo.

Rodeé los ojos evitando volver a ver a Edward, solo me fije con brazos cruzados como Tanya se alejaba.

–No es tan mala chica –murmuré después de que desapareciera–. Apuesto a que puedes controlarla cuanto quieras…

Edward bufó.

–¿Controlarla?

–Es como recuerdo que te gustaban las relaciones –me encogí de hombros.

Me volví hacia él con una mueca de disgusto, el recuero del día anterior me había dejado mal, lo observé a los ojos y parecían más lastimados que otra cosa. No estaba para encarar nada, si debía de atribuir a otro cambio era el que más me gustaba; egoísta. Yo me había vuelto egoísta. Y, el único sentimiento perceptible para mí era autocompasión, por haber sido tan tonta años atrás.

–Tú verdaderamente nunca entendiste –mustió con la mandíbula apretada.

Intenté tomar aire cuando noté que mi espalda estaba pegada a la pared e hice todo el intento posible por tener mi rostro intacto de emociones.

–No –continuó él a mi falta de mi habla–, nunca lo hiciste, solo te fuiste ¿sabes qué? justo ahora es lo único que quiero hacer.

Estaba segura de querer responderle muchas cosas más pero solo me quedé ahí, estática, permitiendo que él me viera con tanta rabia como se le antojaba.

–Aléjate –pedí.

Bufó de nuevo pero retrocedió.

–Lindo vestido –dijo antes de girar sobre sus talones y emprender paso.

Tomando el aire que necesitaba me relajé sobre la pared.

–Y Bella… –escuché su aterciopelada voz ya más lejos–, no olvides que iremos esta tarde por los recuerdos.

–Como hacerlo –murmuré antes de volver a entrar por la puerta por que había salido.

En primer lugar, ¿Por qué había salido? Era mejor la batalla de adentro que a la que me había expuesto afuera.

–¿Qué será lo azul entonces? –preguntó Daniel con una libretita en sus manos.

Noté que todos estaban más tranquilos, mi amigo parado con una libretita en sus manos anotando, Alice arreglando algo con una aguja, Rosalie y Esme con unas joyas, y Lilian y Renée sentadas viendo a todos.

–Yo sé –respondió mi madre sin poder desistir a alzar la mano con una amplia sonrisa–, ya sé que será lo azul, ¿Bella recuerdas el broche de zafiros que guardas tanto?

Mis ojos se abrieron enormemente y recordé '_el broche'._

_._

_–¿Esto es enserio?–sonreí, nunca él se había visto tan lindo, nunca había visto a alguien más lindo a mis 15 años. _

_Asintió con una contenida sonrisa y abrió la caja de reliquias en sus piernas. _

_–La abuela Elizabeth me lo regaló con la promesa de que se lo daría a alguien especial…_

_Sonreí aun más y apreté su mano, nerviosa. Esperaba que Esme no nos regañara por haber subido al ático sin su permiso, pero Edward me había dicho que era importante. Por un viejo espejo pude notar que estaba completamente roja y oculté mi rostro avergonzada. Edward río. _

_–No, por favor –me pidió acercándose un poco más y juraría que mi corazón iba a salir de su lugar–, no ocultes ese lindo color –acarició mi mejilla y el terrible calor en mis mejillas fue incomodo incluso tras su tacto–._

_Abrió con cuidado la antigua caja de metal y sacó un hermoso broche, los zafiros acomodados diagonalmente brillaban con los mortecinos rayos que entraban. Era sencillo y hermoso._

_–¿Bella, quieres ser mi novia?_

_._

Sacudí la cabeza y después negué violentamente.

–No habrá nada azul en la boda.

–Pero Bella –intentaron razonar conmigo.

–He dicho nada.

Por primera vez todos en la habitación atinaron en su reacción, creían que estaba loca. Sin embargo una nueva pelea entre Daniel y Alice empezó y fue motivo suficiente para distraerse, me quité el vestido con ayuda de Esme y Renée, a tiempo suficiente nos llamaron para la última prueba de platillos.

–Siento que esto es algo… picante –opinó Emmett masticando demasiado lento para él.

Rosalie y yo reímos.

–Emmett, nadie te ha pedido que vengas a degustar…

–¡Oh pero que mejor catador que yo! –se defendió mi amigo con tiempo suficiente para tomar otro bocado de todo lo que había.

–¿Algo más que planeé comprobar? –Me preguntó el chef ofreciéndome una de todas las charolas de plata.

Negué con una sonrisa.

–Todo está bien, solo asegurese de haber tenido la aprobación de John –el señor de canosos colochos y largo gorro me sonrío antes de asentir.

En un instante se llevaron todos los platillos y Emmett protestó cruzándose de brazos detrás de la mesa. Alice río un poco y se ganó la embelesada mirada de Jasper, Rosale en cambio solo negó contrariada con la inmadurez de su esposo. Yo los adoraba a todos, así había sido desde que tenía memoria. Y me hacía sentir tan bien el tenerlos cerca.

Daniel me había dado mi espacio, ya que estaba al tanto de mi próxima salida. Por lo que le había pedido a ambas parejas que me acompañaran en esto.

–Tengo ganas de salir hoy –escuché decir a Alice y vi como Jasper rodaba los ojos con ternura.

–No nos incluyas ahí –se apresuró a responder Rosalie tomándonos a Emmett y a mí de la mano–. Tenemos ciertos asuntos…

Alice dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro.

–¿Es mi regalo sorpresa, del que Jasper no me quiere decir nada?

No supe bien porque, pero asentí junto con Rosalie y Emmett. Mi alegre amiga dio otros aplausitos y jaló de la mano de Jasper.

–No los detendré entonces –dijo haciendo que Jasper se fuera a su lado.

–Y más Alice para mí –escuché el divertido murmullo de Jasper.

Tampoco supe la razón, eran simples reacciones, simples acontecimientos tontos que amenizaban el momento; los tres reímos. De nuevo el sentimiento de bienestar y comodidad hizo hincapié en mí.

–Estoy agotado, solo quiero dormir, así que, por favor apresuremos esto –y como si de otro mecanismos se tratase, la voz de Edward acabó con la comodidad.

Rosalie alzo su cabeza para voltear a verle con la acostumbrada mirada, esa en la que sentía que el cuello de Edward corría el peligro de verse separado de su cabeza. Emmett continuó riendo y yo me quedé estática de nuevo.

Nos dirigimos rápidamente hacia el auto de Edward, ya que era el único que lo había traído al lugar. Me senté con Emmett en el asiento trasero para que Rosalie le indicara a Edward por dónde ir. Nos detuvimos esta vez, en un lugar a las afueras de la ciudad.

Fue cómodo dejar a Rosalie a cargo y que ella exigiera ver más y más, al mismo tiempo fue _bueno _que ella contestara a Edward en mi lugar. Al final me dediqué al objetivo y dejé de lugar el temor a la pesada tarde.

Iba todo tan bien, cuando Emmett quiso ir por un helado.

–¡No, Cullen! –protesté a su lado–. No iremos por un helado.

Edward se giró para observarme desde el asiento delantero con una sonrisa ladina.

–Tu preocúpate por no chocar y llegar pronto al hotel –me dirigí a él molesta y Rosalie por primera vez no me apoyó.

Edward soltó una risita de anticipada felicidad.

–Con un niño adulto como lo es Emmett y una embarazada con antojo de helado no pienses en no ir.

Observé con odio su estúpida sonrisa y con temor mi reloj.

–Lo cierto es que tengo que estar en la iglesia en 15 minutos –pedí con clemencia para que todos entendieran.

Rosalie hiso una mueca.

–No tardaremos mucho, sólo bajaré por los helados e iremos directo a la iglesia –me pidió más con autoridad que con simpatía.

–Eso no… Puedo tomar un taxi si me dejan desde aquí...

–¡Tonterías! No me harás sentir culpable…

Y así fue en exactitud, no pude contra la rubia embarazada, y de nuevo por una mal e innecesaria coincidencia me encontré con Edward camino a la iglesia. John iba a matarme y solo esperaba que me amara mucho.

–¿Es celoso? –me sorprendió escuchar su voz por delante...

Creí que había dejado claro el hecho de _nada de palabras entre tú y yo. _Aún así, levanté mi rostro hacia el espejo retrovisor para verlo atento a la carretera, con un relajado brazo al volante.

–Si no lo fuera no estarías tan nerviosa por llegar conmigo…

Una sonrisa se acentuó en su estúpida cara. Negué con la cabeza para su sorpresa.

–No voy contigo, voy con ustedes –observé a los otros pasajeros que parecían más atentos al helado–, y sólo para que lo sepas, no estoy nerviosa porque piense que lo engaño, estoy nerviosa porque odio estar contigo.

Soné honesta y me sentí orgullosa.

–Ouch, eso dolió –en punto de drama se tocó el pecho con una sonrisa–. Sin embargo, mientes.

Bufé. No quería pelear ahora.

–El silencio otorga –musitó como un niño chiquito al ver que yo no decía nada y escuché la mal disimulada tos/risa de mi rubia amiga.

Mordiendo mis labios con furia, me giré hacia la ventana de mi lado e intenté hacer una cuenta mental.

–Y… sigue otorgando –suspiró divertido.

–Cállate –murmuré.

– Te pongo tan nerviosa –aseguró antes de pasarse una mano por su rebelde cabello que no había cambiado.

Volví a bufar.

–¿Quieres que hable? –Pregunté–, porque lo único que diré será que eres un maldito infeliz, que no puedo creer como no te bastó destruirme, como no fuiste suficiente feliz con echarme y como ahora intentas volver a echar a perder mi vida… ¡Por todos los años que creí en el buen Edward y por todo lo que me arrepiento, déjame en paz!

Sin mirarlo contuve el acompañado sentimiento de cosquilleó en mis ojos. El carraspeó.

–Estás algo sentimental –reflexionó con una ladina sonrisa–. No estarás embar…

No terminó de decirlo porque Rosalie le pegó un fuerte puño.

–Limítate a conducir –le amenazó totalmente seria.

–Eres un… –solté el aire que contenía–. Sólo déjame en la iglesia.

No volvimos a mantener palabra y eso me alivió. El auto se detuvo en la antigua estructura y divisé a Daniel a la altura de unas pequeñas escaleras. Abrí la puerta desesperada y salí al encuentro. Lo que fue inesperado e insoportable de nuevo, Edward bajando a mi lado.

–¿Qué quieres ahora?

–Yo… uh… –calló y mereció que lo viera por un momento–. Tengo que explicarte mucho antes de que entres ahí –murmuró por lo bajo con apenas señalar hacia donde estaba la entrada–. Las cosas no sucedieron como crees.

Rodeé los ojos.

–¿Cómo sucedieron entonces?

Estaba segura de jamás haber sentido un escalofrío más real, no podía creer que John había decidido volver a ser puntual. La pregunta que yo no hubiera echó la había pronunciado con tanta burla que creí que se volvería loco, no quería girarme y tener que encararle. Y esperaba que Edward tampoco lo hiciera, sin embargo, el rostro de confusión y sorpresa en él me aseguró que el asunto era todo mío.

Y, justo cuando esperaba que Edward se portara bien me sorprendió de nuevo.

_-¿George?_

_._

_

* * *

_

**15/07/10**

**¡Sí! Capitulo cuatro y ando totalmente feliz. Muchas gracias por las que leen el fic, apenas vamos en lo primero y las encuentro intrigadas :). Aunque aprovecho para aclarar cuantos capítulos tendrá, creo que, si logro agregar todo lo que se me ha ocurrido tendrá unos doce o trece capítulos y un epílogo. Dudo mucho que de para más, doy una pista, faltan cinco días para la boda :D**

**Y bueno, ah, éste George es pieza importante para todo. Oh, y esta semi-aclarado, por lo menos porque Edward y Bella terminaron, fue tanto por celos como por Jacob -les tengo una sorpresa en el próximo capítulo-. _Ahh, el próximo capítulo, _creo que se vuelve uno de mis favoritos jajaja, revelaré más y habrán cosas interesantes. ExB, bueno, ellos se seguiran odiando pero habrá una 'tregua'... _Casi parece adelanto. _**

**En fin, llego a lo más importante para mí: ¡Mil gracias por leer! y que tengas una linda semana. **

**Pd. Ando libre y todo salió como lo esperaba, así que, si me lo piden tal vez tengan en menos tiempo el próximo cap )**


	6. 5, Pasado a Presente

**_Disclaimer: _**_Sí, veo a Jacob. Sí, sueño con Edward. Sí, río con Emmett. Sí, estoy loca. ¡Caray Alice! Te he dicho que sí a cada cosa... –y Alice habla–... ¡Oh claro que no! Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen, son todo de S. M._

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo V: Pasado a Presente.**

_"El tiempo se comprende cuando se ha olvidado.__"_

**

* * *

**

– _¿George gafas? _

Observé a Edward casi queriendo estrangularlo, John nos miraba a ambos con expectativa e incredulidad, no era momento para decir incoherencias. Me giré hacia mi prometido para estar a su lado pero su ceño fruncido y su cara llena de miedo me confundieron. Edward estaba más confuso aún.

– ¿George? –Pregunté sin poder contener una nerviosa risita–. Es John mi prometido, Edward –pasé un brazo por la cintura de John y me giré hacia Edward con la mirada en alto enfrentando a las frías y duras esmeraldas, _por lo menos ya no había confusión–. _John, Edward. Edward, John.

Ambos extendieron su brazo para tomarse las manos con el mismo rostro inexpresivo. Casi parecía que se hubiera puesto de acuerdo.

–Yo debo regresar –señaló Edward con el pulgar hacia el carro. Siguiendo la misma dirección me fije en los atentos Rosalie y Emmett, cuyos rostros querían atravesar las ventanas del auto–. Nos vemos luego Bella.

Asentí, sintiéndome ajena a mis emociones. Estaba atónita a lo que sentía e incómoda por no poder descifrar nada.

– ¿Has practicado tus votos? –Murmuró John cuando nos dirigimos hacia Daniel.

No contesté nada, extrañamente me sorprendía la actitud de John. Aunque me había prometido que no estaría celoso, cuando me vio con Edward había sucedido lo contrario, pero cuando Edward _menciono _al tal George, lo celos habían sido sustituidos por miedo y sorpresa. Por más que detestara, ya estaba planeando como preguntarle a Edward quien sería el tal _George gafas. _

…

– ¡Estás loco! –me tragué las carcajadas de diversión para besarlo.

John me acorraló contra la puerta de mi habitación para su comodidad. Mantuvimos el beso que necesitábamos, con la boda, el baby de Alice, la familia y amigos no habíamos tenido tiempo para nosotros.

–Tía Juddy no espera en el salón principal –murmuró alejando mi concentración de la delgada piel por debajo de su mandíbula.

– ¿Es enserio? Son las nueve apenas –me quejé–, hoy quería dormir hasta tarde.

Hice el mejor intento de puchero pero John negó con la cabeza dirigiéndome una suave sonrisa.

–Tenemos qué, amor –me recordó con dulzura antes de abrir la puerta. Ya dentro de mi habitación me tomó por un brazo–. Te prometo que estaremos inseparables en la luna de miel.

Moría por decirle que yo no lo desearía tanto en la luna de miel como lo hacía ahora. Increíblemente me sentía tensa, y me estaba costando demasiado dormir en las últimas noches a solas, no estaba para ser tolerable. Sin poder evitarlo, me fui rezongando al baño.

Me duché rápidamente intentado ignorar la tensión que sentía acumularse en mi cuerpo. John me esperó todo lo necesario hasta que salimos listos hacia el salón principal. Recorrimos como si fuera nuestra propia casa los espaciosos corredores que daban a la jardinería, al final de esté entramos por un adoquinado sendero hasta nuestro destino.

El único estilo que _Frédéric Chopin, _podía expresar llenaba el salón con las imponentes melodías. Nos encontramos con tía Juddy con los brazos al aire y ojos cerrados como si bailara con alguien a la mitad del salón.

John sonrío antes de carraspear. Tía Juddy despertó de su ensoñación y nos observé con sus enormes ojos miel y una prolongada sonrisa. La mujer tenía como cuarenta años pero se conservaba igual desde que la conocía seis años atrás. Era muy guapa, no como Rosalie pero tenía su propia manera de intimidarte. Se acercó a nosotros con brazos extendidos y nos dio un beso en cada mejilla.

Minutos después Tía Juddy me jaló a mitad de la pista para bailar lo que ella consideraba buena música, John nos miraba sonriendo, se veía feliz y al instante me sentí de la misma forma. Después de muchas vueltas y demasiados consejos para mi porte, el familiar de John decidió que era tiempo de bailar con su sobrio.

Me dejé caer sobre la liza superficie, el conveniente pants que llevaba me permitió sentarme al estilo indio mientras me carcajeaba por las veces que se pisaban entre ambos. John no era un excelente bailarín gracias su secreta descoordinación. Un _bip _me distrajo de todo y sentí el celular de John vibrar en la sudadera que me había dado.

Con precaución de no ser obvia, me fui alejando a la esquina con la excusa de tomar agua. Saqué el aparato y leí el contenido, no estaba siendo celosa o dejando de confiar en John, pero últimamente lo sentía demasiado extraño y todo empezó con las llamadas en secreto. El contacto que le había mandado un recordatorio se llamaba "" _y que él asunto no quería ponerse extraño. _Sin poder contenerme leí lo demás, era un recordatorio, nadie notaría nada.

_Esquina entre Avenida Collins y Farrie a las seis, espero que esta vez mi George no me dejé plantado… te lo digo enserio Coleman. _

El dato era inconcluso, confuso e inservible. Solo podía rescatar la dirección y el nombre del tal George, era lo mismo que Edward había dicho ayer. ¿Acaso John y Edward conocías a alguien en común? ¿Qué hacía John con George para ocultarlo? Resoplé cuando escuché algunos pasos hacia mí.

– ¿Todo bien?

Me volteé para girarme con una sonrisa hacia el receloso rostro de mi prometido.

–No –respondí observando su celular–, creo que le he empapado un poco, ya ves que nunca entiendo cómo funcionan estos aparatos –sonreí.

John pareció aliviado con mi respuesta y tomó el celular como algo preciado. Comprobado: hoy, el tal '', John, George y yo haríamos a aquella esquina en mención.

…

– ¿Esto es enserio? –Su rostro no daba crédito a lo que decía y apoyó su brazo en la ventana del copiloto con una mueca–. ¿Me has convencido de pedirle el auto a Carlisle y manejarlo tú para traerme a este bar de mala muerte?

Rodeé los ojos y le fulminé después.

–Creí que habíamos quedado en un acuerdo –le recordé observando sus verdes orbes de una en una–.

_._

_Flashback. _

No sabía porque, o si lo sabía pero no quería aceptarlo, andaba paranoica con todos. Desde que Alice me llegó a buscar para que pasáramos un tiempo juntas no podía dejar de voltear hacia cualquier lado en busca de nada. Al poco rato apareció Daniel con su bañador para acompañarnos a recibir un poco de sol sobre los camastros, y, no pudiendo soportar la peleíta nueva que tuvo con Alice sobre quién era el mejor diseñador me alejé de ambos.

Cómo segundo recurso me quedó mi familia para tener un poco paz interna, pero los mismos no podían soportar bombardearme con preguntas hacer de John que dudaba poder responder. A punto de gritarles salí casi corriendo del jardín donde se encontraban. Entré a mi habitación hecha una fiera, por tercera vez John me había preguntado si estaba bien y le había respondido lo mismo: estaba tensa.

Y no era mentira cuando me di la segunda ducha del día encontré mis músculos casi inmóviles y mis dedos con temblores. _¿John me ponía así? _Estaba empezando a creer que un cambio más a la infinita suma era la exageración.

Recostada sobre la mullida superficie de mi cama organicé mentalmente mi itinerario de hoy. Y dos de mis actividades se cruzaban, Alice y _misión de encubierto_. Tendría que salir con el idiota de Edward por algunas compras, y Rosalie, encantada y divertida con lo que últimamente había pasado nos había dejado solos en ello.

Regresé donde había dejado a Daniel y Alice peleando, encontrándome con la suerte der verlos reír juntos, creo, criticando la estrambótica vestimenta de Tía Juddy. Rodeé los ojos y me dirigí a Daniel rápidamente para entregarle un papel, ahí venían las compras que Edward y yo haríamos. Después de de despedirme de ambos explicando que me sentía mal, me volví a encerrar en mi habitación. No sé cuantas personas llegaron a buscarme, pero me hice sorda a los insistentes toques.

Dados veinte minutos para las cinco fui en busca de Edward. Caminaba por los corredores de las habitaciones que eran más estrechos que los del jardín y escuché una serie de extraños ruidos cerca de una puerta de mantenimiento. Con la paranoia a mil, la abrí sin pensarlo. _Mejor no hacerlo, _ los enredados cuerpo de Mayra –una invitada por parte de la familia Coleman– y Edward cayeron al piso.

_¿Qué carajo hacían dentro? ¡Dios! Y Tanya…_

Con el rostro en shock y mis ojos totalmente abiertos. Observé como la jovencita de unos veinte años se levantaba sonrojada antes de huir con un _'Nos vemos luego, Edward'. _El cínico en cuestión me observo con una torcida sonrisa.

–Tranquila –dijo con un radiante tono. Intenté no fijarme en su despeinado cabello y labios hinchados, _no y no–. _ Creo que nosotros también entramos ahí –señalo el pequeño armario de limpieza con picardía.

Comúnmente lo fulminaría con la mirada, pero me encontraba regresando del shock, y los pensamientos aletargaban al enojo y ansiedad que sentía antes. En cambio, sólo un dolor desgarrador cubría todo.

–Eres un maldito –murmuré bajando mi cabeza, no quería que viera las estúpidas lágrimas–. ¡Estás con Tanya, jodido infiel!

Eso pareció, _por lo menos, _quitarle la estúpida sonrisa. El plan que me había trazado desapareció al instante. Sabía que Tanya era quien debía de estar reclamando, sin embargo lo que dolía no era Edward y Mayra… era el hecho de que él fuera infiel, que él hiciera lo que –según él– yo había hecho hace tiempo y por lo que me había echado de su vida destruyendo mi ex vida en el camino.

–Bella, no es… –comenzó a decir por mi detrás cuando me alejaba furiosa. Adiós a la _misión encubierta_–. Es sólo que últimamente me siento tenso y…

Con un escalofrío de furia me gire hacia él. _¡No era justo que utilizara la misma excusa que yo para su comportamiento!_

– ¡A mí no me importa!

–Bella por favor –repitió–, haré lo que sea... sólo no…

Era un imbécil, Edward no era nada, y eso solo hizo que el hecho de utilizarlo regresara tentativamente.

– ¿Lo que sea, uh? –la pregunta salió con una mal disimulada sonrisa de mi parte.

Su rostro sorprendido me complació y asintió enérgicamente.

–Lo que sea.

–Bueno, primero la tregua que te propuse desde el comienzo –alcé mi mano para chocharla con la suya. Al verlo aliviado porque solo eso fuera continué–, y… consigue un auto que no sea el tuyo, yo manejare ahora que iremos por las compras.

Asintió aún confundido. Y,_ plan en marcha._ John, , George, Edward y yo teníamos una reunión asegurada.

_Fin flaskback._

.

–Ya te lo dije Cullen –continué explicándole–, no podía salir en uno de los autos del hotel o el tuyo por que serían identificados inmediatamente, y no podía dejarte manejar porque no sabías la dirección.

–Dudo mucho que _este _–remarcó despectivo–, establecimiento sea participe de Alice.

Rodeé los ojos. _¿Los años lo habían vuelto tan lento? _

–Las compras de Alice ya las resolví, Daniel las hará, mientras, tú quédate aquí.

El desafío en sus ojos no previno nada a la ansiedad que sentía. No sabía exactamente las razones pero sea lo que sea que estuviera dentro de ese bar con John pondría fin a mis ojos toda la confusión que sentía. Incluso, vana e ilusamente, esperaba que solucionara otros problemas de mi vida; como la terrible tensión, los nervios y culpa. Con algo de coraje hacia mí, acepté que eso era otro asunto.

–Tú no irás a ese bar de mala muerte por la razón que sea –casi estuvo seguro de ordenarme.

Levanté un ceja como suficiente señal para darle a entender, que _sea lo que sea_, todo lo que dijera sería completamente ignorado. Volví a dar una rápida vista al bar y me giré de nuevo hacia mi acompañante con impaciencia. Quité las llaves del contacto en un solo movimiento y lo enfrenté.

–Haré lo que tenga que hacer –de nuevo me sentí orgullosa de lo firme de mi voz y con el rostro inexpresivo; continué–, sólo, cómo último favor, déjame en paz.

Abrí la puerta después de entregarle las llaves y salí sin vacilar. Casi daba por concluido mi propósito cuando su puerta se abrió y, en segundos, tenía a mi lado la odiosa figura de Edward Cullen.

–Alej...

–Cál–ma–te –me interrumpió con un divertido rostro en una burlona mueca–. Te acompañaré a buscar a John.

Su sonrisa ladina casi me distrajo de lo importante en su oración.

–¿Cómo... tú... com.. sup...

Eliminó mi estúpido tartamudeó con su dedo en mis labios. Rogando porque el escalofrío que recorrió todo mi cuerpo no fuera evidente, hice todo lo posible por entender lo que me decía, ordenar mis ideas, y... ¡yo era un desastre! Para tomar el control me alejé del tacto de Edward.

– ¿Cómo sabes que John está ahí?

Entrecerró los ojos un poco teniendo en cuenta que estaba demasiado cómodo con la cercanía y, por primera vez, expuso una honesta sonrisa. Esa que solo _mi _Edward sabía y debía demostrar. Me crucé de brazos esperando la inútil respuesta.

–Tu cara –señaló confiado antes de encogerse de hombros–. Tu ceño fruncido y barbilla erguida, debe ser John, algo que te hace sentir segura de que te pertenece, estás como defendiendo tu camino –soltó una pequeña risita y volteó a la nada–. Jamás fuiste celosa conmigo.

Ignoré el extraño sentimiento en mi estómago y asentí desinteresada.

– ¿Y pretendes acompañarme? –Me burlé demasiado tranquila–. Toma en cuenta que no agrega puntos el estar preocupado por mí.

Rodó los ojos.

–Iré sólo por la diversión –aseguró volviendo con aquella detestable sonrisa–. Bar peligroso, John con otra y tú con mencionada expresión... pagaría por verlo.

–Eres un idiota –murmuré.

–Lo que digas pero... espera.

Quise poner los ojos en blanco cuando avanzó hacia mí y torpemente, solo pude encontrar apoyo sobre la puerta del conductor. Peligrosamente apoyó su mano a uno de mis costados y se divirtió dibujando una divertida mueca en sus labios. Su cuerpo se aproximaba y mi única reacción fue cerrar fuertemente los ojos.

–Esto... ¿Bella? –le escuché decir con la diversión contenida.

Abrí casi parpadeando, al momento en el que abrí por completo soltó una larga carcajada. Fruncí el ceño.

–Sólo quería abrir la puerta –señaló donde estaba su mano y me moví para darle fácil acceso con un exagerado calor en las mejillas...

Lo observé más molesta de lo que debería, tan pronto como resolviera las cosas con John me aseguraría de alejarme por completo de Edward. Me estaba haciendo verdadero daño al complicar mi vida.

– ¿Qué es eso? –señalé las ropas de color café opaco que cargaba.

–Tanya es una modelo –remarcó con fanfarronería y lo fulminé necesariamente con la mirada–, y, a veces tiene que protegerse de algún loco con cámara... y guardé en el auto de Carlisle todo lo que siempre pide.

Se encogió de hombros para pasarme el largo abrigo, un gorro estilo _Sherlock Holmes _y unas gruesas gafas oscuras.

– ¿Te estás divirtiendo con esto, no? –Pregunté cuando parecía que sus mejillas no podrían estirarse más al ponerme el gorro y las gafas.

Asintió satisfecho y después de colocarme el extraño abrigo soltó otra de sus largas risas.

–Se me hace tarde, Edward.

Me siguió por detrás sin preocuparse por dejar un rato de burlarse de mí. A pesar de, caer en la exageración con el atuendo, se lo agradecía. Con demasiado orgullo como para admitirlo, tenía miedo de ser descubierta. Me atemorizaba entrar ahí, decepcionarme de John y peor aún, observar en sus ojos aquel sentimiento de maldad, últimamente John podía causarme algo de miedo.

Edward mantuvo una prudente distancia a mi lado cuando cruzamos una larga calle para encontrarnos con la descuidada estructura de lo que algún día fue un buen bar. Entramos por una amplia puerta de metal oscuro para pasar por un estrecho pasillo de ladrillo rasgado y que el ambiente del lugar se asentara en nuestros sentidos. El olor a tabaco mezclado con sudor y retrete, junto con la exclusiva oscuridad que predominaba en el lugar, podía jurara que las únicas luces eran las de las pequeñas lámparas de esquina y la entrada de una diminuta ventana frontal. El público no desentonaba del lugar, hombres robustos con tatuajes que mantenían una cerveza en mano y movían o tarareaban al ritmo del sonido que producía una vieja rockola al fondo, parecía ser una banda de los 50's. Edward rompió la distancia y me tomó por la cintura, con un escalofrío me giré molesta hacía él.

– ¿Qué haces?

Rodó los ojos.

–Si estos hombres piensan que vienes sola, estoy segura que no podrás salir... –me explicó como se hace con un niño pequeño.

Ignoré todo lo que venía de él y me apresuré a sentarme cobre la mesa izquierda, ahí podría ver la entrada tanto como el centro. Casi el reloj marcaba las seis cuando Edward se levantó de la mesa sin aviso previo, observé como caminó hacia la barra y regresó con dos cervezas.

–Es para que te lo tomes con más calma –me pasó una cerveza y puso su mano encima de la mía para detener mi tamborileo de dedos–. Tran–qui–la.

Al poco rato fueron las seis en punto, y no sabía si mis nervios eran consecuencia de John o del escrutinio de Edward, a quien la torcida sonrisa le había abandonado para dar paso a un sereno e inexpresivo rostro. Después de un poco de tiempo, y de tener fija la mirada en las manos debido a Edward, un hombre robusto entro por la puerta. Y él si desentonaba con el lugar, lucía una chaqueta de cuero con unos jeans casuales y una gafas oscuros, era alto, de edad avanzada pero guapo. Lo extraño fue que camino a la barra habló con el mesero y este le condujo a una pequeña puerta a la derecha; entró ahí para desaparecer.

–Es mafioso –se escapó de mi boca.

Edward me miró con interrogante, bebió un poco dejando sus labios húmedos y después los lamió con cuidado sin dejar de ver para formar una coqueta sonrisa... _Sí, me había distraído de más. _Y la tensión volvió a mi cuerpo pero debía concentrarme en el tema. Debía pensar con cuidado y seguridad.

–De cualquier manera lo dudo –refutó mi oración anterior–, jamás imaginaría a tu prometido en un papel tan rudo.

Rodé los ojos.

–Lo dices como si lo conocieras... –entrecerré los ojos y dispuse de toda mi atención a Edward sintiéndome aún extraña se encogió de hombros.

–Iba en _nuestra _universidad.

Me quedé atónita, eso no era cierto; había conocido a John en Cornell muy lejos de Edward. Teniendo en cuenta que John podría atravesar la puerta en cualquier momento, no podía dejar de ver fijamente aquellos verdes que alguna vez amé.

–Conocí a John en Cornell...

– ¡Lo sé! –me interrumpió exasperado, salté un poco en mi lugar. Se había mostrado tranquilo como para contestar así de repente–. Lo sé –repitió más calmado–, supongo que George se parece mucho a él y... –se perdió en la nada y sacudió la cabeza–. Olvídalo.

Asentí confundida y harta, _típico de él, _confundirme. Resoplé y sentí la imperiosa necesidad de aire en el lugar, pero no podía salir ya que podría ponerme en descubierto con John.

–Voy al baño –aun de no ser necesario se lo dije y me levanté para caminar hasta una puerta con el pequeño icono que buscaba.

Intenté ignorar a los clientes tranquilos con su detenida vida en el lugar y caminé rápidamente. Iba a entrar cuando una voz familiar me congeló en mi lugar.

_– ¡¿Estás seguro de ésta locura?_

La voz provenía del mismo lugar por donde el sujeto había entrado antes, y esa voz era exactamente del padre de John, Phil Coleman. Aunque poco había hablado con él, podía reconocer esa peculiar tonalidad. Tomando en cuenta que no debía de hacer ningún movimiento en falso, apoyé mi oído sobre la puerta para escuchar cada palabra.

_–No hay otra opción _–y esa voz, esa voz... era la de mí prometido.

No había más, tenía que escuchar todo.

_–Además no es un gran sacrificio... –_un sarcasmo proveniente de un extraño me confundió.

_–Están jugando con la vida de una persona, no lo olviden _–escuché de nuevo al Phil Coleman.

_–Yo no estoy jugando con nadie papá, yo en verdad la amo, además ella también quiere_

– ¡Qué haces! –El gruñido de Edward me sobresaltó interrumpiendo al escalofrío que había sentido cuando John habló de mí, tenía que ser yo.

Hice una seña para que guardara silencio y volví a acercarme a la puerta. Más no se escuchaba nada, era un absoluto silencio. Me confundí bastante a la espera del próximo sonido, hasta que se escuchó el chirrido que provoca la pata de una silla seguido por pasos aproximándose. Mi corazón se congeló y observé a Edward, mi cómplice de momento, con horror.

– ¿Ahora qué...?

No le di tiempo de terminar porque lo jalé de la muñeca y salimos corriendo del lugar. Tal vez había sido la reacción menos lógica pero no me había dado tiempo de pensar, Edward no cerraría la boca jamás y antes de aclarar las cosas con John necesitaba una razón suficiente para explicar porque lo había seguido. Sin embargo la locura era algo que seguramente no había cambiado en mí; viendo el coche de Carlisle en la esquina seguimos corriendo atravesando la cuadra completa. Hasta que por fin me faltó el aire dejé de tirar la mano de Edward y me permití caer en el pasto con la respiración agitada provocando que mi pecho subiera y bajara.

Mi cómplice de momento –como me gustaba llamarlo–, me observó con incredulidad. De nuevo inspeccionaba cada parte de mi comportamiento hasta que se dejo caer a mi lado. Estaba menos cansado pero igual respiraba a bocanadas grandes y de la nada, se soltó a reír con la vista fija hacia el cielo. El ruido de su honesta y espontanea risa hizo que mis carcajadas se detuvieran, lo observé atónita, se parecía tanto a... _mí Edward. _Un incomodo sentimiento removió mi estabilidad emocional, en esta horas él había sido un apoyo, había estado tranquilo y muy en el fondo –aunque jamás lo admitiría– sabía que había sido _lindo. _Me gustó observarlo así, le di la libertad a mi mente –aunque fuera solo por algunos minutos–, que viajará a mi niñez. Etapa nada complicada, etapa feliz en la que Edward formaba parte de mi todo, recordé su carita llena de hoyuelos junto con el color más claro de su cabello, como el viento jugaba con mechones casi rubios, como su boca rosa temblaba por las carcajadas no contenidas y cerraba los ojos fuertemente mientras sobaba su panza. Recordé los días de campamento, un bonito prado en el que jugábamos, un hermoso tiempo, un inolvidable Edward y una... completamente feliz Bella.

Rodé sobre mi costado, apoyé mi cabeza sobre mi mano y me permití observarlo y recordarlo solo por –lo que consideré– algunos segundos. No quería pensar que tendría que llegar al hotel, que tendría que enfrentar las dudas con John, que estaba empezando a dudar mi futura boda y que, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, quería que todo fuera más sencillo; que todo fuera justo como en Forks. Una recóndita neurona divagaba en desear regresar el tiempo.

Tan perdida en el pasado me llegué a encontrar que no fui consciente cuando Edward terminó de reír, dudé de la velocidad del pensamiento, pero no dude de la nueva actitud que mi compañero tomaba. Se acercó a mí sin vacilar pero con lentitud hasta acariciar una de mis mejillas con demasiado cuidado y observar perdido puntos de mi rostro que no identificaba bien. La sensación de sentir mi boca reseca me comprobaba que yo quería lo mismo. Solo sería una vez, Daniel había dicho que caer una solo vez era como caer ninguna, y sería apenas un segundo... _O tal vez varios._

Deje que Edward me besara sintiendo mucho miedo y siendo demasiado precavida. Me cerré completamente a recordar todo lo que sentía cuando me besaba, y eso... eso fue demasiado. Este beso no llegaba ni a competir con los de antes, dudaba que pudiera compararlo con alguno de John. Nuestros labios estampados, moviéndose en manera mecánica. Tuve que detenerme. Con mi mano en su pecho me alejé de él, me levanté en un rápido movimiento y le di la espalda.

–Tengo que llegar al hotel o John sospechará.

No volteé a verlo cuando no escuché nada, sabía que estaba ahí.

– ¿Vas a casarte con él sabiendo que te engaña?

Sólo entonces lo encaré, observé su mandíbula apretada, sus verdes ojos perdidos en algún punto del parque y sus manos tensas a los lados.

–Él no me engaña –lo defendí–, seguramente es solo otra cuestión de negocios...

– ¡Negocios! –Bufó Edward–. Jamás te imaginé así Bella, como la muñequita de aparador de alguien...

– ¡No soy ninguna muñequita de aparador! –Grité insegura.

Observé cómo dos niñas nos quedaron viendo y bajé el rostro, estábamos haciendo un espectáculo por nada.

–Escucha Edward, no me importa lo que pienses, John es ahora mi vida y tú... –lo señalé sin observarlo–, bueno tú... –mi garganta quemaba por sólo imaginar lo que iba a decir–. Tú eres_ nada_, ahora.

No quise observarlo y me limité a ver como cerraba más fuertemente los puños a sus costados.

–No es cierto –dijo después de un rato con la voz inexpresiva–. Tú me extrañas.

Negué con lo que consideré una débil sonrisa.

–No es así.

–Me necesitas –refutó él.

–Te equivocas.

Me sentía mal, no era que no fueran ciertas mis respuestas, pero jamás se las hubiera dicho a la cara. Yo no planeaba destruirlo como él a mí. Sin embargo, necesitaba alejarlo, porque francamente no podría controlarme la próxima vez que estuviéramos tan cerca.

Soltó una amarga carcajada.

–Lo que es cierto, es que me quisiste mucho más de lo que lo quieres a él.

Me encogí de hombros.

–Tiempo pasado y tiempo presente –musité, apuñé mis manos y con un valor que jamás había sentido lo miré a los ojos–. ¿Qué crees que vale más para mí?

No contestó nada tal como esperaba e hice lo último que me definiría como una _–'perra'– _según Daniel:

–Me iré en el auto de Carlisle, puedes tomarte un taxi.

Caminé a paso firme por todo lo que antes había corrido, intentado no tropezar a su mirada, tomando aire con tranquilidad, siendo indiferente a la destrucción que dentro de mi cuerpo avecinaba. Yo era Isabella Marie Swan, futura Isabella Marie Coleman. Ya jamás aparecería en mi mente el vestigio de un extraño nombre; Bella Cullen. Listo, había llegado al auto de Carlisle justo cuando mis propios pensamientos me traicionaron para caer. Solo me preocupe por abrir la puerta del piloto, subirme y entonces me solté a llorar. Por lo menos había sido el último paso para terminar con Edward. Recordé con más dolor la tediosa vista que había hecho alguna vez para: _no pensar en él, no desearlo, no soñarlo, no imaginarlo, no extrañarlo, no llamarlo, no gritar su nombre en sueños..._

Edward debía de merecerse mis palabras, yo se las había dado con todo el amor que una vez destruyo.

...

.

– ¿Te sientes bien? –La preocupada voz de Alice me hizo sonreír.

Asentí con una tensa sonrisa y la invité a pasar.

Ya me encontraba en la habitación del hotel, había dejado el auto de Carlisle en el estacionamiento trasero y me había preocupado por no ser vista cuando llegué a mi cuarto. Después el dilema fue dejar de sentirme tan miserable.

–Vaya que estuviste enferma –comentó mi amiga cuando me vio detalladamente.

En un espejo alcancé a ver mis ojos hinchados, unas manchitas oscuras en las mejillas y rostro alicaído.

– ¿Gripe? –continuó hablando ella mientras se sentaba en mi cama y observaba un paquetito de gomitas para abrirlo–. Sólo quería venir a decirte que no hay problema si no pudiste ver lo de mi sorpresa hoy... Edward me habló hace dos horas para decirme que todo estará listo para el viernes y que lo vea a las tres en un restaurante algo extraño.

Mi amiga soltó una pequeña carcajada y continuó jugando con las gomitas en sus manos. No sabía que decir, no podía. Me senté a su lado y no deje que mi sonrisa desapareciera.

–Alice, ¿Crees que John sea para mí?

Ella dejó de atascarse con gomitas para observarme con los ojos bien abiertos.

– ¡Dudas a tres días! –Se inquietó de inmediato–. Bella, estamos a jueves te casas el próximo lunes, ¿Qué quieres decir?

–Es solo una pregunta –me defendí como pude–.

–Solo una pregunta –se burló ella antes de rodar los ojos–, esas preguntas solo te las haces cuando lo estás dudando.

La observé con recelo, yo no lo estaba dudando, solo quería saber su opinión.; de eso estaba segura.

–Alice –le llamé seriamente para llamar toda su atención–, me voy a casar con John de una forma u otra. Es solo que... –mi voz se quebró y tuve que mirar hacia otro lado– todos dicen que él no es para mí.

Mi amiga sinceró una sonrisa y me ofreció sus brazos. Tuve que acomodarme para darnos lugar al futuro bebé y a mí.

–Cariño –murmuró ella pasando sus manos por mi cabello–, eso solo lo puedes saber tú. Dime, ¿Amas a John? –Asentí–. ¿Entonces cual es el problema?

–Nada, nada es el problema.

Alice me sonrío, ya que ella estaba ignorante de que era el _"nada" _en mi vida.

Al poco rato de la plática con Alice llegó John con una sonrisa y un ramo de flores, lo saludé con un quedo beso mientras mi amiga se despedía con una sonrisita.

–Tengo una sorpresa para esta noche –dijo él, aliviado de alguna forma al verme–. Iremos a cenar con los O'Donell.

Forcé una sonrisa más tensa que los anteriores.

–Son casi las diez, ahora no tengo mucho ánimo John...

Tampoco tenía ánimo de preguntarle, todo lo dejaría para mañana.

Él rodó los ojos.

–Has estado en tu cuarto todo el día, amor –apuntó él acariciando mi mejilla–. Además, Jacob estará ahí.

Mis ojos se iluminaron de nuevo, _Jacob estará ahí_. Necesitaba tanto a Jake en este momento, asentí como autómata antes de buscar la ropa que mejor acomodara. Y con una sonrisa sincera agradecí que John y Jacob siempre estuvieran para sacarme de mis pozos depresivos. Ellos, eran parte de mi todo ahora.

...

* * *

**O7/08/10**

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaa!**

**Sí, tengo milenios de no atualizar, pero salí de vacicones y fue imposible tener la computadora en mis manos. En fin, creo que ese tiempo me ha servido de algo, tengo algunas ideas nuevas y mejores animos. Este capitulo -como había dicho-, me gusta mucho, la parte detectivezca, el Edward quieto y la confusión de Bella. No dejé muy el claro lo de "George gafas" pero espero que puedan ir uniendo pistas.**

**Jake viene en el siguiente cap!, con él revelaré mucho más de lo que he hecho anteriormente, eso espero. Por favor, les pido mil disculpas por haber dicho que actulizaria pronto y hacer lo contrario pero de verdad no pude :(**

**Un besote gigante y gracias por leer!**


	7. 6, Descubrelo I

**_Disclaimer: _**_Sí, veo a Jacob. Sí, sueño con Edward. Sí, río con Emmett. Sí, estoy loca. ¡Caray Alice! Te he dicho que sí a cada cosa... –y Alice habla–... ¡Oh claro que no! Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen, son todo de S. M._

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo VI: Descubrir I.**

_"Desde pequeña deseé saber todo lo que los grandes no, ahora solo quiero tener la mente de un infante.__"_

**

* * *

**

–Es enserio Bella, te ves espectacular –la brillante sonrisa que destilaba el rostro de Jacob invitaba a la mía cada vez que podía.

Giré de nuevo entre sus brazos y me alejé, para volver a marcar el ritmo de la música. Posiblemente Jacob sería mejor instructor de baile que cualquiera que John contratará. Volví a reír cuando frunció el ceño a fijarse en mi distracción.

– ¿Pasa algo? –Preguntó deteniéndose sin aviso.

Meneé la cabeza algo abochornada y lo jalé de la mano para acercarnos a la mesa de las bebidas. Ahí nos encontramos con la fluida conversación que mantenía John con la señora O'Donell.

–Y ahí está la hermosa señora Coleman –sonrío mi prometido al jalarme a su lado.

–No te adelantes querido –siseó Margaret O'Donell para agregar divertida–; es un mal presagio.

–Confío en que todo salga como yo quiero –aseguró él observando a Jake de forma cómplice.

Eso sólo hizo que un escalofrío –que se había vuelto común– recorriera mi cuerpo. No quería pensar que Jacob era parte de de todo eso que se privaba de mi conocimiento, incluso aunque mi persona estuviera de por medio. Era estresante tener la tentación de desconfiar de John sin poder pensar que mi inconsciente quería terminar la relación por motivos ajenos a mi moral.

–Discúlpenme –pedí cuando no pude escuchar el ridículo relato de Margaret.

John observó con ceño fruncido como me alejé y Jacob me siguió por detrás. Caminé hasta un pequeño balcón entre tanta gente. La mayoría enfundados en prendas elegantes, con una copa de vino en sus manos y el rostro atento a una absurda desinteresada perorata. En todo el camino solo me fije en el pulido piso que reflejaba mi figura en aquel vestido negro. Llegué al balcón y tomé todo el aire posible sin poder evitar escuchar a la parejita a mi lado.

_–…no importa más, tú lo eres todo ahora, Eliza Douglas Mcgregor ¿te casarías conmigo? _

El brillo en los ojos de la mujer fue imposible de confundir, estaba enamorada. Dios, tuve morderme los labios para no bufar y disfrazar la lágrima que caía por mi mejilla. Yo estaba a días de casarme y la emoción se había evaporado. ¿Qué pasó? Mi ex llegó para mostrarme que es un idiota y mi prometido me escondía algo.

_Una segura inseguridad crecía… IRONICO. _

Tomando en cuenta que debía de ignorar cada palabra que mi cerebro relacionara con John, Edward, amor, pasado, presente… ¡Demasiado! Cerré los ojos, debía dejar de pensar. Sólo los abrí cuando sentí una cálida mano en mi mejilla para encontrarme con el oscuro par que me había seguido como público fiel.

– ¿Estás bien? –Quiso saber Jacob con el gesto de preocupación.

Negué honesta para aceptar el abrazo que me ofrecía y enterrar mi rosto en su pecho. Entonces, un fuerte _dejá vù _llegó a instalarse en mi cerebro y me alejé más confundida de Jacob.

– ¿Podrías contarme cómo te conocí? –Pedí con una sonrisa entre mi abatido rostro.

Jake me observó como si estuviese loca, más asintió precavido.

–En una de todas tus caídas creo –esbozó una sonrisa traviesa–, salías de literatura y te caíste por delante de mí –recordó con la vista perdida–. Ese día también conocí a Edward, cuando llegó al rescate por ti, aunque yo ya te había ayudado tomó los libros de mi manos y te llevó a tu próxima clase.

–Claro –asentí conmovida–, como no pude continuar hablando contigo, te lo recompensé en aquel café –sonreí–. No estaba en mis planes tirarlo en tu camisa.

–Ni en los míos olvidarla en tu departamento –reímos juntos.

–Desde entonces, Edward empezó a odiarte –recordé divertida.

–Oh créeme que lo hizo desde que me vio –aseguró mi amigo con una sonrisa de lado más perdido de lo común bebió más de su copa para agregar casi intangible–: Forks fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

Parpadeé sin entenderlo.

– ¿Forks?

Jake parpadeó de igual manera regresando a donde estábamos y dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho. Pude ver el arrepentimiento solo un poco antes de girarse a cualquier otro lado.

–Sí ya sabes, Forks –dijo él con fingido reconocimiento y me golpeó levemente el hombro.

–Yo no recuerdo nada de Forks Jacob –admití con una apenada sonrisa–. ¿Qué pasó con Edward en Forks?

–No. Que. Tu. Forks. Edward… –su tartamudeó me dejó intranquila e hizo que mi pecho se oprimiera en desconfianza.

_¿También Jacob, también me estaba traicionando?_

–Jake, dímelo –rogué con la vista fija en sus ojos y el ruego el mi rostro–. Por favor.

Jacob me observó con extrañeza.

–No sé de qué hablas, Bella –farfulló indiferente–; yo solo digo que Edward se molestó cuando supo que ambos veníamos de Forks, eso es todo.

Dijo esto algo molesto y volvió a entrar en la fiesta dejándome ahí. La parejita que había estado beso y beso después del compromiso me observaron sin disimular extrañados. _Al carajo con todo _–pensé.

–Sí –les dije en voz alta como una loca, como quien habla su pública en obra teatral; y con la decepción en el arrastro de mis palabras confesé–: ¡Mi ex novio, prometido y amigo me ponen el cuerno juntos!

_…_

Caminé sin vacilar hasta mi habitación, últimamente ese lugar había sido el más cómodo para mi persona. No era momento de ser racional, los días se acortaban y las opciones o dudas que florecían marchitándome pasarían de locuras a fantasías bobas.

Eso mismo traté de explicarle a Daniel cuando fue a buscarme, él debía de entender que _no me estaba ahogando en un vaso de agua; _sólo me faltaba el aire en una tormenta de arena. Por lo mismo, mi único propósito en la vida hasta el día de mi boda sería echarme en la cama. De cualquier manera, John estaría ocupado arreglando sus cuatro semanas lejos de negocios –y un nudo en mi estómago crecía al saber que asuntos demasiado escondidos trataría–. Así, debía de quedar cómoda a mi manera, _¿qué mejor que la deliciosa cama, servicio a la habitación o salir de vez en cuando a la piscina?_

_Muñequita de aparador. _

Las palabras de Edward me frustraron de nuevo, ignorando por completo la palabrería que Daniel me decía sobre lo _pesada _que estaba últimamente divagué en el absurdo apodo. ¡Yo no era ninguna muñequita de aparador! No era de aquellas mujeres que solo están con un hombre por cumplir un papel, como la señora O'Donnell o todas aquellas que envejecen recordando viajes y tiempos en lugar de…

...

_– ¿Me querrás hasta que envejezca, este marchita y no pueda recordar cómo te llamas? –Bromeé de mal humor y continué cruzada de brazos delante del espejo colgado en la puerta de mi habitación. _

_Por el espejo vi como Edward, cómodamente sentado en mi cama esbozó una sonrisa ladina y asintió con demasiada ternura en sus ojos. Fruncí más el ceño, no era momento para hiperventilar y continué escrutando mi rostro en cualquier busca de una arruga. _

_– ¡Las mujeres siempre envejecen más rápido que los hombres! –Me quejé delante del espejo y volteé hacia cualquier otro lugar. Mala idea. ¡El calendario!–. ¡Odio la fecha!_

_Sí, hoy era 'esos días', aquellos en los que pensaba que la obras caritativas en mera intención disfrazada, que la azúcar era amarga, Hitler no era tan malo y que en Forks sólo llovía porque sería el primer lugar en el que el cielo se caería. Hoy era 13 de septiembre, la fecha me golpeaba 'de diferente manera cada año'. Hace dos años estaba enojada por la fiesta sorpresa que Alice me había organizado y me sentía traicionada por Edward ya que se había enterado y no me advirtió, así que no le hablé en todo el día por más 'perdón, amor' que repitiera. Hace un año fue algo distinto, él para disculparse por la fiesta del año pasado había hecho el gran favor de comprarme un piano para darme clases privadas –envolviéndolo con papel navideño para aclarar que no era por mi cumpleaños, que sólo pretendía tocar conmigo en la víspera siguiente, con la misma excusa le dije que le hablaría hasta la víspera siguiente. _

_Este año no había hecho nada más que venir a despertare, Charlie había planeado un viaje de pesca para él y Billy pero a Renée se le había ocurrido unirse apuntando a Edward y a mí. Charlie no estaba en su mejor día, y Edward al contrario se divertía con la situación. _

_– ¡Edward los diez minutos que me dijiste con Bella ya han pasado! –Gritó mi padre cerca. _

_Me giré a mi novio aún con el ceño fruncido de coraje y me dejé caer en la cama recargando mi cabeza entre sus piernas. Él dejó de lado la divertida sonrisa por una bonita línea en sus labios que se aproximaba a los míos. Me colgué de su cuello en cuanto me faltaba cada vez más el aire. Escuché las escaleras crujir y maldije internamente, Edward me separó sin dejar de mirarme con tanta dulzura. Charlie vendría y abriría la puerta. Antes de que se alejará por completo lo jalé de nuevo hacía mí. _

_–Por favor –supliqué viéndolo directo a los ojos, se inclinó un poco hacia mí cuando estuve sentada decentemente–. Haz que nos quedemos, no hay peor manera de no celebrar mi cumpleaños, que yendo con Charlie a pescar…_

_Edward sonrío y negó lentamente con su cabeza. _

_–Se lo he prometido a tu mamá –explicó levantándose. _

_Sólo entonces la puerta se abrió y Charlie se fijo en cada detalle de mi habitación como si estuviera en alguna escena del crimen, con aquellos ojos de policía. Comprobó lo necesario y se dirigió a mí. _

_–Renée dice que lleves zapatos cómodos y mudada extra –gruñó, podía adivinar que se la estaba pasando peor que yo en esto de compartir el día. _

_Al final, me enojé con Edward por mantener la promesa con mi madre. Para no ser tan mala, apenas dieron las doce y era catorce de septiembre cuando me lancé a sus brazos y le dije que lo amaba más que a nada en el mundo. _

_…_

Esta vez no sacudí mi cabeza, había empezado a pensar como sería todo realmente si Edward estuviera ahora mi lado, si no hubiera ocurrido la estúpida pelea. Recordé la pelea.

...

_–¡Maldita sea Edward, eres demasiado inseguro! –Protesté de camino a la puerta. _

_Había estado harta de explicarle, de tener que darle tiempo. Por si fuera poco, mi padre se encontraba mal y no podía explicárselo ¿por qué? Porque él quería razones para un inexistente viaje con Jacob. _

_Impidió mi paso tapando la puerta sin dejar de verme tomó el puente de su nariz y cerró los ojos. _

_–Llevas maletas, no te he visto por dos días enteros Bella, ¿tengo derecho a saber a dónde vas? _

_Lo observé furiosa. _

_–Antes podía desaparecer y m esperabas –espeté con ojos llorosos. _

_Él continuó sin verme. _

_–Antes podía saber de ti, ahora no me dejas acercarme…_

_¿Yo no lo dejaba acercarme? ¿No era él el distante, desde que se enteró de la probabilidad de que Jacob viniera a estudiar cerca? ¿No era él quien había decidido dejar de tocarme desde la noche del mensaje? _

_– ¡Antes confiabas en mí!, ¡Antes siempre estabas ahí!, ¡Antes me acompañabas! ¿Edward que rayos te pasa? _

_Y eso era todo, un sollozo se había escapado. No dejé escapar más de mi garganta y lo esquivé para poder salir, no me retuvo._

_–Antes sentía que me amabas –murmuró ya una vez que había pasado._

_…_

Había llegado a Forks para enterarme que Charlie no podría volver a caminar, para ver a mi padre débil y sentirme una lacra. Nadie estuvo ahí para apoyarme, mi madre estaba devastada y Forks había dejado de ser el mismo desde que todos fuimos a la universidad escogida. Estaba tan sola, sólo entonces Jacob llegó al enterarse, era él quien siempre estaba ahí.

Sabía que mi amigo había estado enamorado de mí desde siempre, sin embargo, nunca buscó algo que yo no le pudiera dar. Su presencia se limitaba a enojar y odiar a Edward.

–Se nos han acabado la toallitas –habló Daniel saliendo del baño con una cajita vacía. Levantó la cabeza y su rostro se descompuso al verme–. ¿Cariño, que te ha pasado?

No lo entendí hasta que sentí de la nada mis mejillas húmedas. Me sentí patética.

–Es sólo la estúpida boda –me defendí con una falsa sonrisa–, estoy algo sentimental.

Daniel frunció el gesto pero no dijo nada más. Se limitó a ir por más toallitas darmelas para las lágrimas y dar vueltas por la caótica habitación.

–Hoy te vestirás de gatita –dijo de la nada cuando había tomado el mando de la tele distraídamente–, una linda gatita rosa.

Levanté una ceja a su mirada perdida.

– ¿Qué? –Se preguntó después de un rato–. Alice y yo hemos acordado que queríamos un poco de diversión para el _baby shower, _habrás gatitos, conejitos y todo animalito tierno –rodó los ojos.

Me había olvidado por completo, abrí la boca pero adivinó todo demasiado rápido.

–Ya he arreglado tu vestuario –sonrío maliciosamente.

…

– ¡Rosalie Hale! –Grité sonrojada–. Yo no elegí vestirme tan ridícula, ya te lo he dicho.

Me quejaba del incomodo traje ajustado de felpa rosa, con una ridícula cola rizada y las tontas orejas en mi cabeza. Para terminar, Rosalie me había maquillado como una gatita. Aunque mi amiga se había vestido de canguro, luciendo increíble aún después de lo ridículo de la situación.

Ella volvió a reír observando a todas las mujeres alrededor.

– ¿Cómo hay tanta gente? –murmuré fijándome en las mujeres sentadas en una luna alrededor de un pequeño escenario.

–Alice, se ha encargado de pasarle a Jasper una lista de invitados –respondió bebiendo de un extraño liquido rosa.

Rosalie, Edward y yo nos habíamos dedicado a ser cien por ciento temáticos en colores pasteles. Bebidas de fresa, mango, limón servidas en fuentes con colorantes pasteles. Lindos manteles blancos y panecillos con sonrisas. Todo demasiado _dulce. _

– ¡Al fin las encuentro! –Llegó Alice casi brincando de la felicidad y riendo sin dejar de sobar su pancita–. ¡Todo me ha encantado! No sé como nunca organizaron alguna fiesta, son grandes chicas.

En eso llegaron tres mujeres más a felicitarla con cosas como _¡Chaparra, ya vendrá una paqueña Alice!_ Ó _¡Dios nos salve de una nueva hiperactividad!_

Alice reía y Rose y yo la acompañábamos.

– ¡Mira, ahí viene el padrino del baby! –chilló Alice saludando a lo lejos.

_Oh no, _me había preocupado por no ver a Edward y ahora sucedía en el peor ámbito. Rose me miró con curiosidad y murmuró:

– ¿Algo nuevo que contar, Bella?

Sonrío perspicaz y me molesté.

_Rubia inteligente. _

–Nop –negué robándole lo que bebía, aprovechando el tiempo en el que él esquivaba a la gente para pasar–. Sigo odiando al maldito que me cree infiel.

Rosalie rodó los ojos y Edward llegó.

–Hola hermanita –saludó a Alice–. Rosalie y… Bella –tomó su tiempo para buscar mi mirada y únicamente asentí como respuesta–, ¿puedo hablar contigo?

Me mordí el labio ante la mirada del público. Alice y Rose me sonreían, ¿Qué creían? Que estaría bien con Edward sólo por hablar con él, sólo porque en mi pasado había sido tan estúpida como para amarlo. Se equivocaban, yo era más fuerte que eso, y sí, hablaría con él pero no cambiaría.

Abrí la boca para murmurar la respuesta cuando las bocinas nos interrumpieron. Giramos al pequeño escenario. Daniel mantenía una sonrisa expectante y observaba a Alice con mucha ternura discursando la bienvenida del bebé.

Finalmente dijo–; '¡Que empiecen los juegos!'

Y esa era oportunidad, tomé a Edward de la mano y ahora era mi turno de enseñarle la verdadera tentación.

…

Al principio Edward me miró con los ojos bien abiertos cuando le pedí que fuera mi pareja, no sabía lo planeado. Hice que cargara a una amiga de Alice que parecía pesar más de lo que hablaba, besó a cuatro solteronas que se habían colado a la fiesta, recogió la fruta de lugares desagradables y obtuvo el premio como 'compañero generoso' por ser quien había soportado más. La mayoría se mataba a carcajadas y él solo fijaba en mí el desafío, intentando acercarse a hablar cada vez que una actividad terminaba, para entonces yo ya tenía visto el siguiente reto. La gota que derramó el vaso fue cuando cinco huevos le cayeron encima y su melena cobriza junto con su rostro y camisa terminaron victimas.

Me miró colérico desde el centro hacia la esquina donde me encontraba y avanzó midiendo sus pasos.

–¡_Omelett _a la Edward! –Gritó Rosalie y chifló.

–Hermanito eres huevo batido –escuché a Alice mientras corría con una toalla para ayudarlo.

–La _clara _es la nueva crema batida para aderezo sexual –murmuraron unas solteronas desde la esquina.

Alice le ofreció la toalla a Edward cuando me alcanzó y tuvo que salir por ser hora de empezar a destapar los regalos según Daniel. Levanté una ceja a mi compañero.

– ¿Te diviertes? –me preguntó justo enfrente.

Asentí dibujando una sonrisa.

El negó con la cabeza, cerrando sus ojos y tomando el puente de su nariz. Suspiró finalmente y abrió los ojos. No recordaba sus ojos tan verdes, su ¿sonrisa? tan decaída.

–Esto ha sido nada Bella –murmuró acercándose, me alejé con repulsión al huevo–, y tal vez me lo merezco –me miró fijamente–. Me ducharé y cuando regresé espero merecer hablar contigo.

Se acercó a mi rostro y tuve el impulso de apretar mis labios, no lo besaría. Me fije en sus ojos cerrados y boca entreabierta, abrió un poco más inhalando y se alejó.

–Siete años después y eres más exquisita –sonrío antes de irse.

_¡Lo odio!, ¡LO ODIO!, ¡SI! Lo odio…_

–Bella –una fina voz me sacó de mi trance.

Hasta entonces me di cuenta de mis ojos cerrados y los abrí para encontrarme con el rostro afligido de Ángela.

– ¿Estás bien? –Preguntamos las dos al mismo tiempo, una a la otra.

Ambas asentimos y sonreímos.

–Tengo algo que contarte –murmuró ella después volviendo a la aflicción.

Mi rostro se crispó en duda y miedo anticipado. Demasiado desconfiada de lo que diría tomé mi tiempo para observar todo. Alice desenvolvía feliz un gran paquete rosa, todos a su alrededor, Rosalie sonriendo. Tenía la ligera sospecha de que lo siguiente que diría Ángela no sería con exactitud algo bueno.

Con un nudo me atreví a preguntar–: '¿Qué pasa, Ang?'

–Es John, Bella, o mejor dicho… es George.

_**...Continuará...**_

* * *

**O3/09/10**

**Sí, probablemente ahora que vieron el título de la historia digan ¿y que ésto? tal vez ya ni la reconocen u.u (y si sí, perdonden que me hunda en un vaso de agua). Lo cierto es que como dije anduve en vacaciones luego terminaron y mi inspiración andaba en casi nada. Éste capítulo lo he logrado sacara en momento que le digo a mi cerebro: _¡turn on, please! _Si notan dedazos o algo les pido mil disculpas pero necesitaba publicarlo pronto, no quería dejarlar sin un mes de actu... ¡Mil disculpas por los errores!**

**Y bueno, queriendo disipar dudas, les digo que sé que algunas(por que creo que sólo hay mujeres, si hay hombres... mil disculpas!) están totalmente confundidas por como terminaron Edward y Bella así que tengo un capítulo (que aún escribiré) donde todo se platicara entre... tachán... (ahí lo verán). Así que por la dudas solo traten de agarrarle por uno de todos los hilitos que dejó sueltos... **

**Por otro lado, Edward y Bella tienen que estar juntos (para quienes preguntaron si habrá final feliz, sí, lo habrá) Y sé que me dijeron por ahí que la Bella fuerte que proyectaba decayó en el capítulo anterior, sí, tal vez... pero, bueno, espero que con los siguientes caps (éste por ejemplo) se aseguren de que Edward pagará algunas de sus tonterías...**

**¿Huevo en la cabeza? Tal vez no es un gran castigo pero es el principio... **

**¡No las abrumo! Les pido disculpas de nuevo, y les aseguro que haré todo lo posible por continuar pronto, yo soy la más ansiosa por ver el final jajaja... **

**¡Un abrazote a todas! ¡Muchas gracias por leer! **

**¿Un review?**


	8. 7, Escúchame esta vez

**_Disclaimer: _**_Sí, veo a Jacob. Sí, sueño con Edward. Sí, río con Emmett. Sí, estoy loca. ¡Caray Alice! Te he dicho que sí a cada cosa... –y Alice habla–... ¡Oh claro que no! Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen, son todo de S. M._

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo VII: Escúchame esta vez.  
**

_"Cariño, siempre he estado aquí, sólo una pregunta más ¿puedo regresar a ti ya?.__"_

**

* * *

**

.

–_Es John, Bella, o mejor dicho… es George._

_**...Continuará...**  
_

Ángela insistió en buscar un lugar más privado, podía intuir que lo que diría serían las respuestas a todas mis dudas. Caminamos hasta una de las pocas mesas alejadas de la alegre multitud. El ambiente ahí era tan distinto, aseguraba que sudaba de los nervios e instintos desconocidos querían apresurar a Ángela de la peor forma.

– ¿Es mafioso? –Solté con el rostro en total preocupación. Creería cualquier cosa en este momento.

Ángela desorbitó un poco sus ojos hasta que entendió que yo en verdad lo creía, negó con la cabeza lentamente y pude suspirar el aire contenido.

– ¿Mató a alguien?

– ¡Diablos no, Bella! –Evadió mi amiga confundida–. ¿Te casarías teniendo estas dudas?

_Touché._

Negué con la cabeza y tomó aire precipitada.

–Bella, no sé cuanto conozcas a John, y me siento demasiado ridícula al decirte algo que probablemente tú ya sepas y yo sólo este exagerando…

– ¡Ang, al grano! –Rogué.

Ella asintió.

–Anoche, John le pidió a su asistente que me pusiera al corriente –comenzó ella arrugando un poco el entrecejo, haciendo mímicas tranquilas para tomar su tiempo–. Yo sabía que mis deberes empezarían después de tu boda, así me ocuparía sobre la administración de los gastos al inicio del mes… Sólo que creo que su asistente entendió las cosas mal ya que me enteré de algo más –torció el gesto y se recargó sobre su asiento examinando mi expresión de reojo, los siguientes rasgos de dudas e ignorancia hacia el tema la invitaron a proseguir.

»Hace diez años la familia Coleman empezó a residir en estados unidos, sabrás que son ingleses y bueno habían decidido mantener el negocio de la hotelería desde lejos. George, Phil y Dorian Coleman vivían en una gran casa cerca de Brooklyn –ahora fui yo quien tomó aire, no sabía nada de eso, la familia de John viviendo aquí.

–No lo sabía –Ang asintió con más confianza y continuó tras mi inseguro murmullo–:

–Dos años después de empezar a inaugurar posadas que próximamente se convertirían en reconocidos hoteles, se vieron a la luz algunos negocios... _maquillados_. Phil había estado afectando notablemente la economía norteamericana mejorando sus bolsillos.

Toda la historia, todos los hechos. Hace ocho años, John debía de tener diecisiete años… un adolescente. Pensar que John debía lidiar con un padre así cuando mis mayores problemas se basaban en pasar todo el día con mi novio. Todo me dejaba en completa incredulidad.

–Todos los Coleman fueron deportados hacia su país natal. John no se encontraba con ellos… el estaba en chile…

Lo que Ángela decía no tenía sentido, eso no era posible.

– ¿Dices que John a sus diecisiete años, estaba en otro país lejos de sus padres?

Ángela apretó los labios, portando el aire de seriedad como quien va a soltar un bomba y decide tomar precauciones. Me hizo recordar algunas de nuestras pláticas adolescentes y negó con la cabeza.

–No, Bella, John murió en chile practicando paracaidismo hace ocho años.

Pestañeé aturdida, ¿qué intentaba decirme?

–Era una historia limpia, quiero decir hay muchas personas deportadas por razones parecidas, nos vemos a la defensiva en cualquier amenaza posible –apuntó con condescendencia–. En ese entonces John murió a los 23 años, estaba ya fuera de la tutoría de sus padres y por lo mismo, quedaba intacto en cualquier resquicio legal. El funeral fue en Chile y ahí quedó todo, la acta de defunción no fue presente y entonces... ahí van los documentos turbios –mi amiga tomó aire desarrollando la situación con demasiado interés mientras yo no podía creer todo lo que me decía–. Entonces, encontré papeles con el nombre de John ingresando a la universidad de Cornell a sus 23 años, legalmente John tiene a ahora 30 años y se casará con Isabella Swan...

Sentía que me desmayaría en cualquier momento después de lo confesado por Ángela.

– ¿Estás totalmente segura?

Ang asintió.

–Los papeles no pueden mentirme –murmuró perdida–, George es John no puedo llegar alguna otra conclusión a menos que pienses que los muertos se levantan de su tumba... Bella, mañana entregaré mi renuncia, no quiero verme involucrada en negocios turbios o algo parecido –explicó bajando la cabeza, tomando aire, podía decidir que estaba demasiado impactada con la noticia. ¿No todos los días descubría que su jefe era algo parecido a un mafios? estuvo a punto de pertencer a ello... Yo perteneceré a ello... Y cómo si pudiese leer mi mente alzó la cabeza demasiado deprisa y me dedicó la mirada más comprensiva y solidaria antes de preguntar–; ¿te casarás con él?

–No lo sé Ang, realmente no lo sé.

La respuesta era obvia para cualquiera, un 'no' bastaría, pero a diferencia de la última vez que me rompieron el corazón no quería huir. John o quien sea que fuese aquel hombre merecía ser escuchado, Dios sabe que yo lo escucharía como jamás me escucharon a mi alguna vez. Eran demasiadas cosas, y mi lealtad ya le pertenecía a él, ahora lo entendía. Ahora entendía porque había decidido casarme con él, tal vez no lo amaba, sólo tal vez, pero tenía tanta fé, tanta confianza y me sentía tan segura que lo que sentía era sólo un poco menos que el amor, sólo un poco menos. Negamos ambas con la cabeza hasta que vi una de las pocas cosas que podían salvarme. Edward, caminó hasta mi mesa, venía con otra ropa y su raro cabello corbrizo húmedo; saludó a Ángela cortésmente.

–Puedo esperarte... –indicó señalando la puerta y negué rápidamente.

–Ahora voy, sólo me despido.

Asintió con una torcida sonrisa y regresó por donde había llegado.

– ¿Qué fue eso, Bella?

Hice una mueca de dolor, y me encogí de hombros.

–Edward me lastimó... nos lastimamos –expliqué–, terminé de la peor forma sin dar segundas oportunidades a la única persona que he considero el amor de mi vida... Y ahora, a un imbécil mentiroso con doble vida ¿estoy pensando si casarme o no? –solté con toda la amargura posible y Ang me entendió con la misma mueca de frustración–. Creo que hablar con él no me hará tanto daño..., es más, creo que lo necesito. Luego escuchare a John, escucharé ambos. Ángela, tengo que ser justa con ambos para ser justa conmigo -expliqué a Ang lo que por fin mi mente resumía.

Sonreí despidiéndome con la fija mirada en el atractivo hombre de cabello cobrizo sobre uno de los muros. ¿Cuál Edward era ahora?, ¿Qué John o George existía? Más importante, ¿A quien elegiría?

...

..

...

No podía elegir algo certeramente. Caminé con Edward por primera vez con decisión, no me importaba si John aparecía... o George o cómo se llamara. Estaba furiosa, ¿por qué me engañó? Caminamos por todo el lobby dando vueltas, podía saber que Edward tenía la misma idea que yo de a donde iríamos y yo estaba perdida. Hasta que por fin me giré a él en lugar de ir por delante y dejé que viera como me sentía. Casi caigo victima cuando vi como respiro hondamente, no sería frágil, no quería ser frágil. Ahora era imparcial y necesitaba ser la persona más fría con Edward.

–Necesito salir de aquí, quiero tranquilizarme Edward –frunció un poco el ceño con mi petición pero asintió.

Alargó su mano más después al ver que yo no la tomaba la regresó a su lugar, tenía que entender que esto no cambiaba nada, que esto era sólo la oportunidad que ambos nos negamos hace siete años. Y por más que lo negara, me dolía igual, aunque con fortuna había madurado un poco. Me sonrío ladinamente sin que la sonrisa llegara a sus ojos y asintió guiándome hacia el estacionamiento, me sentía extraña y como si estuviera cometiendo algún delito. Mi estado emocional estaba en un punto muerto, lo único que quería era gritarle a John y sin embargo seguía a Edward para arreglar algo que sólo me lastimaría más. Alguna parte de mi cerebro me decía que eso era lo mejor, ahora que estaba impactada con la noticia de mi prometido podía escuchar fríamente a mi ex, y después cuando los sentimientos de confusión llegaran podría hablar con mi prometido exigiéndole la verdad. La Bella en punto muerto atendería a Edward, y la Bella lastimada a Coleman. Ahora se llamaría Coleman en vista de su habilidad para salir de la tumba.

– ¿Qué hacemos, aquí? –Sólo entonces me decidí a preguntar, me había encontrado tan ensimismada ignorando la preocupación en la que me veía que aún no entendía por que parábamos en un parque, ni fui consciente cuando arrancó el motor.

–Caminaremos –señaló el lugar alambrado con tranquilidad–, estas demasiado nerviosa creo que eso es lo mejor.

Asentí mientras él se giraba al asiento trasero para ofrecerme un grueso abrigo. Fruncí el ceño.

– ¿Acaso distribuyes el guardarropa de Tanya en los carros? –bufé dolida.

Sonrío ladinamente y negó viéndome con algo incomprensible–; No, ese es mi abrigo, y Tanya ya se ha ido de aquí y de mi vida –remarcó como si aquello significara algo.

Volví a asentir airada mientras bajaba del auto. No quería llegar a temas así tan rápido. Bajamos y en un instante estuvo a mi lado. Permanecimos en silencio, tomando una vereda de piedritas ligeramente iluminada por altos faroles y la luz de la luna. El lugar estaba bastante lindo aunque yo apenas puediera notarlo, a los lados reconocí las nada transitadas calles y arboles bordeando, era un conocida zona turistica a pies de un volcan. Resoplé y visualicé mi aliento, estaba congelada aunque no lo sintiera, llevaba puesto el abrigo y hacía el esfuerzo de ignorar el intoxicante aroma; sí, era de él. Casi suspiré de alivio cuando me di cuenta que su aroma no había cambiado, deseaba averiguar qué otras cosas no. Tenía razón, caminar siempre me había funcionada para tranquilizarme, y apenas seis bancas, 16 árboles y ocho faroles ya me encontraba con ánimos de encararlo y no temblar ante mis dudas, casi se lo agradecí. Me volteé hacia él y respiré lo más que pude, entendió mi iniciativa.

–Siempre te ha gustado que vaya al grano, ¿lo quieres así? –Preguntó temeroso, vi tras sus ojos como medía mis reacciones.

Asentí muda aún y respiró aliviado. Metió las manos en sus bolsillos y aminoró su paso antes de pasarse una mano por sus cabellos. No me había dado cuenta del tiempo en el que no había visto eso, y con un sentimiento de extrañeza recordé lo que le provocaba aquel movimiento a mis hormonas adolescentes.

–Quiero saber muchas cosas sobre ti Bella, quiero saber tanto... –soltó el aire frustrado y cerró los ojos. Solo entonces recordé algo que no había tomado en cuenta, lo había estado haciendo tantas veces y no le tomé importancia pensando que era lo enojado que pudiera estar consigo mismo, jamás había considerado algo más. Con seguridad frené el paso y me volteé quedando enfrente de él. Tomé su mejilla con mi mano.

–Edward –murmuré aún con el tacto, él apretó sus labios convirtiéndolos en una fina línea–. Abre tus ojos –pedí, continuó en lo mismo–. Hazlo. Por favor, hazlo.

Suspiró y pude ver ya el opaco matiz de lo que alguna vez fue el más lindo verde. Siempre cerraba sus ojos ocultando que viera lo que sentía, lo había hecho algunas veces cuando peleábamos pero jamás consideré poder ver a través e eso. Tantas veces nos habíamos dicho y jurado amor con una sola mirada... más jamás habíamos explicado algo más que eso, amor. El único recuerdo de Edward antes de la universidad era eso. Felicidad y amor. En el futuro entendería que una relación necesita más que eso, necesita alimentarse también de los errores, temores, inseguridades. Tanto de lo bueno como de lo malo, así no se saldría huyendo ante la primera amenaza como nos sucedió a nosotros. Varias veces había meditado si yo hice bien, si tal vez con quedarme cerca de él y ayudarlo a entender hubiera podido hacer algo. Más después solo recordaba su frío rostro pidiéndome que me fuera, mis maletas hechas y mi despedida preparada solo por él, en ese momento lo odiaba de nuevo. Por dar el punto final más amargo a lo que yo consideraba lo más hermoso de mi vida. Pensando en todo ello me perdí en sus ojos, sintiéndome tan frustrada por la intensidad de sentimientos incomprensibles que él me ofrecía. Fui yo quien bajo el rostro terminando la conexión avergonzada.

–Bella –me llamó ahora él y me oculté más cerrando ahora yo mis ojos.

– ¿Qué quieres saber? –Preferí continuar con palabras, el tacto, las emociones y cualquier índole que solo con él podía tener eran acciones arriesgadas para mi único objetivo: salir ilesa de esa charla.

– ¿Eres feliz? –Cuestionó al mismo tiempo que alzaba mi nerviosa barbilla. Mis ojos ya abiertos casi temblaban por ocultar la verdad, la pregunta había sido tan distinta a la vez que la había hecho en un diferente parque, en una diferente situación y con un total diferente sentimiento a lo que ahora acontecía.

Me removí inquieta hasta alejar mi rostro del suyo y respondí lo único que consideraba salvarme–: Tú tienes tus propias conclusiones Edward, ¿por qué me escucharías esta vez?

Volvió a suspirar y avanzó el paso que yo había retrocedido eliminando de nuevo las distancias.

–Lo que dije la última vez –entendió por donde iban mis pensamientos–, o lo que aseguré no era más que la manera de convencerme a mí mismo... –cortó sus palabras y negó con la cabeza soltando aire demasiado rápido y dirigiéndome y torturada mirada–. Bella, ¡estoy gritando en mi interior porque tu respuesta sea no! Y eso... eso me hace ser un maldito.

Intenté hacer algo por entenderlo. Únicamente atiné a verlo confundida.

–He pasado siete años, cuatro meses, quise días, ocho horas y 12 segundos sin estar a un metro de ti –parpadeé sin entender hasta que finalmente aturdida me negaba a creerlo. Finalmente me sonrío tranquilo y pasó una mano por su cabello agregando–. Tarde ocho segundos en cruzar la puerta del salón para poder sentirte de nuevo... lo he contado –río entre dientes avergonzado–. Y no pienso volver a alejarme -confesó haciéndome sentir demasiado incómoda, lo notó y para reponerlo comentó con una irónica sonrisa–; Lo único que no pude fue adivinar lo que le murmurabas a ¿Daniel?

Tragué pesado, no podía aceptarlo. No podía.

–Así es, se llama Daniel, es mi mejor amigo –expliqué, decidiendo irme por el tema ligero e insignificante, no podía pensar demasiado aquello que no quería entender.

Él asintió con una extraña mueca.

–Ahora el sustituye a Jacob... –musitó con el tono amargo que tontamente pensé no volver a escuchar–, tenía que ser gay para no causar celos –se encogió de hombros y fue su último movimiento.

Su último movimiento antes de que lo abofeteara con todas la reprimidas ganas de siete años... y todo lo demás qué él hubiese dicho.

–Eres increíble –farfullé exasperada.

Me solté de su agarré y caminé rodeando el camino hasta sentarme en un banca. Observando su inmóvil posición.

–Perdóname –se apresuró a decir volteando enseguida–. Bella, he pasado todos estos días intentando controlarme, encontrando las maneras de poder hablar contigo sin que mi rabia me gané –tomó aire y se contuvo después de soltar e intentar empezar de nuevo–: yo...

–Escúchame bien, Edward, tú me echaste peor que a un perro de tu casa –hablé claramente, diciendo por primera vez en voz alta lo que siempre lastimaba mi ego–. No tienes derecho a tener rabia, y Daniel, él entre otros es parte de lo que soy ahora y seré, sin embargo tú –le señalé con el dedo conteniendo las ganas de apuñalarlo–. ¡Tú me destruiste sin preocuparte! ¡No te atrevas, jamás, a comparar!

Él asintió y reconocí algo que hace mucho no veía, reconocí aquella posición de culpa.

–He cometido demasiadas tonterías empezando por aquello –reconoció sin poder repetirlo de la misma forma. _'Aquello' _era echarme como a un perro–. Pero yo jamás te eché Bella, yo sólo quería que fueras libre... habías estado tan molesta, tan furiosa que, ya no eras feliz –se le fue el aire como si eso aún lo lastimara–. No podía Bella, me hice una promesa hace mucho que pensaba cumplir, ¿recuerdas, cuando te pedí que fuéramos novios? –Asentí frunciendo el ceño–; me prometí que jamás serías infeliz a mi lado, ¡Dios!... Eso parecía tan fácil en ese entonces, tú eras tan feliz con solo verme y yo lo era más...

_Es pasado, todo es pasado_ me repetí en un débil intento.

–Te habías ido con Jacob, mis estúpidos celos no podían más, la gota que derramó el vaso fue no poder sentir tu olor de nuevo. Cuando me dijiste que habías salido con Jacob ya que lo habías extrañado por no haberlo visto, que fue esa la razón por la cual faltaste y cometieron boberías como mojarse y todo eso... Bella, yo lo quería creer y lo hice hasta que, esa noche te deseaba más, con vergüenza mis celos estaban de por medio así que intentaba no dejarme llevar y responderte con la misma intensidad de la que tu lo hacías... pero luego ¡el maldito mensaje! –gruñó, se tomó de su cabeza hasta jalar sus cabellos con fuerza y desesperar–. Verte lastimada me distrajo más, no pude continuar discutiendo cuando te vi tan frágil en mis brazos, sólo ahí fue cuando volví a sentirte conmigo... pero al no reconocer tu aroma... No pude –confesó con el mismo tono que el recuerdo de hace tanto tiempo, incluso con la misma mirada perdida.

–Bella, tu sabes que pasaron muchas cosas más, y soy totalmente culpable de todo lo que sucedió fui un idiota al arrojarte a los brazos de Jacob, cuando desapareciste con las maletas sin decirme –recordé esa pelea y su rostro perdido y rendido asegurando que no lo amaba, igual que ahora–. Yo creía que te irías por algún tiempo, que tomarías una vacaciones de mí o algo parecido, así que cuando me la pasaba en mi infierno personal decidí llamarte, a Forks, tenías que estar ahí –sonrío amargamente–, Jacob contestó, lo siguiente que recuerdo fue rememorar mi promesa, jurarme que tu serías feliz de una manera u otra, conmigo o... con otro. Jacob dijo que llegarían en algunos días –fruncí el ceño, Jake jamás me había dicho que Edward llamara, es más, Jake siempre me hacía ver lo poco que le importaba a Edward al no estar ahí–. Llegaste y yo no estaba listo para tomar mi decisión, yo...

...

_El dolor me carcomía hasta el fondo, había pasado tres semanas sin saber de él. Y ni siquiera se había dignado en llamarme, aunque claro, él no sabía dónde estaba y de nuevo me pregunté ¿dónde se encontraba el Edward que me conocía tan bien como para saber cada uno de mis pasos sin que yo lo dijera? Con el sabor más amargo de un mal presagio anticipado entré a 'nuestro' departamento. Cabizbaja me topé con diez maletas. Empacadas perfectamente, temí lo peor, el no se podía ir. _

–_Es sorprendente lo fácil que puedes trasladarte de un lugar a otro, si hay lugares disponibles, tienes buenas notas y... hay vacante _–_escuché la aterciopelada voz y negué con mi cabeza no creyéndolo. Él no se podía ir. _

–_Ed_–_edward _–_tartamudeé por hipos del llanto, no podía alejarme más de él. Sin evitarlo al ver su figura, tan hermoso e imponente como siempre me arrojé a sus brazos_–_. Lo siento, yo no quería..._

–_Entiendo _–_se limitó a cortarme_–_. No podía obligarte a que te quedarás, él es parte de ti ahora..._

_Asentí sonriendo dulcemente, esperaba que fuera mi Edward de nuevo. Claro que Charlie era parte de mí ahora, siempre lo había sido, era mi padre. Él lo sabía.  
_

–_Él está muy lastimado ahora con todo lo que le pasó, a decir verdad le costó admitir que se siente mal por ti, pero mejorará ha hecho todo lo que puede para no preocupar..._

–_Bella, por favor no _–_me rogó_–_, no quiero saber más. _

_Confundida retrocedí de lo que decía hasta que casi caigo con una maleta, ni siquiera se acercó para sujetarme. Me dolió. Tantas veces que me molestaba su sobre_–_protección y ahora me hería tan cruel, no lo entendía. _

–_ ¿Para qué son las maletas? _

_Tomó aire y cerró los ojos hasta que se decidió hablar me asustó lo gélido de su mirada. _

–_Tenemos dos opciones y tu elegirás en ambas _–_marcó_–_, de un lado están todas mis cosas, y del otro todas las tuyas _–_pensé que nos cambiaríamos de apartamento hasta que lo entendí, eran dos opciones, o se iba él, o me iba yo_–_. Uno de nosotros se trasferirá, Bella, si tú lo deseas podrían irte a Cornell, estarías cerca de Jacob y todo resultaría más fácil para ustedes _–_torció el gesto, ¿qué aún no le entraba en su cabezota que yo solo lo amaba a él?_–_. Y bueno, si no lo deseas así, entonces yo me iré, te aseguró que no te estorbaré más. _

_Y empezó a caminar con las llaves de su auto en las manos. _

–_Eres un idiota, Edward Cullen _–_solté de la nada, desesperada por la despedida más cruel a lo que una vez fue la mayor felicidad_–_. ¡Quédate con todo! ¡Maldita sea, no tienes que hacer maletas! Y pateé molesta una de todas sintiendo un punzante dolor en mi rodilla que ignoré. _

_Salí de ahí medio consciente de que ese sería mi último portazo._

_...  
_

Pestañeé con demasiada información revoloteando en mis neuronas. Hasta que después de entender me dejé caer en la banca, ahora sabía lo que Jacob había soltado sin querer ese día... ¡él también era un imbécil! Negué aturdida, Edward pensaba que yo había estado con Jacob, que yo me había ido con él, una extraña opresión se dio en mi pecho cuando entendí que el Edward despiadado no había iniciado ese día, hace siete años. Era solo mi Edward tomando –como siempre– las decisiones por mí, asegurando que el siempre sabría qué era lo mejor y sacrificándose en el proceso. Era mi Edward en ese entonces... ¿y ahora?

–Tú creías que yo estaba en Forks –musité bajito aturdida.

–Cuatro años después al terminar la universidad fue cuando acepté ver a mi familia por primera vez, regresé a Forks y me sorprendí al ver a tu padre en silla de ruedas... supe todo y me sentí como una mierda. Para entonces, tú eras una dedicada ensayista, contratada por el New York Times y con un futuro por delante con el rico John Coleman.

Bufé.

–Eso no te hubiera detenido si me amaras –apunté–. Pudiste haber luchado...

– ¿Luchado por ti? –Completó irónico–. ¿Te merecía, Bella? ¿Te merecía después de haber sido lo que fui? Los tres años siguientes me la pasé reviviendo el infierno en el que convertí nuestra relación. Sintiéndome tan culpable –su mirada se desvió y el dolor surcó cada una de sus facciones–, te traté de la peor forma, desconfié como no lo merecías... ¡yo nunca te merecí, Bella!

– ¿Y por eso te acostaste con medio continente?

Volví a bufar. Caminó desesperado hacia mí y soltó una histérica carcajada.

–Bella nunca jamás me he visto con alguien desde hace mucho tiempo, jamás podré imaginarme anciano en algún porche tomado de la mano... eso que hace siete años me hacía demasiada ilusión... No te merezco Bella, pero no puedo seguir así, no puedo permitir que sigas con un futuro que no te hará feliz...

– ¡Tú no lo sabes!

Su rostro se arrugó y la desesperación se hizo más notable.

–Contéstame entontes, ¿eres feliz?

Su rostro tan lastimado... no podía.

–Edward yo...

–Contesta que no y lucharé por ti Isabella Swan, no me importa lo que tenga que hacer ni cuánto tiempo necesite para tu perdón... estaré siempre luchando hasta asegurarme de tu felicidad –su voz se quebró y sus pasos se volvieron lentos hasta que se dejó caer en el piso arrodillándose a pasos de mi lugar–. Perdóname, hazlo por favor...

Una lágrima recorrió mi mejilla, no esperaba eso. ¿Y la Bella fría? Ahora sólo quería lanzarme a sus brazos, tanto dolor, tanto dolor que pudo haber sido evitado siete años atrás. Terminamos por una estupidez y sólo ahora me daba cuenta, con toda la fuerza posible me levanté de mi lugar e hice algo que tampoco esperaba. Me arrodillé junto a él y sequé sus lágrimas con mis dedos, jamás lo había visto tan expuesto. Lo tomé de las manos e hice que nos levantáramos sin cortar la intensidad de su mirada ni un sólo segundo, quería a Edward, no sabía si lo amaba pero en definitivo aún lo quería. Había sido todo para mí algún día y ahora, ahora era...

–Contesta que sí, que eres feliz –continuó con dolor ya que estábamos parados. Posé una mano en su mejilla y él se recargó sobre mi tacto, como un pequeño niño lo sentía tan débil–. Hay una única cosa que no podré cumplir si contestas que sí –abrió más los ojos dejándome una seguridad embriagante de una mirada tan torturada–. No podré alejarme más nunca, seré tu amigo, conocido, el tío consentidor de tus hijos –aceptó arrastrando las palabras con coraje–, lo que quieras Bella, pero no podré estar lejos.

Mi alma se quebró en este instante y sólo una pregunta podía yacer en mí.

– ¿Qué cambió Edward? –Pregunté desconfiada–. ¿Qué cambió para que desapareciera el patán de hace tres días?

El sonrío débilmente.

–A ese patán que yo tanto me había esmerado en construir, el horrible y frío Edward como Alice lo llama –rodó los ojos–, a él lo enamoraste también, Bella sólo necesitaste cuatro días para volverme a enamorar, no podría ser más vulnerable a ti –confesó con la misma ladina sonrisa del principio.

–_Eso es un completa tontería _–una voz ajena a todo lo desarrollado habló.

Me tensé en los brazos de Edward al reconocer la voz, había obtenido por fin la disculpa que había esperado, había por fin entendido lo que me confundía y eso me había dejado peor de lo que estaba. No necesitaba que John regresara para complicarme todo, no necesitaba, ¿y cómo rayos llegó aquí? ¡Carajo! ¿Siempre tenía que llegar para decir lo que probablemente yo debería?

– ¿Qué haces aquí? –Gruñí furiosa, se sorprendió un poco por mi actitud entrecerrando los ojos.

–Preocupándome porque no cometas la tontería de creerle a este imbécil –Edward se apartó de mí y avanzó hacia él, tuve que detenerlo, no era el lugar.

–Le creí a uno más grande, ya es tarde –murmuré sintiendo que soltaba el veneno por fin

John o mejor dicho Coleman me observó extraño y negó con la cabeza.

– ¿De qué hablas, Bella? Dudo que quieras pelear enfrente de tu ex novio –señaló a Edward despectivo.

Bufé, Edward estaba entre los dos, mirándolo a él con todo el odio posible mientras me mantenía sujeta de un brazo. Entonces vi algo de lo que no me había asegurado, dos enormes hombres en lo oscuro, venían con Coleman, ¡maldito cobarde! Temí por Edward y tomé de los hombros susurrándole al oído.

–Estaré bien, vete ahora, yo lo resuelvo –se giró para verme como si estuviera loca–. Edward, vete.

Mantuvo su mirada hasta que se rindió.

–Estaré cerca por cualquier cosa –negué con la cabeza–, lo estaré Bella, te lo dije, no me alejaré.

Me lastimó lo drástico de la situación y asentí cuando él dio la vuelta y regresó por el camino que habíamos recorrido. Suspiré de alivio cuando los gorilones se mantuvieron en su lugar sin inmutarse cuando él pasó entre ellos.

–Nos vamos –dictó Coleman tomándome de un brazo, me solté como si él fuera lo último que quería.

–No, tú te vas, yo conseguiré un taxi, nos encontraremos en el hotel en veinte minutos –iba a replicar cuando me apresuré a decir–: ¿Lo entiendes George Coleman? –y solo ahí aceptó lo que decía totalmente sorprendido, hizo una seña a sus espaldas y uno de los grandes hombres salió de las sombras–.

–Félix, llevaras a la señorita Swan al hotel sin ningún imprevisto –ordenó viéndome con temor, ¿ahora él temía perderme? esto era una verdadera ironía de lo que un mundo cuerdo debía de ser.

_¡Vamos!, _mi patán ex había resultado el dulce muchacho y mi prometido de ensueño una completa imagen falsa. Nota mental: revisar el acta, mañana podría no llamarme _Isabella Swan _y estaría en la cárcel con el delito de dos cadáveres. Dejaría de ser un linda gatita como mi vestimenta lo demostraba y mañana sería la gatita asesina. _Demasiado tentador. _

_

* * *

_**¡ A C A B A D O!**

**No, no el fic en si. Pero, ¿vamos? Ya por fin he disipado más dudas de las que me proponía, ¿creen aún que mi cabeza deba salir rodando por ahí? La verdad es que no me lo esperaba, veran, como les había dicho andaba con miles de cosas y ninguna de ellas había sido el fic. Ya que por más que quiero conocer el final mi cabeza se cierra terrible al desarrollarlo, a diferencia del capítulo anterior esta vez no fue escrito por pedazos... ¡No! Hice esto en una sola noche y estoy algo sorprendida, ¿por qué? por que fue como si todo se escribiera solo.. Por una parte debía de escribir cómo se sentía Bella pero por otra debía analizar lo que Edward diría después... Me reí cuando me sorprendí actuando lo que escribía! jajaja... **

**En fin, ya ven que la locura es una de mis cosas. Finalmente quería decirles: g r a c i a s, ya saben, el capítulo anterior tuvo el mayor número de reviews... me emocionó la respuesta que no pude reponer rápidamente : ( .. Veran, no es que sólo valga el númerito de un review para mí, si no es la ilusión de compartir lo que se puede pensar de algo mío tanto suyo... El fic, así que de nuevo g r a c i a s. **

**Por eso decidí que respondería todo aquí, y así esta vez responderé cada duda. Podrán leer y enterarse de todo lo que no entendían-**

**(Pero antes, quiero pedirles un terrible favor!) **

**P O R - F A V O R...**

**Verán ya ando con nuevas ideas, y esque despegarme de fanfiction o de word o de sueños locos jamás me lo quitaran! no y no! jejeje... Así que necesito su opinió sobre que fic les gustaría que fuera el siguiente. La encuesta está en mi perfil y los resumenes de cada uno aparecen un poquito más abajo, estaría enromemente agradecida si se tomaran un tiempito para contestar que les llama más la atención, pueden votar hasta por dos... - ¿ S Í ?**

**Ahora bien, muchas gracias por leer, reviews, alertas y favoritos! Aún no me creo que haya gente nueva uniendose cada día... espero que a todas les vaya gustando...**

**Y sí, a responder "RR".**

.

**franiii.p: ¡Gracias linda! A mi me gusta que te encante la historia jeje. Verás lo de Forks creo que lo he explicado en este cap, es porque los tres venían de Forks: Edward, Bella y Jacob. Y tal como en el cap anterior cap lo expliqué Bella conoció a Jake ya cuando estaba en la universidad con Edward (en New Hampshire) sin embargo Jacob estudiaba en Cornell... Ahora cuando Jacob decía que 'la gota que derramó el vaso fue Forks' porque en efecto, cuando Ed pensó -equivocadamente- que Bella se había ido con Jacob a Forks fue cuando dictaminó el fin a la relación diciendo que ella ya había elegido a Jake... De nuevo gracias, espero haber despejado dudas y que este cap te haya gustado igual. Besos!**

**.**

**liduvina: Exacto, John o mejor dicho George trabajó con Jake para la separación... pero eso el algo que soltaré en el próximo cap. Ángela dio el inició de hecho a Bella, Jacob no quiere contar su historia, Bella ya lo ha hecho, Edward también... el siguiente capi es la confesión de Coleman jejeje... aunque tengo planeado que no será tan facil. Espero que te pueda mantener con la intriga hasta el final y que te siga gustando igual. ¡Muchas gracias por el review linda!**

**.**

**Adri: Bueno, ahora creo que he dejado claro que le hizo Edward a Bella, tal como una de sus caracteristicas toma decisiones por ambos pensando siempre que sería lo mejor para Bella -a veces se equivoca-. Y bueno, sí, lo ciento, jajaja, pero una de las cosas que me proponía era mostrar a una Bella fuerte que no se dejaría engañar... Edward se había mostrado como un patán y ella tenía que estar a la defensiva. Finalmente sabemos que se quieres y por más que Bella lo haga sentir mal, se lo recompensará con todo el amor jajaja... Y, como habrás visto adri, en este cap Edward le deja bien claro que no se alejará... no falta mucho para algo importante entre ambos. A lo mucho dos capis y me estoy entrenando mentalmente para un amor empalagoso y lujurioso jejeje. Gracias por leer linda, por dejar el review, gracias! Abrazotes desde México!**

**.**

**mariana: A ti, debo de decirte G R A C I A S, no solo por leer si no por hacerme ver algo que hizo gran parte de este cap. Que hizo posible que Bella escuchara a Edward y que tomara acciones justas jeje, veras, yo no me había dado cuenta de algo que mencionaste. Sí, Bella estaba siendo persistente con John y no lo fue con Edward. Sí, dejo que él creyera lo que quisiera y es por eso que ella menciona tener parte de culpa, que reconoce lo inmaduros que ambos fueron en la relación y que da una oportunidad a Edward que hace siete años no se habían dado. De nuevo, gracias! jejeje... me salvaste de horas rompiendomela cabeza en un excusa para que escuchara a Edward. Un besote linda!**

**.**

**dayana: Tienes razón en todo, no tener a Bella es un castigo ya de por si para Edward. Y por eso hice que se sintiera tan mal en este capi, igual tu review me ayudó en el desarrollo... Quiero pensar que Bella ya ha madurado un poco, pero que fue totalmente inmadura cuando dejo a Edward o cuando se comportó como se comporto, por supuesto que le hubiera lastimado más si los papeles se hubiera invertido... Sólo que ahora se siente lastimado, quiero dar a entender que lo lastimada y el supuesto odio que le tiene es porque todavia lo quiere por mas indiferente que le pueda ser... Es por eso mismo que destruyé su armadura fría cuando lo ve an débil. Jejeje, si Bella es una tonta al desvivirse por el tal John, te prometó que la castigaré por eso... jajaja, pero no, ya en los próximos capitulos explicaré porque esta en el lugar que está con John. Ahora solo me queda decirte, gracias! por leer y dejar tu review! Besos!**

**.**

**FEFI: Sí, fefi, sé qu hemos visto poco de la escenas de Edward y Bella, aunque creo que este cap lo recompensa un poco, no? Y sí, todas estamos de acuerdo en que tanto Edward como Bella se equivocaron en el pasado. No tienes idea de lo cerca que estas de la verdad, John y Jacob son las personas en las que -de momento- Bella confía más y se llevara una gran decepción, no solo han sido mentiras y manipulaciones... ¡hay un plan por detrás que estoy ansiosa por revelar! jejeje... Así, que te prometo ponerme más sentimental con estos dos, si? Muchas garcias por leer y tomarte el tiempo de dejarme unas palabras, espero que mi escueta respuesta no te desanime a dejar más dudas jeje... Un abrazote desde México!**

**.**

**MARIA FERNANDA: ¡En total acuerdo contigo! Bella fue una tont y Edward un imbécil, que finalmente la actitud de ambos los llevó a donde están, totalmente heridos e infelices. Jacob y John solo fueron personas que se aprovecharon de eso, y bueno, si Bella no se comportara como lo hace no habría el drama que adoro! te he de confesa jejeje... pero te aseguro que haré el mayor intento por hacer a los dos un poco menos cabezotas. Un bezaso vampirezco querida, que te encuentres muy bien y gracias por leer!**

**.**

**sandra: tal vez Bella se este comportando como una tonta, lo acepto, pero también Edward fue un medio hombre al dejar a Bella así como así y pedirle que se aleje sin remedio. Jacob le llenó la cabeza a ambos y John aprovechó eso. Ambos están pagando de hecho, Edward con el dolor de tenerla lejos y Bella con darse cuenta de todas las mentirías en las que cayó. Te prometó que seré justa con ambos, aunque lo que viene para Bella será un poquito doloroso, siempre hay un porqué de las acciones de Edward -el siempre sufre con los porqué- pero igual la lastimas. Por eso ella esta así, igual me aseguraré de que ambos se den cuenta y asimilen sus errores queriendose como siempre lo han hecho jejeje... Gracias por leer y tomarte el tiempo de compartir lo que piensas linda! Espero te siga gustando. **

**.**

**laura: enserio que haz entendido todo perfecto! jejeje, sí, has de haber comprobado en esta cap que todas tus hipotesis fueron ciertas, Jacob le hizo creer a Edward lo de Forks y Bella pues no se acuerdo porque ella jamás se enteró que Edward llamara. Sí, está el porque de Edward comportandose como un imbécil. Y bueno Edward ha decido actuar, no yendose como sería algo menos complicado, si no quedandose para luchar por ella -algo que no hizo antes- y bueno, no falta mucho para que se vuelvan a encontrar eso te lo aseguro! muchas, muchas gracias por leer y espero que el fic te siga gustando!**

**.**

**perl rose swan: sí, tarde lo siento, pero ando en todo y menos en esto jeje, pero te aseguro que trato de tomarmelo con seriedad. Bueno John o la mafia, algo parecido jejeje, aunque el de la mafia sería su padre... John o George solo trata de limpiar lo hecho... en el siguiente cap lo explico con detalle jaja. Linda, gracias por leer y tomarte el tiempo de dejar un review!**

**.**

**carlita16: sí, ya viste que le dijeron jajaja, un bomba tremenda. Espero te siga gustando igual, gracias por leer... seguimos pronto!**

**.**

**TprEtincelle: Jajaja, sí, ya pronto sabremos todo sobre la historia los siguiente caps seran para enterarnos hasta que solo quede el drama de por medio jeje. Sí, Edward fue un tonto... jajajaja, me hiciste reír con lo de 'miauuu' jajaja Daniel vistiendola de gata todavía a la pobre. **

**.**

**Vampire princess: ¡Gracias linda, actualizaré lo más pronto que pueda!**

**.**

**N. Cullen7: Sí, disfruté bastantes mis vaciones jejeje, tanto que no quería regresar pero bueno... gracias por preguntar linda! Y sí, el huevo 'era' solo el principio, ahora él le esta rogando perdon y Bella luchará por no caer, aunque te debo confesar que falta poco para algo importante entre ambos que estoy pensando en como se dará... no se cuanto pueda hacer menos cabezota a Edward jejeje... Ammm, lamento cortar en la mejor parte, a cambio de eso en este capi deje con lo de gatita asesina jajaja. Si, atinaste, Jacob hizo pensar a Edward que Bella y él se habían ido a Forks... encontraré formas de hacer pagar tanto a Jacob como a John! Los proximo cap se avecina mucho por confesar! G R A C I A S - G R A C I A S por acompañarme en el fic espero que te guste hasta el final!..nos leemos pronto!  
**


	9. 8, Colleman

**_Disclaimer: _**_Sí, veo a Jacob. Sí, sueño con Edward. Sí, río con Emmett. Sí, estoy loca. ¡Caray Alice! Te he dicho que sí a cada cosa... –y Alice habla–... ¡Oh claro que no! Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen, son todo de S. M._

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo VIII: Coleman.  
**

_"¿Te dije que eres un bastardo? ¿No? Pues lo eres. ¿Qué? Olvidalo.__"_

**

* * *

**

.

- ¿De qué te ríes? –Preguntó al borde de la histeria sujetando fuertemente la madera de la pequeña mesita al centro.

Controlé la morbosa risa convirtiéndola en una suave sonrisa comprensiva. John estaba tan débil y lo que me causaba gracia en realidad era mi atuendo y el diálogo. Un ridícula gatita rosa le acaba de decir al hombre que traje que no se casaría con él. Lo vi resoplar pesadamente, sirviéndose más _whisky _del que yo no quise compartir, deshaciendo el nudo de su corbata y finalmente perdiendo la fija vista en la nada. Conocía esa reacción, meditaba su próximos movimiento casi me sentí como un negocio a sus ojos.

Sólo hasta que se volteó y su mirada desesperada y adolorida me hizo sentirme culpable fui capaz de entender que John _–a su particular manera- _me quería.

- ¿Es por él, regresarás con él? –Quiso saber con la total desolación en sus palabras y postura.

Negué con la cabeza continuando aún con la misma sonrisa, quería ser suave. Después de todo, estaba cancelando la boda a un solo día, estaba terminando con mi novio de tres años a unos días de casarnos, estaba dejando a John Coleman o George como se llamase. Era lo único que me reconfortaba, saber que lo que estaba haciendo estaba bien de alguna manera, estaba dejando a el hombre que me dio seguridad, que me recogió de un pozo _–metafóricamente hablando-, _me hacía sentir orgullosa, querida, única y… _perfecta. _En cuanto a Edward, bueno, le agradecía que después de siete largos y terribles años haya por fin eliminado a la pequeña Bella que se repetía _"soy una basura, jamás me merecí a aquel Dios griego". _Eventualmente tampoco regresaría con él, ya había pasado mucho tiempo y ninguno de los dos podría rescatar al niño que me protegía de los monstruos de armario por el que se acostaba con _zorras de armario. _

-Dame una semana –dijo John tan de repente que me sobresalté un poco en mi lugar.

Hasta entonces me di cuenta que ambos habíamos estado perdidos, él buscando la manera de recuperarme y yo disculpando cada una de ellas con mi mente. Suspiré sin querer y me senté por fin delante de él en el blanco sofá. Nos encontrábamos en un raro departamento que no sabía que él tenía por la ciudad. Tome, _después de haberme negado, _el _caballito _de _whisky _reposado en la mesita que nos separaba y lo miré fijamente dudando si estaba en todos sus sentidos. Su expectativa mirada no me dijo nada, volví a suspirar después de haber bebido un poco.

- ¿De qué semana hablas?

-Una semana Bells, diremos que la boda se pospone porque nuestro cantante no llegó, y el pastel de Francia se ha demorado… Podrán quedarse tus invitados esos días y el hotel se cerrará para todo cliente si eso te hace sentir incomoda.

Entorné los ojos y negué.

-John –hable pausada sintiéndome mal-, lo estoy cancelando, no estoy segura de muchas cosas pero de esto sí, y bastante.

Él arrugó el ceño se rasco la cabeza y se levanto del asiento caminando un poco y negando aturdido.

-Esto es demasiado para mí –susurró a sí mismo, tomando con fuerza sus cabellos y respirando pausadamente volvió a verme-. Cancelas todo a un día de casarnos, te encuentro con tu exnovio totalmente vulnerable, dices que no te irás con ninguno de los dos pero igual dejas todo… -suspiró derrotado y se sentó a mi lado rogándome su desesperada mirada-. Ayúdame a entenderte Isabella Swan, ayúdame por favor, todos mis planes se han ido esta noche y no me importa nada más que perderte…

Bebí más sintiendo para mi sorpresa lo dulce demasiado _dulce. Dah, _decía tonterías. Estaba a mí delante el hombre que ahora sabía, _amaba, _rogándome que no le dejara. Sin embargo, yo tenía que hacerlo, John no era John, era una persona falsa. El hombre que yo admiraba y del que me enamore no existía. _¿Arruiné sus planes? _Con todas mis fuerzas intentaba mantenerme fuera de la mafia o lo que sea que Coleman tramara. Planeaba dejarle limpiamente y jamás revelarle que sabía todos _sus trucos ocultos. _Era por eso que no le había reclamado lo de Geroge, pero ahora que lo mencionaba no podía acallar ni un poco más. _Vamos, mi prometido… exprometido, tiene otra identidad. _Merecía saberlo.

- ¿Planes? ¿Qué planes se han ido? –Ladeé un poco mi cabeza observando como su gesto se descomponía en arrepentimiento.

Después de un rato de mucho dudar soltó entre dientes-: No tengo que explicarte nada si tu tampoco lo haces –nuestras miradas se retaron hasta que finalmente cedió suspirando-, dime, por favor, ¿por qué no quieres casarte conmigo? Si no es por él, ¿es por mí? He sido demasiado celoso, protector e incluso posesivo… Bella, todo lo hacía para evitar lo que está pasando.

-Aunque –continuó derrotado en sus propias meditaciones-, si se porque me dejas, se porque fuiste al mismo bar con Cullen la otra tarde, se porque tenías pasto entre tu cabello, porque te has alejado y porque Ángela te ha dicho todo.

Ahora fui yo la sorprendida, traté de disimularlo lo mejor que pude. Negué con la cabeza sosteniendo la entereza que me quedaba, ¿cómo podía ser de esa manera? ¿es que nada se le escapaba?

-Ángela no tiene nada que ver en esto.

Rodó los ojos y dibujó una sonrisa que se antojo amarga, los papeles se habían invertido.

-Tu amiga ha renunciado y no pienso hacerle nada… aún, después de todo ya me ha servido lo suficiente –murmuró distante, como recitando parte de un monologo construido-. Ya he obtenido por medio de firmas Cheney derechos en la comisaría de Forks, Washington…

Entrecerré más los ojos.

-Mañana me entregaran los resultado sobre un ¿cambio? De director en el hospital central de Seattle –y a mi mente vino Carlisle-, también la respuesta de un amigo de los grandes diseñadores que trabajan _Vuitton _han pedido referencias… -Y ahora tambié Alice, tragué pesado-, aunque, es un poco tentativo que al teniente Whitlock lo manden en alguna misión insospechada… O quizás podría hacer que _la rubia de negocios _pierda credibilidad ó…

- ¡John calla maldita sea! –Solté, esto no era justo-. ¿Es una amenaza?

Levantó la vista del objeto al que parecía observar y me miró totalmente dolido. No podía entenderlo, acaba de amenazarme y seguía tan desesperado, tan lastimado.

-Mi padre me enseño a hacer negocios, Bella –respondió con naturalidad e inexpresivo-. Si no consigues lo que quieres por el plan A... mantén fijo un plan B –se encogió de hombros y soltó una pequeña y amarga carcajada-. Jamás pensé que tendría que hacerlo ciertamente, yo pensaba que me querías, que había encontrado dos en uno… salvaría a la familia Coleman y tendría a la mujer de la que me enamore.

- ¿Haces esto por quién? ¿Por tu familia? ¿Por tu nombre? Que por cierto, cuál es…

-Me llamo George Colleman Isabella, mi vida está en este país desde que tengo memoria, no pretendía que los negocios de mi padre arruinaran mis planes. Cuando mi hermano murió y la única opción fui yo tuve que tomar toda responsabilidad. Estudie en las mejores escuelas bajo el nombre de John, con el tiempo me acostumbre… y no sabía para que lo hacía, hasta que te conocí y encontré la solución.

- ¿Por qué yo?

Una sonrisa sin humos se extendió por su rostro y con su mano alcanzo mi mejilla. Sólo hasta entonces supe que estaba llorando, no quería casarme con él, pero no había opción.

-Eras perfecta, tu carrera me dará credibilidad, sabes todo sobre la política, eres una dama, tu familia no tiene poder o influencia en el medio en el que me moveré y eres bella e inteligente… No podía dejarte pasar.

Sus palabras eran tan frías que ni siquiera sentía que fueran halagos, más bien era duros cálculos. Fríos y sin interés.

-Solo tuve un error en mi plan –continuó alejándose de mí y volviendo a servirse más _Whisky-. _Después de mucho trabajo para estar a tu lado, bueno, me enamoré.

Ahora fue mi turno de reír, eso no era cierto. Un hombre enamorado no hacía lo que él estaba haciendo.

-Te amos aunque no lo creas y eso es el único margen de error… sólo por eso te daré un semana, piensa todo bien, el domingo próximo haremos la ridícula ceremonia para engañar a tu familia y después… el lunes estaremos en una avión para que te cases con George y obtenga mi nacionalidad.

-Desgraciado –murmuré entre dientes.

Se acercó a mi con la misma mirada desesperada, calculadora y herida.

-Para entonces me amarás, llegaremos a viejos y saldremos a nuestro lujoso porche a observar a todos nuestros nietos y Edward Cullen o cualquier problema que alguna vez nos halla separado se irá para y por siempre al olvido.

* * *

**11/10/10**

**Holaaaaaaaaaa!**

**Bueno, gracias, gracias por llegar hasta aqui... como sabran no es nada facil para mi actualizar. Ando con mucho y resolviendo poco :S ... No puedo ni siquiere contestar a los RR, pero quiero agradecerlo cada uno! por que son maravillosas! me encanta saber lo involucradas que están con los capis. **

**Nota, el fic se alargara un poco más, ya que he cambiado la trama que tenía y bueno... serán como 18 capítulos o algo así. **

**¿Qué e dicen de George? Disculpen si hay errores de dedos pero el capi esta recien hecho jeje, no lo revise como suelo hacerlo pero estoy satisfecha con lo que tiene, es cortito lo se, pero es muy importante. Y bueno, ¿Qué haría en el lugar de Bella? Maldito Colleman que se las tenía bien guardaditas las amenaza... pero aunque no lo crean si la quiere jajaja! es como un amor enfermizo pero la quiere... eso lo explicare después ;) **

**El misterio se va desvelando y bueno... espero no decepcionarlas... los capitulos que vienes son más E&B (?) ya saben, no iremos rápido pero me estoy cansado de escribir Coleman&Bella... asi que para quienes quería lo sweet... falta un poquitín... **

**Lo siguiente es que ruego por paciencia, hago lo mejor que puedo... Y ah claro!... las quería invitar a leer mis nuevo fics ^^ (¡Regresame a mi cuerpo!) jajaja... lo encuentran en mi perfil... espero que me den su opinion por que ando con esa idea muy loca jajaja.. Y el otro será, "Vale por ti"... que lo publicare pronto... espero.**

**En fin, muchas gracias de nuevo por leer, siento que toda esta nota no es lo suficiente para decir que me siento culpable de no actualizarles como se merecen. Pero que sepan que les tengo cariño por estar ahí. **

**Un abrazote desde México cálido... hasta la sig. actu! : D  
**


	10. 9, Encuentros furtivos II

**_Disclaimer: _**_Sí, veo a Jacob. Sí, sueño con Edward. Sí, río con Emmett. Sí, estoy loca. ¡Caray Alice! Te he dicho que sí a cada cosa... –y Alice habla–... ¡Oh claro que no! Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen, son todo de S. M._

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo IX: Encuentros furtivos I.  
**

_"Adoro lo oscuro, ¿están con alguna nueva tendencia?, sólo si tu y yo nos ponemos de moda.__"_

**

* * *

**

.

– ¿Te encuentras bien? –Rosalie entró a mi habitación una hora después de que John me hubiese dejado ahí, aunque lo intentó sólo recibió una cachetada por el beso que pretendía y mi mano aún dolía.

Sonreí apenas y asentí débilmente. La alegría no me llegaba a los ojos.

–Todo ha ido perfecto Rose –mentí, aunque supongo haberlo hecho bien ya que ella pareció creerlo y la preocupación se desvaneció apenas. Eso era bueno, mi familia era lo que me hacía mantenerme en pie de momento. Apenas me casara con Coleman huiría hacia el mejor abogado que pudiese encontrar para el divorcio. Sí, me casaría con él, pero no llegaríamos a viejos –. De cualquier manera –cambié un poco mi tono a uno no tan decaído –, ¿Qué haces aquí? Gracias al gran retraso de la boda nos quedaremos un semana más, hay que disfrutar del lugar.

Ella continuó sonriendo ahora más honesta. Aunque yo le encontrara algo ridículo al hecho de atrasar la boda una semana, John sería quien se encargaría de todo y a mí me convenía disfrutar a todos antes de irme con él. Por lo menos, era seguro, que no los vería en largo tiempo. No quería que se vieran involucrados en toda la porquería que yo había buscado. Estaba demasiado decepcionada de mí como para aceptarlo. Aprovecharía la semana para poder hacer lo que quisiera, no iría a un ensayo tonto de boda, le había hecho prometer a Coleman que no haríamos ridícula ceremonia y que todo se limitaría una fiesta en el hotel para mantener el show con mis padres y parte de la familia de él que era indiferente a todo. Él se había mostrado reacio pero comprendió que sus términos eran la base de los míos.

– ¿Sabes? Tenía una esperanza diferente, realmente quería que te encontraras mal –confesó Rosalie algo avergonzada.

Presté a ella toda mi atención y fruncí un poco el ceño.

–No lo tomes a mal, por favor –se apresuró a decir –, es sólo que Edward sigue afuera esperando por entrar y...

Abrí mis ojos más de lo que debía antes de interrumpirla.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva ahí? mejor dicho... ¿Qué hace ahí?

–Esperándote por supuesto –contestó como si fuera lo más obvio –. Yo venía a buscarte cuando Daniel me dijo que te encontrabas enferma recién esta mañana... y lo sorprendí a punto de tocar la puerta, no lo hizo al verme pero recién que Emmett acaba de llegar vi que sigue sentado afuera.

Asentí, no podía entender la maraña que era mi cabeza. Nada había resultado ser lo que parecía pero eso no cambiaba la desconfianza que sentía con Edward. Sin embargo no podía evitar sentirme culpable, había sido tan idiota antes y ahora lo era más... Entonces, después de todo sólo me quedaba una duda ¿yo podía sentir algo por Edward? Sin duda había estado resuelta en no dejar a John por él por el simple hecho de ser leal. Ahora bien, que estaba sin John podía pensar en lo que sentía hacia Edward y me sentía... vacía. Un dolor se acrecentó en mi pecho cuando me di cuenta que no podía amarlo como la adolescente que fui de nuevo, y peor era que no pensaba hacerlo como mujer. Sería el gesto más hipócrita de todos, aparte de desesperado.

– ¡Tierra llamando a Bella! –Gritó Rosalie moviendo las manos a mi enfrente –. Mi bebé y yo morimos de hambre Bells –sonrío tomando su pancita –, iremos a aprovechar los deliciosos bufetes nocturnos, me gustaría que Edward y tu lo solucionaran –fruncí el ceño, ella no sabía nada. Y continuó –: Por supuesto que él tal vez no lo merezca pero, lo que paso hace tanto tiempo ya lleva siete años sin concluir, ¿sabes? tal vez puedan ser amigos y reírse de lo inmaduros que fueron... cuando lo vi esta mañana realmente se parecía al Edward que te amaba.

Sonreí sin darle respuesta y asentí acompañándola a la puerta. Me dio un beso en la mejilla y salió caminando por el pasillo. Tome suficiente aire antes de girarme al lado contrario y ahí estaba, con su innata belleza y elegancia mirándome con algo más que intenso. Sentí mis piernas flaquear y mi voz atorarse, no podía arreglar nada. Muy a mi pesar, yo nunca podría comportarme de forma lógica a su lado, siempre me sentía desconfiada del resultado.

Se levantó después de que evadiera su mirada, en un instante estuvo a mi lado. Con todo el acopio de fuerza rehuí tenerlo cara a cara.

–Tenemos que hablar –susurró demasiado confidente.

Afirmé mi mano al marco de la puerta tal vez con demasiada fuerza.

–Edward yo... Gracias por decirme lo del parque pero realmente no...

– ¿Te casaras con él después de todo?

Aunque él no tuviera idea de que era ese 'todo' asentí aún sin mirarlo. Más podía sentir su amortiguada respiración y sus dientes chocar.

–No tengo otra opción.

Él asintió y se alejó un poco aunque poniendo la mano sobre la puerta impidiendo en cualquiera de mis intentos cerrarla.

– ¿Lo amas?

Levanté la mirada sólo entonces, me lo había preguntando tantas veces y ni una sola lo había respondido.

– ¿Te casarías con él dispuesta a todo, Bella Swan? –Preguntó con algo más que insistencia –. ¿Dejarías a tu familia, a tu vida por él? –Y en un susurro más débil dejó su última pregunta –: ¿Serías feliz?

Mi mirada tembló en la suya pero hice todo el intento de mantenerla hasta que finalmente flaqueé y baje todo mi rostro. Mis ojos empezaban a picar, ¿que sabía él? ¿Por qué siempre hacía las preguntas correctas?

–Me casaré con George Coleman –dije firmemente levantando el rostro de nuevo.

Sus ojos se abrieron un poco y retrocedió algo más. Arrugue el ceño, y escuché en mi memoria mejor que antes lo que había dicho: _George, _tanto me había costado obligarme y que quería pensar en él con ese nombre. Ahora lo decía en voz alta a quien menos debía.

–Lo sabías –murmuró –, sabes quién es él y piensas casarte sin que te importe... tú todo el tiempo, ¿por qué le seguiste entonces?

Arrugué más el ceño y lo miré totalmente molesta.

– ¿¡Tú lo sabías! –ahora éramos dos mirándonos con total decepción.

–Apenas hace algunas horas –me señaló –, ¿cómo puedes vivir con ello? ¿Él... es bueno contigo? No...

–Edward –le interrumpí –. No importa cómo o desde cuando lo sepas pero entenderás que no he podido elegir yo...

–Lo amas –concluyó totalmente dolido –. Lo amas de verdad para seguirle... tú –repitió con sus ojos perdidos –, de verdad lo amas.

Parecía reacio a la idea y no podía evitar que algo en mi pecho se oprimiera al verlo tan triste.

–La he cagado esta vez en serio –soltó bajo su aliento –, he perdido por completo todo.

Se apoyó sobre la pared a mi lado y salí dos pasos en frente. Entonces vi a Félix detrás de una jardinería mirando hacia nuestra dirección. Una ira incontrolable me recorrió el cuerpo, ¡esto era el colmo! Sin ganas de contenerme y con toda mi furia alcé mi dedo medio hacia su dirección y tomé los hombros de Edward.

–Tienes razón –admití –, tenemos que hablar, pero no aquí, te veo mañana en la entrada del segundo salón principal a las ocho con diez –susurré rápidamente.

Pareció aturdido pero asintió.

–Edward –le llamé con la necesidad de ver sus ojos directamente. Los vi tan opacos que me lastimó más de lo que imaginé –. Estaremos bien, ¿de acuerdo?

Me miró y forjó una sonrisa.

–Te quiero –murmuró bajito, me separé un poco apretando mis labios.

–Hasta mañana –y cerré la puerta.

Era demasiado, demasiadas sensaciones y confusiones. Me sentía en un extraño laberinto, donde había ido por tantos caminos que mis trazos antiguos se sentían cargas sobre mis hombros y los caminos a seguir se ocultaban sobre el enorme muro a mí enfrente. Entonces, tendría que dar vuelta atrás y solucionarlo a raíz, esa raíz tal vez no era Edward, tal vez sí. Sólo sabía que raíz o no, yo no lo dejaría tan destruido como lo vi esta noche. Después de todo, mi antigua yo era parte de la carga que llevaba y ella jamás lo dejaría así. Tal vez no amara a Edward Cullen, tal vez no podría amarle de nuevo, pero, sólo tal vez no podría ocultar que alguna vez lo amé para siempre. Ese para siempre era la reacción en cadena.

...

No conocía todas mis opciones y tal vez no estaba analizando una por una como se debía pero ¿qué más se podía pedir de mi? quiero decir, estaba siendo obligada a casarme, me sentía sin un corazón y todo lo que alguna vez creí se esfumó. No podía ser la persona más cuerda del planeta pero de cualquier ángulo por el que viera, todo era mi culpa. Por eso mismo intentaba solucionarlo sola, lo primero que hice a la mañana siguiente fue explicarle a John que no era necesario que me siguiera, que saldría y que si quería mandar un gorila se aburriría por completo en la biblioteca de la ciudad.

Por suerte esta contaba con estrecho pasillos donde, en lugar de leer el libro estaba marcando a todos mis contactos en el nuevo celular que acaba de comprar. Marqué a los conocidos que estudiaron derecho alguna vez, pregunté a ellos las mejores opciones de abogados y así en cadena hasta que hubiera alguien que fuera mi única opción. Para mi desgracia al mencionar el apellido 'Coleman' todo se iba abajo. Los abogados sinceros decían que no se meterían en problemas, otros que no tenían tiempo y algunos preguntaron quien le llamaba. Por supuesto que jamás dije ser la futura esposa del más chico de los Coleman pero me sentía desesperada. ¿Era yo la única ignorante de lo oscura parte de esa familia?

Antes de darme cuenta y sentirme completamente desesperada mi celular (el que todos conocían) sonó en alarma. Faltaban exactamente veinte minutos para la hora en la que había citado a Edward, el tiempo suficiente. Con resignación entendí que él era mi última opción y abandoné el celular en uno de los estantes al tiempo que simulaba volver a guardar el libro y salí de ahí acomodando de la mejor manera mi bolsa. Después de un taxi, caminar un poco más y fingir falsas sonrisas a los invitados con los que me encontraba por el camino pude llegar a avanzar entre el extenso pasillo hacia el salón principal. Daniel me interceptó antes de tiempo.

–John ha programado todas sus citas, me ha alertado de ser precavido y reprogramado todo lo de la boda Bells –informó con desacuerdo y confusión –. ¿Por qué has montado esta farsa?

Me encogí de hombros parándome para mirarlo severamente. Su cara se descompuso un poco y cerró la boca para volver a abrirla.

– ¿Estás dudando?

Negué con una macabra sonrisa.

–Todo está bien, sólo que por... –busqué una buena excusa –, superstición he decidido casarme la próxima semana.

Daniel entrecerró los ojos evaluándome y dibujó una tímida sonrisa.

–Mujer, ahora podremos llamarle superstición a todo aquello con cabellos cobrizos y ojos verdes, que se hace la fama de Casanova y está esperando al final del pasillo –torció su gesto divertido y me evaluó de nuevo.

Una chispa de nervios me recorrió, jaleé a Daniel disimuladamente para tenerlo más cerca al hablar.

– ¿Alguien más lo ha visto?

Negó con la cabeza –; John está en una junta re –programadora, la familia Coleman en un importante desayuno y tu familia en la piscina... sólo los meseros se encuentran en el salón quitando todos los enganches para los listones que no se utilizarán y otros vinieron con un paquete.

Asentí distraída, planeando donde lo vería ahora.

–Bella –llamó mi atención mi amigo de forma seria –, ¿estás pateando por el culo a John?

Una furia creció un poco en mí, es decir, vamos ténganme piedad. Soy yo la que está sufriendo consecuencias de sus tontos actos y aparte soy la mala delante de John. Bufé ante la persuasiva mirada de Daniel.

–Edward y yo tenemos nada –afirmé –, John y yo retrasamos todo por razones apartes Daniel y bueno... si, voy a verlo pero no tiene nada que ver un romance, puedes tenerlo garantizado.

Si bien no podía contarle toda la verdad a Daniel, tampoco podría mentirle. Se lo debía como el buen amigo que había sido y entendí que también me despediría de él. Daniel trabaja para Coleman –no sabía hasta que punto conocía sus secretos – pero era seguro que era su jefe y en cuanto yo me separa por completo de George o John... también lo haría de Daniel. Abracé a mi amigo sin aviso previo y le sonreí después con la voz algo amortiguada.

–Nos veremos después, Dan –susurré y sonreí aún más triste –. Deséame suerte.

Asintió algo confundido mientras me marchaba. De camino al pasillo me encontré con un grupo de hombres vestidos casualmente saliendo de salón, reían y llevaban en sus manos paquetes de entregas. Entendí que acababan de entregar algo, grande intuí gracias al enorme doblado de cartón que llevaba bajo su brazo uno de todos. Hubiera seguido mi camino, ya había visto de reojo al atractivo hombre de cabello cobrizo a distancia pero de la nada un canturreo del salón me tomo desprevenida, la tía de George estaba dentro. Como pude jalé a Edward del brazo cuando él pensaba saludarme, su boca abierta se quedo así hasta que lo metí dentro de un armario al lado derecho, cerré la puerta puse pestillo y encendí la pequeña lamparita colgante entre nosotros.  
Sus ojos verdes entrecerrados un poco y una mueca inexpresiva no ayudaron a los nervios debajo de la fría mirada que pretendía. No podía seguir así, la farsa era estúpida hasta para mí, pero mantendría a toda costa el trato con George, no tenía opción.

–Tía Juddy no puede vernos –murmuré de forma rápida y bajito.

Asintió.

–Tal vez un armario no era lo que esperaba –sonrío de lado pero la alegría no era para nada en sus ojos por más broma que intentara –. Dime, ¿hay alguna oportunidad de verte feliz?

Lo miré con el ceño fruncido.

–Ayer dijiste que...

–Que lo amabas –me interrumpió escupiendo las palabras –, pero jamás dije que fueras feliz, de esa manera sería más fácil... tu sabes –sonrío de nuevo de aquella manera tan extraña que me hacía sentir culpable –, sería más fácil alejarme de ti.

Cerré los ojos de repente, este chico estaba loco. Aparecía siendo un patán, se reivindicaba diciendo quererme a un día de mi boda, aparecía como un zombie lastimándome más en la situación y ahora, ¿ahora quería saber si era feliz?

–Te pedí vernos porque necesito tu ayuda –ignoré su pregunta olímpicamente sin evitar que doliera un poco.

Asintió de nuevo y se recargó sobre la pared a mí enfrente haciendo a un lado una aspiradora.

Continué cuando lo vi atento.

–Quiero contactar al abogado que te informó sobre... los Coleman.

Sus ojos y facciones cambiaron por completo a la incredulidad, abandonó la fachada resignada por un poco de coraje y cambió rápidamente la dirección de sus ojos hacia cualquier parte menos mi mirada.

–Yo no diré nada, él no dirá nada –masculló entre dientes –, el secreto de ambos –escupió lo último – está seguro.

Negué con la cabeza.

–No a mi no... –no _me importa Coleman_, no podía ser tan fácil decirlo. Hablar con Edward había sido un error, no podría mantener mis sentimientos al margen delante de él. En este momento sólo él era capaz de hacerme sentir débil. En un bajo murmullo me precipité a decir la menos información posible –: necesito un abogado que sea capaz de meterse con la familia sin temor a su poder, un trámite algo complicado y que no asentara de buena manera en la imagen de mi futuro esposo.

Dije esto con la cabeza un poco inclinada, no quería que viera la furia en todo lo que podía expresar. Vi sus manos moverse indecisas hasta finalmente reposar a cada lado de sus costados, levanté la vista y fue otro error. Tal vez no debí ser ni un poco honesta, al parecer no había ocultado tan bien como pretendía y podía leer la curiosidad, consuelo y dolor que Edward respondía.

Nos quedamos callados viéndonos, adivinando el pensamiento del otro con temor a herirnos. Madurar apestaba, ahora, ninguna de los dos podía decir palabra alguna. Teníamos que pensarlo primero y eso no ayudaba conseguir lo que quería, gritar y salir enojada antes de azotarle la puerta; eso siempre había resultado más fácil.

–_...estás diciéndome que remueva todo para la semana que viene, ¿¡es un farsa! No me digas que Isabella está indecisa porque... _

La voz de la tía Juddy se escuchó al otro lado y ambos detuvimos el patético intento de no lastimarnos para prestar atención al escalofrío que nos recorrió.

_ –Deja eso por favor _ –la única voz de Coleman –, _sólo dime donde esta Bella, Félix me ha dicho que la vio por aquí..._

Edward frunció el ceño en mi dirección y me limite a encogerme de hombros, no era su asunto. Aunque bien sabía que las sospechas de Cullen aumentarían al saber que me escondía de mi prometido.

_ –No está aquí cariño, he estado toda la mañana decidiendo el mejor lugar para el piano... ya sabes, cumpliendo la sorpresa que quieres darle a Bella _ –silencio, tos, y mi cara de sorpresa oculta, Edward mirándome aún más confundido –, _no por nada me he tomado mi tiempo para enseñarte a tocarlo por mucho que ella lo deteste. _

Abrí mi boca y la volví a cerrar. George no pensaba tocar el piano para mí, él no... ¡Por eso hace una semana pensaba casarme con él! Siendo tan distinto, teniendo nada, absolutamente nada que pudiera lastimarme. Y ahora él, el muy bastardo había estado tomando lecciones para sorprenderme. Me dejé caer en el piso, deslizándome por la espalda hasta apoyar mi cabeza en mis rodillas. Sentí a Edward moverse hasta estar a mi lado y allá afuera escuchar los pasos alejándose.

–Así que ahora detestas el piano –murmuró a mi lado aunque ya pudiera apostar que nadie escucharía.

–No he vuelto a escuchar una sola nota desde hace bastante –farfullé amortiguado en la tela de mis Jeans, Edward se tensó a mi lado y antes de que escuchara un vacío _'¿por qué?' _me giré hacia él abriendo mis ojos –. No detestaba el piano, detestaba recordarte.

Una mueca extraña de comprensión se dibujo en su rostro y asintió. Se levantó y después me ofreció su mano, lo miré confundida.

–Vamos, tengo algo que mostrarte –dijo con cuidado, midiendo cada tono en su voz.

Lo acepté pero no lo hice con su mano. Me apoyé sobre la puerta y me levanté ignorando la nívea mano tendida hacia mí, también ignore su rostro dolido y abrí la puerta para encontrarme el desierto pasillo. George debía de estarme buscando y gracias al cielo tía Juddy no apareció por ningún lugar. Deje que el guiará hasta abrir las grandes puertas del salón principal, entramos siguiendo sus paso y al fondo en una escalinata reposaba un lustroso piano negro de cola. Hace tanto que no veía uno que lo recordaba menos grande, su cara parecía ser la misma que la mía.

–Dicen que la práctica se pierde –murmuró por lo bajo, caminando indeciso hacia el banquillo, abrió la tapa y miró las teclas reconociéndolas escasamente. Jamás lo había visto incomodo delante de un piano, era algo totalmente nuevo para mí –. Así que se paciente.

Fruncí el ceño, yo no quería escucharlo tocar el piano. Presumiendo como siempre su maldito talento y gritando a los aires que siempre sería perfecto en todo. _Excepto en amarme... _Y la primera vez que tocó para mí mi nana vino a mi mente.

.

.

.

_Reconocía lejanamente la melodía, podía jurar que ya la había escuchado. Sin embargo, era tan exquisita, tan perfecta, como si cada tonada hubiera tomado siglos para adivinar cuál sería la armonía con la siguiente. El sonido acomodándose en el ambiente de la gran sala sin dejar espacios a errores, inconformidades o vacío. Todo era perfecto, tanto que podría dormirme... Cerré mis ojos, sí, ya lo había escuchado, aquella vez que le pedí a Edward que no se fuera, cuando se quedó a mi arrullándome hasta caer inconsciente y su voz de ángel fue mi boleto a los brazos de Morfeo. Un nudo en mi garganta junto con la desesperación por verlo me hizo abrir los ojos para ver sus esmeraldas brillando en mi reacción, amarme, y hacerme sentir tan vida. Una húmeda gota caía por mi mejilla y él sonrío de lado sin detener el magnífico sonido. Ahora me sentía egoísta, solo yo disfrutaba de él, sólo yo podía disfrutar de esta melodía que era mía. Agradecí que Alice y Jasper llegaran mañana, agradecí que Esme quisiera acompañar a Carlisle en su turno por el hospital aunque Edward y yo acabáramos de llegar. Siendo tan egoísta incluso, guardaría recelosa el momento para recordarlo solo pocas veces, ni mi mente podría robármelo.  
Edward me amaba, aunque ayer, antes ir de hacia Forks hubiéramos peleado, aunque la universidad nos estuviera distanciando, el me amaría por siempre. Tendría estos días de vacaciones para demostrarle que yo también, quería demostrárselo ahora. La melodía acabo y me mantuvo en sus brazos antes de que lo besara desesperadamente, dándonos tanto cariños como nuestros cuerpos lo permitían hasta que con nuestra respiración pesada nos apoyamos uno a uno en la frente disculpándonos silenciosamente por todas la tonterías que nos separaban, por la estúpida universidad que nos taladraba y por cualquier cosa que nos mantuvo distantes durante las pasadas horas. _

_ –Te amo, discúlpame cariño, ¿por favor? –murmuró con el ruego en sus verdes e hipnóticos ojos._

_Asentí con una media sonrisa. _

_ –Te amo._

_Nos volvimos besar de la misma manera, sin protestar por la desesperación de cariño, sin quejarnos porque estuviéramos encima de un banquillo o sin detenernos siquiera a pensar en las consecuencias hasta que él perdió el equilibrio cuando me apoyé en su pecho y caímos a la alfombra. Río un poco bajando a besar mi cuello, reí con él. _

_ – ¿Te gustó tu nana? –murmuró por mi hombro. _

_Y aunque lo único que se me antojara fuera contestar el escueto ''hmmmpf' de la nada fruncí el seño y lo separé un poco empujando sus hombros. Subió a mi rostro y me miró confundido, con la disculpa ya grabada aunque no tuviera la menor idea de que había hecho, sonreí para relajarlo._

_–Es sólo que es otra cosa que agregaré a la lista de 'porque Edward Cullen es demasiado perfecto' –fruncí de nuevo el ceño y lo besé castamente en los labios –, se está haciendo una lista muy larga y tú haces todo bien..._

_Sus ojos se oscurecieron un poco, y no era precisamente por la pasión. Mi sonrisa decayó y el inmediato me regaló una que no le llegó a los ojos. _

_–Excepto amarte... _

_Lo miré sin entenderlo, por supuesto que él era también perfecto en amarme. ¡Me había hecho sentir merecedora de él! Y eso era bastante ya por decir, además el siendo tan él... tan Edward Cullen. Tan irrealmente adorable y tan demasiado aún, tal vez yo era el problema. Intentando tomar sus palabras por otro rumbo sonreí coqueta y jugué con sus cabellos antes murmurar._

_–Eso aún no me lo demuestras Cullen... aunque debo decir que estoy muy ansiosa por saber cuánto puedes amarme esta noche._

_La indecisión fue ahora lo que sustituyó la culpa y lo besé para borrar cualquier duda que pudiera tener su mente. Normalmente él limitaba cuan apasionado sería nuestros besos o roces pero esta vez me aventuré a demostrarle cuanto lo deseaba y cuan segura estaba de todo. _

_ –Bella... yo... _

_Me separé solamente para sonreír por el diferente sentimiento oscuro que reflejaban sus esmeraldas y decir con total convicción: Llévame a tu habitación, que quiero estar en tu cama y por primera vez no será para dormir. _

_Me sonrío de lado –: Sus órdenes son un verdadero placer para mí._

_Reí tan pronto nos levantó y nos dirigíamos a las escaleras –; Edward, así no va, es 'sus deseos son ordenes para mí' –reí cuanto rozó su nariz con mi cuello al llegar a su habitación y apoyarme sobre la puerta._

_ –Hmmm –...(mente en blanco)... –así no es como me siento._

_Y mis preocupaciones vitales: amarlo, sentirlo y respirar. Fue la primera noche que me entregué a Edward Cullen, la mejor noche de toda mi vida y esa también se agregó a la lista de 'porque Edward Cullen es demasiado perfecto'._

_._

_._

_._

Para mi sorpresa un total contraste, las notas un poco tardadas del Edward del presente me sacaron sin piedad de mi recuerdo. _¿Qué caraj...? _La cara de esfuerzo, agobio y coraje de Edward me tomo más que de sorpresa, y sus dedos que antes parecían acariciar las teclas ahora se tardaban un poco y su ceño pacifico delante del piano era de total esfuerzo. Edward no estaba tocando bien, y eso ya debía de agregarse a las cosas que me harán morir de sorpresa.  
La mal tocada pieza de Pastoral que alguna vez él me había intentado hacer tocar palidecía las bellezas de mis recuerdos. Finalmente acabó y me miró con el seño fruncido y gesto inconforme.

–Yo no... –Bajó la mirada hacia las teclas y con algo de pena terminó de decir –: no he vuelto a tocar el piano desde hace bastante.

–Oh.

Me sentía como una gran tonta justo ahora, ¿pero qué más podía decir? me refiero a que él ahora me decía que no había vuelto a tocar y yo no sabía cómo eso me hacía sentir. El inexpresivo y confundido rostro de ambos nos mantuvo en silencio hasta limitarnos a sus pasos levantándose del piano y yendo hacia mí. Vi sus pies por delante de mí y luego me tendió un papelito, lo abrí y estaba escrita una dirección.

–No puedo seguir aceptando la cortesía del hombre que me ha robado todo –agregó con un tono ligero –, y sí, he sonado totalmente cursí –dibujó su media sonrisa y traté de responder –. Mi abogado ha sido un amigo Emmett –abrí los ojos desmesuradamente –. Tranquila –me pidió en un tono cauto –, no quería involucrar a la familia pero nadie quería darme información y él es de los mejores tanto como idiota así que... está confundido solamente, aunque sospecha que Coleman no te conviene –asentí –, de cualquier forma estoy segura que podrá ayudarnos.

–Su número es...

–Emmett lo tiene –se encogió de hombros –, encontraré una manera de conseguirlo sin que nadie más sepa –me aseguró –, sólo te aviso que me iré y hacia donde –volvió a señalar el papelito –, estaré por un tiempo aquí hasta que...

–Hasta que...

–Me pidas que me vaya o tú te vayas, lo que pase primero.

Me mordí la mejilla por dentro sin saber que decir y me limité a asentir.

–Mañana, a las 9 estaré ahí –le informé.

Asintió y me alejé caminando hacia la puerta. Esperaba no ser vista, aunque llegados a este punto y con tanta información en mi cabeza que de un momento a otro estallaría, sería capaz de jugar la ruleta rusa y ser dichosa. Oh, esperen, estaba jugando la ruleta rusa; disparando y disparando sin saber cual casquillo sería el afortunado.

**.**

**

* * *

**

16/11/10

**Que tal estas? Al otro lado de la compu? Cómodo? Te gusto el capi? **

**Bueno! que les ha parecido? Es un 'prin-ci-pio' y OH...! Estoy muy, muy emocionada... se que (como siempre, _buh! abucheos por favor) _me tarde más de lo que acostumbró pero saben que nos es mi intención y que si bien a veces tengo tiempo la inspiración me ha faltado.. :( .. Ahora lo bueno! Tengo como minimo tres capis avanzados de este FIC! Tengo que decir que una vez que me senté a escribir las ideas vinieron una por una...! Y los dos capis que vienen se están haciendo mis favoritos en especial el número 12 jaja.. les gustará**

**Sólo que siguiendo el orden de lo que tengo planeado les voy a ir actualizando de poco en poco, tenganme paciencia... este chap es de transcición, ahora Bella está más abierta a una relación (aunque sea de amistad) con Edward... Y que creen de ello? Lo estoy haciendo algo rápido?**

**En fin, les quiero mandar unos cariños enormes! Por que si estás leyendo esto es porque entiendes que JAMÁS -por cuenta propia- dejaré FF sin avisar :D .. Digo esto porque me ha tocado leer fics en los que las autoras dejan de publicar así como así sin disculpas y molesta quedar tan entusiasmada sin nada más jeje **

**Y bueno, porque quiero dejarlas con un buen sabor de boca y porque son las mejores lectoras del mundo! jajaja... **

**_(Adelanto) Capítulo: 'Ecuentro furtivos II' _**

_-Edward –dije apenas estuve adentro, sin preocuparme por verlo primero deje mi bolsa en un silla-, tienes que entender la parte de encuentros secretos –empecé a quitarme la bufanda, chaqueta y lentes- tu y yo, sin que nadie más lo sepa, en-ti-en-de-lo._

_Me giré hacia él esperando ver un rostro de disculpa cuando de la nada me quedé tal cual estatua sorprendida. Mis ojos debían de ser más grandes de un par de limones y mi boca abierta más mi nula respiración era un poema. Los pares de rostros me vieron de diferente manera, uno con la disculpa grabada –era eso lo que esperaba Cullen- y otro con una sonrisa y los oscuros ojos divertidos._

_-Cariño, eso no le gustará a nuestro anfitrión quita esa cara –su voz siempre una octava más grave hizo que el primer signo de vida apareciera en mí: un gruñido._

_Jacob Black –sí, el mismo traidor- sentado en la mesa aceptando la blanca y pequeña tacita, que Edward le ofrecía molesto, con su gran manota. Idiota Black, más irreal; verlos juntos y sin pelear aunque Jacob no quería cooperar._

_-Black, aparte de hablarme así porque tú y yo sabemos que solo lo haces cuando Edward está cerca –mi voz había vuelto y mi respiración irregular bastaba para preguntar lo último antes de que 'el-maldito-Black-aliado-de-Coleman' muriera-. ¿Qué haces aquí?_


	11. 10, Encuentros furtivos II

**_Disclaimer: _**_Sí, veo a Jacob. Sí, sueño con Edward. Sí, río con Emmett. Sí, estoy loca. ¡Caray Alice! Te he dicho que sí a cada cosa... –y Alice habla–... ¡Oh claro que no! Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen, son todo de S. M._

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo X: Encuentros furtivos II.  
**

_"Prefiero no perder nada, pero, si no me das a elegir prefiero perder bastante que perderlo todo."_

**

* * *

**

.

_Querida… hoja–de– papel–mal doblada–en la–que–me–entretengo–mientras–Coleman–habla–en–el–desayuno. _

_¿Nombre largo? No lo creo, empieza a darte cuenta de mi desesperación y tu nombre no será tan largo, así que no te quejes jodida–hoja–de–papel. _

_Bueno, quiero empezar por decirte que nunca he tenido un diario. Bueno, sí, una vez. Cuando tenía catorce y mis pensamientos hacia mi mejor amigo empezaron a resultar tan vergonzosos que ni mi madre, Rose o Alice podrían saberlo. Justo ahora estoy riendo al recordarlo…_

_¿Sabes hoja–de–papel–que–después–tiraré? No estás siendo tan mala confidente, de hecho, creo que eres mejor que el viejo diario que llegó a las manos de Edward y provocó el más increíble sonrojo a mis catorce años. _

_Tengo que apremiarte por eso, y sobre todo porque ahora Coleman se ha cansado con seguir con la farsa de que hablamos y por primera vez intenta mantener una conversación con Daniel –quien me mira como si estuviera desquiciada– después de no haber contestado los seis '¿Bella?' de George. _

_Y bueno, yendo a lo no tan importante, ya sabes, eso que no involucra la mierda de vivir diecisiete años feliz, uno confundida y siete engañada… creo que Alice y Rosalie traman algo, así es. Las he visto murmurando cosas, además que fue Alice la más enojada al saber que suspendería mi boda, y ni siquiera ha venido a verme, aunque ahora que lo recuerdo tampoco la he visto con la familia. ¿Le habrá pasado algo? _

_¿Sabes patética–hoja–de–papel–que–tiene–el–logo–de–la–hotelería–Coleman? Ya no te soporto, si así es, tu logo, tu color frío me está hartando. ¿Cómo no lo vi antes? Cómo no vi que estaba siendo utilizada, pero es que John parecía quererme tanto…_

_Hoja–de–papel–en–la–que–no–debí–de–haber–escrito creo que estoy pensando y recordando demasiado. Anoche… anoche cuando empecé a soñar termine de recordar la memoria de la primera vez que Edward me tocó mi nana, la primera vez que él me hizo sentir tan bien… y eso no fue precisamente con la nana. Creo que estoy volviéndome loca, después de despertar ruborizada porque estoy segura que en la noche no dije algo más que '¡Edward!' me di cuenta que estoy volviendo a caer en la depresión de que nunca jamás tendré lo que tuve con él. _

_¿Por qué Edward y yo no pudimos quedarnos imperturbables en nuestros diecisiete? Luego de mi sueño subido de nivel, soñé con Edward de nuevo, ahora él estaba como el del presente y yo tenía el mismo vestido que compre para mi boda con John, y la iglesia y los votos… y él… y luego un lindo niño de ojitos verdes que me miraba con cariño y curiosidad desde mi regazo y un 'ya llegué cariño' que me mantuvo despierta desde las cinco hasta ahora. No quiero volver a soñar de nuevo, tengo mucho miedo de no querer despertar. _

_Hoja–de–papel–sustituta–de–diario creo que Daniel quiere arrancarte justo ahora de mis manos. Y en caso de que lo haga y lea todo esto… _

_DANIEL, NO ESTOY LOCA, SOLO… CONFUNDIDA, NO PRESTES ATENCION A NADA Y DEJA DE SER TAN CHISMOSO YA TE DIJE QUE JAVIER, EL MEXICANO ME DIJO QUE NO LE GUSTABA ESO._

_Oh, Coleman se despide, disculpa y levanta en tono dolido. ¿Qué sorpresa, uh? El lastimado, bueno creo que mi supuesto desayuno ha acabado. _

_Hoja–de–papel–de–múltiples–nombres se despide,_

_Bella. _

_…_

Levanté la vista para encontrarme con Daniel molesto tomando su café y mirándome reprobatoriamente.

– ¿Ya terminaste de comportarte como una niña pequeña? –Preguntó sin dejar de quitar la incómoda mirada.

Fruncí el ceño arrugando m nariz y hurgando mi plato lleno para pedir a un mesero que se lo lleve.

–No me estoy comportando como una niña pequeña –dije bajito–, él tiene la culpa y que se joda.

–Y llegados a este punto la mujer madura ha hablado –ironizó–, ¿tan al fondo ha metido su maldición?

Lo miré confundida.

– ¿Su maldición?

Daniel asintió bebiendo un poco más de su café.

–El horrible cromosoma Y, eso que todos los hombres tienen y… ¡rayos! Es una verdadera maldición, la leyenda cuenta que hacen cosas como… –agregó en un tono más siniestro–, dejar plantadas a sus mujeres ¿te imaginas? Oh, pero hay cosas peores, como dormirse después del clímax… ¡protégenos de eso, gran señor del sexo bueno! Ó también engañarlas, hacerla de machos y todas esas cosas que tienen a las pobres como a ti.

Reí un poco, agradeciendo el gesto a Daniel. Entonces dejó su café a un lado y tomó mi mano con confidencia.

– ¿Me vas a decir que te pasa ahora, cariño?

Miré sus ojos directamente, intentado no caer en el llanto y negué levemente con la cabeza.

–No puedo –murmuré sintiendo que se enojaría, al contrario asintió comprensivo–.

–Edward salió a ayer del hotel con maletas, yo mismo he escuchado la información de las muy despechadas primas de John a quien él rechazó sin más –me informó volviendo a tomar su café en lo que yo bajaba mi jugo.

–John ha estado buscándote todo el día ayer, casi llorando tu nombre con cada persona y por último cuando anoche le azotaste la puerta en la cara se quedó afuera esperando que abrieras y se ha mudado a la habitación contigua a la tuya.

Asentí sin entender porque me decía todo esto, continuó.

–Edward ha llamado cinco veces a recepción para preguntar si se encuentra el señor Coleman y su prometida, contesté una vez y me preguntó si te encontrabas bien, si John no te había gritado o hecho algo peor –Daniel arrugó el ceño y me miró confundido–.

–John justo ahora en el desayuno parecía un hombre que ha perdido mucho…

–Daniel, no intentes decirme que John es la victima porque…

–Y –me interrumpió sin dejar el tono informativo–, Edward se escuchaba como un hombre que lo ha perdido todo…

Di él último sorbo a mi jugo y esperé que terminara. Él era así, y era mejor no interrumpirlo hasta que me diera su conclusión. Espere y esta nunca llegó. Nos miramos y nada, Daniel quería que yo sacara mi propia conclusión. Maldito Daniel, ya lo había hecho antes y en todas yo no había podido ser muy buena, la primera, cuando recién nos conocimos y no quería ir a conocer la familia Coleman, la segunda cuando John me propuso matrimonio y la tercera, hecha hace dos minutos.

–Edward siempre ha sido fatalista –murmuré–, John está dolido por mi coraje –concluí rápidamente.

Rodó los ojos y llamó al mesero para que lo tomara a cuenta de John en lo que nos levantábamos y salíamos al lobby del hotel.

–Yo no digo nada que no esté dado por sentado pero si pudiera apostar por algo es que –tomó aire y me miro a los ojos cuando lo dijo–, ambos hombres te quieren y tú sólo tienes que decidir entre quien.

_Rayos, _Daniel estaba tan confundido. Si tan solo el supiera que ese no era el caso. De verdad quería decirle toda la verdad, él podría ayudarme a cargar con todo. Pero no, esto era algo con lo cual lucharía sola, después de todo yo sola tenía toda la culpa. Asentí como si lo que dijera mi amigo fuera cierto, si yo estuviera en su lugar creería lo mismo.

–Oh y Bella –murmuró cuando ya me despedía y agregó en tono pícaro–. El ardiente hombre de voz aterciopelada que llamo esta mañana y… "que no sé quien es" –dijo con comillas al aire y divertido– te espera a las nueve, _hurry up my girl!_

_…_

_Carajo, carajo, ¡carajo!_

No conocía la ciudad de ninguna manera, tomar un taxi desde el hotel era demasiado arriesgado. Así que camine fuera por mi cuenta hasta llegar a una tienda, sabía que Felix venía detrás de mí así que con la mayor astucia posible tomé un taxi desde ahí hacia un reconocido antro–gay de la ciudad. Tomé por asumido que después de explicarle a uno de los grandes hombres en la entrada, que era acosada por el enorme gorila que suponía esconderse en los arbustos, no lo dejaría entrar tan fácil.

Luego de ello entre para mezclarme entre el vacío lugar, todos empleados que se encargaban de terminar de limpiar para irse a descansar, de alguna manera, esto de esconderse se me daba mejor y llegue hasta la barra donde pedí un rápido trago ligero y la ayuda de un agotado _barman _sobre cómo llegar al lugar. Indicó rápidamente que no estaba muy lejos y en unos minutos más sin acabar mi tragó pude salir por la entrada trasera, de reojo vi a un enorme hombre entre la entrada y el escalofrío y la adrenalina hicieron que me escabullera de ahí más rápido de lo que planeaba.

Con demasiada suerte no había sido vista, finalmente tomé un taxi donde me había sido indicado y le di la dirección que no resultó ningún problema. En minutos más estuve enfrente de un bonito edificio crema. El lugar me recordaba un poco a mi viejo departamento a kilómetros de aquí, me pregunte dos cosas:

Si Edward creía necesario un departamento porque pensaba que me quedaría mucho más tiempo.

Ó si este chico de verdad le seguía gustando gastar dinero de la misma forma.

Un reluciente _Volvo _plateado me respondió y presioné sin piedad el botón número _7 _que suponía su piso.

_– ¿Bella? _

Fruncí el ceño, que parte de _encuentros secretos _no entiende. Quiero decir, vamos, lo encerré en un armario ayer y vengo huyendo de un enorme gorila; debe entender. Recordé que también le había recordado a Daniel, Edward necesitaba entender la palabra _secreto. _

–Sí, ¿puedo pasar?

_–Claro_

El pitido de una puerta abriéndose me dejo entrar y las rejas de un viejo elevador me hicieron pasar a él, presioné de nuevo el botón número _7 _esta vez para llegar a su piso. Lugar acogedor por lo menos, pasé a un pasillo estrecho y me encontré con una blanca puerta a medio cerrar. Entré sin más.

–Edward –dije apenas estuve adentro, sin preocuparme por velo primero deje mi bolsa en un silla–, tienes que entender la parte de encuentros secretos –empecé a quitarme la bufanda, chaqueta y lentes– tu y yo, sin que nadie más lo sepa, en–ti–en–de–lo.

Me giré hacia él esperando ver un rostro de disculpa cuando de la nada me quedé tal cual estatua sorprendida. Mis ojos debían de ser más grandes de un par de limones y mi boca abierta más mi nula respiración era un poema. Los pares de rostros me vieron de diferente manera, uno con la disculpa grabada –era eso lo que esperaba Cullen– y otro con una sonrisa divertida y los oscuros ojos divertidos.

–Cariño, eso no le gustará a nuestro anfitrión quita esa cara –su voz siempre una octava más grave hizo que el primer signo de vida apareciera en mí: un gruñido.

Jacob Black –sí, el mismo traidor– sentado en la mesa aceptando la blanca y pequeña tacita, que Edward le ofrecía molesto, con su gran manota. Idiota Black, más irreal; verlos juntos y sin pelear aunque Jacob no quería cooperar.

–Black, aparte de hablarme así porque tú y yo sabemos que solo lo haces cuando Edward está cerca –mi voz había vuelto y mi respiración irregular bastaba para preguntar lo último antes de que 'el–maldito–Black–aliado–de–Coleman' muriera–. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Sonrío de nuevo ladinamente y antes de beber un poco de la taza habló calmo hacia Edward–: ¿Podrías esto… Cullen, decirle a Bella que hago aquí?

Edward gruñó en protesta pero me miro calculadoramente y suspiró antes de responder.

–Bella, el abogado que Emmett me ha recomendado… ya sabes el que es tan i–dio–ta –separó por sílabas mirando con furia a Jacob antes de continuar–, ha sido Black.

Jacob se levantó de la mesa y caminó hasta mi viéndome con una clase de disculpa grabada en su rostro, incluso más honesta que lo que era su mueca burlona de hace segundos.

– ¿Me permites manejar tu divorcio?

Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente, _¿Cómo él sabía eso? _Ahora Edward también lo sabía, eso explicado el departamento, cuánto tiempo quería quedarse y ahora Jacob también lo sabía.

Edward tenía esperanza y Jacob podía abrir la boca con Coleman, estaba real e irrevocablemente _jodida. _

* * *

**Juro que mi tiempo se limita a nada! Las quiero solo por leer y también juro que entiendo si por enojo no dejan RR jaja... Gracias a las cuatro personitas del fic anterior! Domindo o Lunes prox cap... LO JURO!  
**


	12. 11, Cazamiento

**_Disclaimer: _**_Sí, veo a Jacob. Sí, sueño con Edward. Sí, río con Emmett. Sí, estoy loca. ¡Caray Alice! Te he dicho que sí a cada cosa... –y Alice habla–... ¡Oh claro que no! Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen, son todo de S. M._

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo XI: Caza-miento.  
**

**

* * *

**

– Explícame de que habla –murmuré débil hacia Edward.

Él me miro con la disculpa más marcada, me alejé de Jacob hasta caer en un sofá al rincón de la entrada. Mis piernas estaban débiles y el aire me faltaba demasiado, Jacob miraba a Edward apremiante y este último se debatía en qué hacer.

Finalmente dijo–: Bella, respira.

Cerré mis ojos y empecé a procesar todo, mientras seguía escuchándolo murmurar cosas sin sentido.

–Bella entiende, Emmett dijo Jacob era el mejor en su ámbito y después de que muchos abogados me hayan negado cualquier clase de información acerca de los Coleman tuve que ir con Black.

Miré a Jacob con el ceño fruncido.

–Pudiste haberme dicho algo, todo este tiempo pensé que eras parte de aquello.

Jacob ensombreció el gesto y se apresuró a decir.

–Quiero ayudarlos a ti y a Cullen en esto, he trabajado con los Coleman se _algunas _cosas.

Asentí y entonces la pregunta que me quitó el aire volvió de nuevo–; ¿manejar mi divorcio?

Con esto Edward frunció el gesto y Jake prosiguió a sentarse en una silla a mi lado seriamente.

–Edward me explicado que superficialmente que sabes lo de John, o mejor dicho George, y que no pareces dispuesta a meterte en lo mismo –hizo un gesto para saber si era cierto y asentí para que siguiera–, justo ahora estábamos... _conversando _las mejores maneras de que tu nombre salga ileso de todo esto y la mejor manera en mi opinión es que primero te cases con él…

Al principio sentí alivio al saber que me casaría con él sin tener que explicar que me estaba chantajeando de esa manera… ¿por qué no tenía que explicarlo, verdad? La idea hizo que mi estómago se revolviera y la sensación de alivio huyera con el pánico.

–Aunque siempre podemos ver otras opciones –se apresuró a decir Edward interrumpiendo Jacob quien lo fulminó con la mirada después de rodar sus ojos.

–Hombre no, te he dicho que es mejor que se case y de esta manera podremos efectuar un divorcio a los primeros meses, una ruptura limpia –Jacob se encogió de hombros–, ¿es eso lo que quieres o no, cariño?

Edward rodó los ojos y se sentó a en un sofá a mi lado, dejándome a mí en medio de los dos.

–Aunque... –volvió Edward con la duda–, siempre puedes decir que lo que asumimos está mal y que…

–Edward, hombre o lo que seas –habló Jacob interrumpiéndolo–, ella te dejó por tu maldita inseguridad, ¿no has aprendido nada?

Edward lo fulminó con la mirada y Jake le guiñó un ojo dirigiéndose a mí.

–Bella, tú siempre sabes que hacer –habló tranquilo y profesional–, sólo di, ¿quieres divorciarte y alejarte de George Coleman o no?

Pedí aire urgentemente y quise ignorar la mirada de ambos. Esto ya era serio.

–Como mi abogado –hable tanto como mi voz lo permitía–, ¿cerraras la boca, no? –Jake sonrío satisfecho conociendo mi respuesta y asintió–. Bien, pues hagamos esto.

…

–Bella, cariño –Jacob utilizó el apodo al cual se había acostumbrado en apenas dos horas de estar entre Edward y yo para llamar mi atención. Levanté la vista del pesado papel que Jake me había mostrado con todo el historial de la familia Coleman, cada vez odiaba más a mi prometido–. Tu teléfono vibra –señaló al olvidado aparato entre uno de los cojines–.

Edward levantó la vista hacia mí cuando hice una mueca de disgusto debía de ser George. Mejor contestarle antes de que se le ocurra utilizar toda tecnología para encontrarme. Me estaba volviendo paranoica.

Caminé hasta el medio del recibidor, alejándome de la mesa en la que nos encontrábamos leyendo nuestros papeles para encontrar la mejor ventaja de salir ilesa del gran problema. Con más disgusto confirme que era la octava llamada de George hacia mi celular. Contesté.

_– ¿Bella? _

Maldita voz.

– ¿Qué quieres George?

Un pesado suspiró sonó al otro lado del teléfono.

_–Soñaba con que me llamaras así ¿sabes? Esperaba que te enteraras de la verdad ya casados y que eso no te importara, que estuvieras satisfecha con tu nueva familia y que…_

– ¿Algo que me interese?

Un silencio al otro lado y después un suspiro.

_–Isabella_ –dijo esta vez con un nuevo tono–, no _hagas las cosas difíciles, recuerda que_ –y aquel tono de amenaza me alarmó lo suficiente para soltar un pequeño sollozo, yo no quería esto… ¿Por qué John tuvo que ser este George?

Edward se levantó de la silla y sin más estuvo caminando rápidamente hacia mí antes de que Jake le detuviera y le indicara silencio.

_–Sólo dime… dónde estás_ –demandó Coleman.

–Yo he salido a comprarme ropa para nuestra luna miel, tienes que entender no pienso pasarlo contigo y me divertiré por lo menos en parís… aunque pienso hacer que me compres ropa también ahí –mentí hábilmente, Dios bendiga a la nueva Bella mentirosa, una más fría y fuerte que ya extrañaba–, si he dejado a Felix perdido en un antro–gay es porque estoy cansada de seguirme perseguida Coleman tu no…

–Yo si pongo las reglas Isabella –murmuró bajito–, necesito verte y no me lo negarás, en media hora te espero en el lobby y te prometo que hablaremos sobre Felix.

Colgué sin dar respuesta, él sabía que no tenía opción y me dejé caer de nuevo en el mismo sofá que hace algunas horas. Jacob dejó que Edward avanzará hacia mí, él sin saber qué hacer se limitó a sentarse en el apoyabrazos y pasar su mano por mi espalda.

–Tengo que irme, él…

–Puedes quedarte –Edward dijo–, encontraremos algo y…

–Los dos tienen que callarse –habló Jake firme–. Bella, ve con John se que él no te hará nada –Edward levantó una ceja pero Jacob continuó seguro–, sólo encuentra una forma de vernos pronto, y actúa con prudencia, pensaré todo lo que podemos hacer como último recurso dejaremos la demanda –calló la silenciosa protesta de Edward–.

Asentí conforme.

–Me gustaría llevarte –continuó Jake–, pero mientras Coleman no sospeche nada de mí, las cosas estarán mejor –volví a aceptar asintiendo–. Me despido, cariño –sonrío y se acercó a mí susurrando cuando estuvo cerca–: tienes que entenderme por favor, Bella, siempre he querido tu bien.

Y se alejó con un rostro más ensombrecido que me extrañó antes de irse. Me giré hacia Edward una vez que la puerta estuvo cerrada y vi sus esmeraldas intentando hacerse el fuerte en aquel ademán tan protector.

–Sigo pensando que es un idiota –bromeó hacia el ausente Jake con una sonrisa fingida.

Intenté regresar la mueca que simulaba una sonrisa pero en vez de eso mi boca torcida y decaíca no ayudó a convencerlo.

–Lo lamento mucho –se disculpó sin que yo lo entendiera–, si yo hubiera sido… o yo hubiera ido… te hubiera buscado esto no…

Lo mire a los ojos firmemente.

–Edward dos cosas –enumeré aunque aún tuviera la voz algo rota–. El hubiera no existe y si tu hubieras ido a buscarme créeme que al segundo día hubieras regresa con una gran patada en el culo –sonreí.

Al principió levantó una ceja más después solo sonrío torcidamente.

–Siempre me creí mejor que eso –levantó la barbilla–, por lo menos en dos semanas te hubiera tenido confundida.

Rodé los ojos.

–Seguro –ironicé–, y en tres semanas hubiéramos tenido un bebé si eso era posible…

Se río un poco entre dientes mientras se alejaba y terminaba de acariciar mi espalda, había notado que ya estaba mejor.

–Tal vez no –río–, pero dame un poco de merito, soy algo rápido –me guiñó un ojo–. Necesite un día para darme cuenta de los siete años de idiota y desde entonces he hecho que no me odies por lo menos –se encogió de hombros y una sonrisa ladina con una insegura mirada me sorprendió. Era un completo bipolar–. ¿Por qué… no me odias, cierto?

Me levanté del sillón con una sonrisa, extrañamente desde hace algunas horas el peso de estar sola con esto había desaparecido. Y aunque radicalmente todo hubiese cambiado en apenas tres días aún podía tener la esperanza de lo circunstancial volvía a su lugar y eso me dejaba mejor que hace meses, semanas, o pares de años. Por primera vez en siete años volvía a sentir –aún muy mínimamente– la sensación de que lo correcto se avecinaba.

–No te Edward no te odio –me acerqué a él viéndolo completamente a los ojos.

Tener a Edward como amigo era exactamente tan extraño como volver a escribir la historia de tu vida. Era extraño estar sintiéndome como una niña de trece años tan cómoda con una amigo en el cuerpo de una mujer que sabía a la perfección lo que _su amigo _podía llegar a causar en ella.

Pasé mis brazos por su cuello y me acerqué a recargarme en su hombro. Edward tenía razón, era algo rápido, pero él y yo siempre habíamos sido así. Podríamos haber tomado semanas para pedirnos perdón, para confiar completamente, para saber que ambos nos equivocamos y que era un tontería de siete años. Una pequeña bola de nieve había sido aventada desde la cima del nevado por siete años y eso, eso había hecho que ahora la gigante bola cayera sobre mí enfriando cualquier sentimiento de calidez hacia él; aún no podía perdonarlo del todo, aún no podía confiar en él por completo y aún no podía aceptar que todo estaría bien. Sin embargo, tal vez sólo por ahora abrazarlo y sentirme cerca de la avenida correcta no estaba tan mal.

…

Luego de salir del departamento de Edward volvía a inseguridad de estar siendo asechada por Felix. Más ahora estaba muy lejos de hotel, no tan cerca de donde lo perdí y mejor cubierta que antes. Crucé la calle y tomé un taxi desde una tienda al enfrente. En minutos más reconocí el elegante diseño de Hoteles Coleman con repulsión.

El taxi entro por la curva de huéspedes, parando justo enfrente de las dos puertas abiertas hacia el _lobby, _en las tres escalinatas a mi morgue personal se encontraba Coleman –mi verdugo–, Daniel –mi complice– y Felix –el guardia–. Reí de mi broma internamente, pagué rápido el taxi y me enfrente a las tres personas que esperaban.

* * *

**ESTE NO ES UN CAPITULO COMPLETO, el que tengo planeada dura un poco más... y da entender el porque del titulo 'caza-miento' no creo que sea lo que esperan jeje... entiendan que separo la palabra... quiero subir el cap completo... pero aún está sin escribirse en la compu jeje.. cumpliendo la promesa de subirles cap hoy... lo hago :D**

**Juro que ando sin más tiempo, cuando pueda explicare todo y subire el cap completo...! **


End file.
